Hellfire
by CredulousVampire
Summary: "All his brilliant plans-ruined. They were adored by all, but they had to be destroyed." was what Hanamiya's female counterpart thought when she marched into Teiko high school." To pursue... natural justice. This is not vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance. Punishment. " FemHanamiyaXGoM, FemHanamiyaXAkashi
1. Chapter 1

**It's not my fault**

**If in God's plan**

**He made the devil so much**  
**Stronger than a man**

Sun was already high up in the sky when Hanamiya Makoto stretched on his bed, yawning. It was terrible night, to say at least. Those bastards winning was a constant thing on replay in his head during nights. He hated them, more than he hated anything else in this damned world. Managing to destroy every one of his schemes, Teiko High school's generation of miracles were his mortal enemies. He had never experienced such disastrous headache, every single breath hurt, every single thought sliced trough him like scalpels.

_'Weird'_ He thought, now feeling much better. Quickly getting up from the messy bed (not that he would ever make his bed, someone as intelligent as him shouldn't waste his time on such trivial things. That was the other thing he was good at- justifying his actions), Hanamiya suddenly felt something was terribly wrong.

Window was somehow looking higher than usual. _'Did I shrink?'_ he panicked. In an instant, he noticed something was actually tickling his broad shoulders._ ' They're kind of thin..'_ he widened his eyes_ 'and what is... Holy cow, is that a strand of hair?'_

Makoto almost fell on his ass after witnessing what none should ever in his life. He slowly stood up, wondering why his legs looked different too..._'They look female...'_ he thought. _'What in the hells name happened to me? Is this some kind of sick joke?'_ He was furious and answers were to be given.

_'Maybe it's a karma.'_ He flipped hair from his face and walked in the hall to check himself in the mirror. Maybe he was hallucinating._ ' Maybe, they set this up, little sick vengeance...not that I never deserved to get any.'_ Makoto was well aware that it this was something as unfounded as natural force that will make you pay for your misdeeds, he would be the first victim on her list.

He was devilish, from toes to the last strand of hair. And he f*cking enjoyed every minute of it.

" WHAT THE /##$ ?" In the mirror, that was him. But no. That was some girl who stood there in the mirror repeating every one of his movements. No matter how high Makoto jumped, or what kind of trick he did, the girl just did the same.

_'I'm dreaming.'_ he smiled. _'Okay...I should wake up now, this is starting to scare the shit outta me.'_

But nothing as that happened.

It wasn't long before Hanamiya saw what kind of bottomless,black hole he fell. He was genius and all but this was going way against every hint of reason and logic.

"I..turned...into a girl."he stared blankly at the mirror.

Girl he saw looked kind of like him. "I'm definitely shorter." he narrowed his eyebrows. It wouldn't be such a big deal if he wasn't a damn basketball player. Hanamiya stared at his long pitch black hair._ 'Now I regret ever wondering how would I look with long hair.' _

His dark eyes darted to his chest. Trembling hands touched what shouldn't be there. _'Boobs.'_ he gawked.

Truth to be told, he would notice them sooner but he still had his shirt on which was now way to big for him.

_'What do I do?'_ not even his all-famous smirk looked the same with those rosy, full lips.

_'One thing is sure..'_ he paused and looked and his watch._ 'I can't go back to school, or training.'_

"What if this is permanent?" terrifying high-pitched scream escaped his throat.

_'EEEgk...my voice sounds disgusting.'_ he sealed his mouth shut.

His already fast mind was now working 300 times the normal human could think. He already deducted all possibilities how could he turn into this. None made sense..._' Well, maybe because this whole thing doesn't fucking make any sense at all'_

Now he was concentrating on how to deal with the situation. Hanamiya was never the one to sit down and cry, he would always come up with something that would benefit him. Genius mind was a weapon that was always at his disposal.

_'I must transfer schools.'_ was the first thing he decided. Sting. _'How will I ever get my revenge against those Miracle bastards, now. I can't play basketball for Kirisaki Daiichi anymore. Hell, I can't play in any guys team anymore.'_

But then...like everyone Generation of Miracles had to have a weak spot. If it's not on the field...

He looked himself again.

_'I'm still devilishly handsome.'_ he tried to wink._ 'This is embarrassing.'_ he mentally slapped himself. If I'm stuck like this, those bastards won't have it any better.

_'I'm going to destroy their little castle from within. One by one.'_

Hanamiya typed the number in his telephone.

"Uncle? I want to transfer to Teiko high school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live**

* * *

Hanamiya typed the number in his telephone.

"Uncle? I want to transfer to Teiko high school."

* * *

Seto Kentaro was confused. That wasn't what was usually happening with this fellow, since his mental powers were quite above those of average human._ 'This isn't right'_ he thought looking at his watch. Hanamiya was never late, not even once, but now they stood him up for 30 minutes.

"Kentaro!" Furuhashi who had just arrived, looked pretty flushed, which made Kentaro even more confused. Furuhashi was usually calm, judging by his face this was something serious. "What happened?" taller boy asked. "You'll never believe. Hanamiya left school."Furuhashi-kun cried out. "How do you mean, _Hanamiya left school_?"

* * *

Makka Okumura was casually sliding to her new school. Her new life. When he chose a name, Hanamiya didn't give it much thought. He just wanted something similar to his name-Makoto and he just stole his second name from a distant cousin. _'It should be alright. No one here will recognice me.'_

His greatest problem, after finding a place to live, was his wardrobe. Hanamiya had never been in shopping (after the experience he would rather call it hunt) for female clothes. Wherever it was written 'sale' horde of screaming girls were stepping on each other, clawing each other to get the piece of clothing. He could never understand why? There is always another store,though.

Finally after being able to buy something that he could stand wearing, he needed to pick his style, his hair was already a mess and it passed merely a day since he washed it (while he was still a he.)

Makoto smirked looking himself in a mirror. He was quite the babe. 'Eeek' he gawked.

Makka Okumura was quite the babe. Not he. Not. It was quite hard to bear the thought that he was female now.

Even harder was keeping away any dirty thoughts about himself. Makka Okumura was, at least Hanamiya thought, beautiful. Maybe because she looked like him so much. _Modesty is a virtue._

He pinched detailed biographies of each member from Generation of Miracles on panel and focused. If he wants this to work, he..no she must be prepared. And Hanamiya never let any little thing like luck, ruin his plans. This had to be thoroughly examined, deconstructed and planned.

-She will make them fall, one by one. After that, they will destroy each other. Simple, yet effective.-

He was sure there is a large number of girls trying to seduce them. They were, he made i-hope-you-die-painful-death expression, generation of miracles.

The rest of the day was spent by studying different ways female acts in different occasions, appropriate clothes, matching different kind of clothing, putting on make up (even if he will never admit it, he quite had fun with that), reading articles on seducing, and practicing walking in female shoes (they all were tight). High heals he left for later, even the thought of them scared him. Or her. Whatever.

Now, who shall be his first victim?

He..wait,she didn't actually know. '_Maybe I should just meet them all and then see which one is likely to fall first.'_

For a now, she is transfer student. Best would be to play on mysterious card. He knew that just draws boys in, from his experience too.

_'Let the slaughter begin. They won't know what hit them.'_

Makka Okumura devilishly grinned, as she stood in front of her new battlefield..erm, school.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter...so Hanamiya finally got to Teiko high xD I know I put that main pairing will be HanXAkashi but that won't be yet,since I like things to develop slowly .3

I put GoM to be second grade here, I know they're younger but I changed it a bit.

* * *

**Let me please introduce myself **  
**I'm a man of wealth and taste **  
**Pleased to meet you **  
**But what's confusing you **  
**Is just the nature of my game **  
**Just as every cop is a criminal **  
**And all the sinners saints **  
**As heads is tails **  
**Just call me lucifer**

Small rain drops were sliding down the window. People in 2D were curiously staring at their new classmate. Her long,raven hair was making quite the contrast with her pale skin. She was thin, but nothing too extreme. Some people could bet they already saw her somewhere but nobody know where or was it really her.

"My name is Makka Okumura, nice to meet you." she shyly said and literally ran to her place.

_'Nice, two of them in my class.'_ Hanamiya thought as he saw top of blonde hair being surrounded by bunch of girls. His eyes flickered to Aomine who was sleeping by the window._ 'I guess neither heard me. No matter, I can be a little patient.'_

"So today you will solve questions by yourselves, after all it's almost end of the month. You should know something by now" Professor entered the classroom without anyone even noticing. _'Almost as Kuroko.'_ Hanamiya thought. He cautiously checked again to see if that blue haired brat is around. '_Nothing. I guess he is in another class.'_

For Hanamiya it was boring indeed, since he remembers every little detail he had ever read,saw,thought of. School is awful place, but it's even worse for those who don't even have to try. On top of that, Kise and Aomine haven't even seen him. _'Maybe they stopped paying any attention to girls, since they're always getting attention.'_

"Umm... do you get this stuff?" shy voice and tap on the shoulder. Makka turned to see girl with brown hair and large blue eyes. _'Cute...' _Hanamiya let his thoughts wither for a moment. "Umm..hey."she waved hand in front of his face. _'Damn it you idiot. You're a .'_

"Yes, it's easy.." she tried to explain things she thought were ridiculously easy.

"Wow, you're so smart...I mean.." more and more people were coming around his..err Makka's desk wondering how easily she came up with solutions.

" New girl is a genius." someone squealed.

_'Kise had to notice me, now.' _Makka let small grin appear on her face. '_As for other idiot, he is still sleeping.'_

She couldn't even see Aomine now, for there was bunch of people around her now.

"She's pretty,too." Makka smiled. _'Why, thank you.'_

_..._

Hanamiya was slowly putting things into his bag totally euphoric about his opening performance as Makka Okumura.

"Hey." he felt a tap on his shoulder._ 'Seriously, is this how people greet here?'_

Turning on her heels she had to look up, for her head barely reached to his shoulders (being quite short was the worst thing in Hanamiya's life despite being female and everything that comes with that).

She was greeted with pair of angelic,golden eyes surrounded with long dark eyelashes. Boy had the face of a seraph, framed with soft strands of yellow hair,that gave him even more of a utterly cute look.

"Umm..hi." she said nervously._ ' Focus! Focus! It's Kise. It's what you've been waiting for.'_ Hanamiya barked inside of his head. He started to feel as if him and Makka were actually two different persons, him controlling the latter.

Kise flashed a smile showing his pearly whites. _'Pretty,pretty boy, well-aware that his smile sweeps girls of their feet.'_

"Why are you standing in my way?" she asked coldly, piercing him with her dark-grey eyes.

Kise was a bit taken back. _'I bet no one ever told you that, not girl at least.'_ Hanamiya was enjoying in his head.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked. Makka slowly, emphasizing every move shook her head.

His mouth formed an O, and she would burst out laughing but this was war. She had to be serious.

"I'm Kise Ryouta. You're the new, smart girl..." he paused. "Oh,sorry..I meant; new,smart,pretty girl." he winked.

_'They fall for this?' _

"Do you need something?" she stared him down.

Kise was again taken back. "I just wanted to greet you,oh and...I kinda need help with this." he waved his notebook in front of her.

"I'm sure someone will help you, since you insinuated that everyone knows you. Sorry, I've gotta go." with that she brushed past him.

Hanamiya was devilishly singing to himself all the was to the lockers. He was well aware of the looks from everyone who heard his conversation with their basketball star. He could basically feel Kise's eyes on his back and he was enjoying every second of it.

Before disappearing behind the corner he threw one last glance to the confused boy, and smiled lovely.

_'Mission: total annihilation_

_victim no.1: Kise Ryouta'_

* * *

Review ? :3

What do you think about Kise being the first victim? Don't worry others will follow soon if Hanamiya has anything to say about the matter.

I'll put new chapter as soon as I can but I have really tough week in school ahead. :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Nicest sweetest, utmost in everything**  
**It's so charming, very charming**

"New girl is not here?" Kise asked after seeing half-empty classroom. "No, Kise-kun." couple of voices answered his question. "We have a new girl?" Aomine, who for a change wasn't napping widened his eyes with confusion. Those around him just shook their heads.

Kise rolled his eyes, so typical of Aomine. But he wondered why Makka, this time he remembered the name, was absent. He wanted to go straight up and ask what her problem was. He was nothing but friendly with her, like he is with the rest of class. Other people were nice to him. Showed him their notes when he needed it, heck he was sports star and model on top of that.

The thing is, Kise never understood rude people. There was just something in him that wanted to change that rigid look on their faces. Heck why Midorimacchi is his best friend.

Makka appeared later, in third class, followed by few people and chatting with them. "What the hell? You guys just randomly skipping school without inviting the rest of us." Someone shouted. Kise looked up wondering about the sudden commotion. His eyes widened when he saw her. _'This is just her second day here and she already forms all this drama.'_

"We weren't just skipping. Aiko's brother was in an accident and Makka thought we should accompany her to the hospital." girl that was standing next to Makka tried to shush everyone's talking.

"Excuse me." she just quietly looked down and went to her seat. _'Did she sit in front of me on purpouse?' _Kise shook his head.

She was just looking down, as if she was uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her. There wasn't a hint of yesterday's tough attitude.

Teacher, who was running late a bit, finally entered the classroom and there was silence.

...

After the bell rang Kise hurried to get away from fangirls, it was slowly getting on his nerves, constantly getting mobbed by bunch of overconfident girls. At first he didn't mind all the attention but now, it was getting kind of hard for him to find a girl alone.

"Hey." '_Not,again. I hope it's not another ' please accept my gift' thing' _He slowly turned after hearing light voice.

"I'm sorry for my yesterday's behavior towards you. I was just tired and nervous. So, I hope you're not badmouthing me too much." she smiled the sweetest smile. Kise was at first;

surprised,

totally shocked,

slightly nervous,

completely euphoric.

"I didn't badmouth you." he said quickly, staring at Makka's smiling face. Kise was trying to decide was her smiling face, in contrast to yesterday's stern expression, scary or utterly beautiful.

"I was sure you will." she said and turned on her heels.

_'1,2,3...' _Hanamiya wickedly counted the second before Kise calls his name. His calculating mind was calling all this; necessity, revenge, 'getting even' , but sadist in him couldn't deny that he enjoyed all these little pranks.

"Hey, Makka...wait." if he didn't know exactly what Kise will do, he would be totally happy like a little kid.

"Where is your next class?" Kise smiled, ruffling his hand trough his hair.

"History." Makka returned the smile.

"Really? Mine too. Can I help you carry your bag?" he asked.

_'Here it comes, here it comes...' _that evil spark in Hanamiya was laughing Kira's style.

"You think I'm incapable of carrying my bag?" she asked with straight face, her voice carrying glint of anger.

Kise's mouth formed an 'o'.

"I didn't mean..."..." See you later, I'm not going to history anyways." she smiled again and left the classroom.

_'Talking about mood swings... Just when I thought..., she spits in my face again. That's what you get for being nice,Kise.'_

"Hey Kise-kun, are you going to history?" Tsukushi, girl he knew likes him asked. The fact that he used to date her best friend,and that he rejected her twice didn't mean anything to her.

"Umm...sure." He said. _'On top of that she is skipping class on her 2nd day,and we have test from history tomorrow. That girl!'_

_..._

__Tomorrow she ignored him. Again. She didn't even seem focused on her test._ ' What is with that girl?' _Kise was directing his attention towards her everytime she was around. He didn't pay much attention to it, for he was always 'in like' as he called it, with someone.

_...  
_One week passed and Hanamiya didn't get a chance to terrorize Kise more,since he was missing from school, Winter cup was to be held in mere months.

But that friday, Kise was back and so were their history tests.

"Makka Okumura." professor called. Hanamiya raised his hand lazily, he already knew his result. "100%, very good indeed. " professor smiled as he sent the test to her.

"You're a genius.." girl in front of her whispered. If Hanamyia actually cared about other people he would remember her name by now.

"Thanks." Makka smled shyly.

"You weren't even in practice class. How did you write the test so well?" Kise couldn't help not to ask, for he was damned to sit behind her.

Makka turned and put up with modesty act. "I just...It's always been like this. Don't know really." she smiled emphatically looking his test marked C+.

"I actually tried this time." Kise looked down in desperation.

"Maybe you're doing it the wrong way." Makka smiled and turned.

_'Maybe you could offer to help.' _Kise whined in his head. For the rest of the class he was imagining her face saying 'I would love to help you' .

He shook his head realizing how stupid that sounds, ringing from the bell pushed some reason back into his head.

Before he could even say something, she was out of the classroom.

_'This girl is chaotic mix of both angel and the devil.'_

__He facepalmed himself.

_'Why am I thinking about her?'_

* * *

__These goes 4th chapter, ppls :)

I'm contemplating whether should I put Aomine in the story right away or a bit later? Do you think Hanamiya can take two flies down with one hit? :P


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm shy, I'm quiet. I'm an angel in disguise. I'm loud. I'm noisy. I'm a devil inside. You think I'm an innocent girl, so let's make a bet, because if that's what you're thinking, you don't know me yet.**

**...**

The clock ticked slowly, unfortunately for students. This had to be one of the most boring days for both Kise,Makka and the rest of the class. They were spacing off while waiting for their slow, biology teacher to give them projects.

_'Why did she sat all the way there?'_ Kise wondered while staring at his new found caprice. Apparently, Makka had moved two rows to the left,one back and now she was sitting at the opposite from Kise.

"So your new projects will be divided into parts, and at the end of semester the whole thing will look marvelous." professor smiled, while everyone else stayed apathetic._ 'I highly doubt that'_ Kise sighed.

"So A1, will be Yukio and Tushida and you will do a research on seeds." professor started calling names. Kise zoomed out on half of it. "Okumura. Ryouta, effects of magnetic field on plants."

_'He divided us according to my prediction.'_ Hanamiya smirked, writing down the instructions.

"Did they pair me?" Kise asked after the class. Aomine shrugged while girl next to him said 'yes' with disappointment.

"Who?"he asked.

"Now that's great. I got stuck with someone who doesn't have a slightest idea what is need to be done." he heard sarcastic remark in familiar tone behind him.

"You're with me,idiot." Makka crossed her hands. '_Awesome' _Kise was at first happy like a little child but then he shook his head _'She seems like the focused type of the people who get things done. Now, I will have to actually do something about stupid project.' _He thought terrified.

"I have a hunch you don't want to do this with me." she spit with no embarrassment, as a matter of a fact.

_'You couldn't be more wrong.'_

"Uhmm... no, I."."Whatever. We're stuck,so cooperate. How's your saturday?" she smiled.

_'She smiled'_

"We have a lot of time besides..." he didn't want to spend entire saturday working..._'But did she just said she was free on saturday...'_

"You're free on saturday?" Kise asked turning on the charm. Not that he was ever anything less than absolutely dashing( at least he loved to think so) , but this was it.

Makka nodded._ 'Ah you poor,innocent, little fly.' _Hanamiya for a second thought that things were going too easy.

"How about we skip this boring stuff and go on a date?" Kise smiled.

"A date?" she asked.

_'I dare you to say no, I double dare you.' _If she says no, Kise would just ask her again. Tomorrow. There wasn't a girl on this planet that had resistance against him.

"Sure, but... project won't do itself." she smiled.

_'Score!' _he jumped on the inside.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will get A+ in the end. You're genius,pretty girl." he smiled.

Makka smiled,looking down.

_'I charmed the bitch out.' _

(lol,Kise seriously?..sorry couldn't help myself)

...

" Hey ,Makka-chan I suppose you're sitting alone?" Hanamiya's peaceful lunch break was interrupted by all-of-sudden friendly and bubbly Kise.

_'Does he really already like me that much?'_

Makka just nodded, looking at him. Kise sat down saying hello to a few people who walked by. Other thing Hanamiya really liked was wreaking havoc wherever he goes, and he couldn't help it but giggle on the inside when he saw few angry girls staring at them.

"Why aren't you with your teammates?" she asked looking at her food.

"So you know where I usually eat lunch?" Kise smirked. _'So now goes the chase part. Is this really how people date?' _Makka tried to suppress Hanamiya's inner conversation. Or Hanamiya was trying to focus on being Makka.

_'I'm still not used to being her.' _He often thought but brushed it off concluding it's only a matter of time. The other thing that scared Makoto was that he will forget about his true self.

"Uhmm...hey." Kise waved his hand in front of her. "Sorry ,I was just..thinking." Makka smiled clumsily.

" And I'm not stalking you."she said seriously. "I know you're in basketball team, or am I not allowed to know that?"

"Only if it interests you." he winked.

"I'm only interested how your teammates cope with having you being obnoxious all the time?" Makka smiled sweetly.

"I'm obnoxious?" Kise made the puppy face. She stared._ 'Geez, it's a puppy face woman, why aren't you melting?'_

"I'll introduce you to them,someday." He said afterall. _'Someday? Soon, Kise, soon..and that's exactly what I had in mind.' _Hanamiya devilishly grinned inside of his head.

"Midorimacchi is ..well he'sa grump, kind of like you when I think about it. Atsushicchi is too lazy to bother with anything. Then there is Kurokocchi, Aominecchi and Akashicchi...the last one is a bit scary though. " he ranted on and on and Hanamiya was like sponge remembering every last detail about his enemies.

...

* * *

I always forget to apologize for any mistakes, english is not my first language :/

Awww, Kise's so cute if you ask me ;3

Reviews? :DD


	6. Chapter 6

**First impressions are hard to erase**  
**It's in my mind and just won't go away**  
**Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe**

**...**

"Hey, Ryouta! Why are you spacing off, we have a match in about hour?" Midorima shouted. It was rather ridiculous sight, since Midorima had a teddy bear under his left arm. "Why are you dragging that hideous thing with you?" Aomine smirked from his corner.

"It's my lucky item you idiot. " Midorima snapped. "Shut up, everyone." Just one second was needed for them to shut up. Maybe, aside the Emperor's eyes, Akashi's most powerful weapon was his voice. There was something in it, that made people...obey.

Match was over quickly. Teiko won 118:52 .

"Why are you looking around all the time Kise, what's gotten into you?" Murasakibara was chewing on some candy again. "She said she'll come and watch me..." Kise said.

"New girl?" Aomine asked. "I'd say a week." Murasakibara raised his hand. "No, he seems really interested, I'd say two." Midorima fixed his glasses. "It's a bet then." they shaked hands.

Kise narrowed his eyebrows annoyed. "You are getting on my nerves, always betting on my love life. Besides we're going on a date on Saturday,so it obviously hasn't even started yet." he went under shower.

...

"Today we will divide into two groups." P.E teacher's words weren't welcomed kindly, since she always makes the class work hard and now it will be even worse for when you're in smaller group you have to work harder.

Everyone was listening, except for Aomine who was as usuall, napping.

"Kise-kun, we're in the same group!" Tsukushi squealed, glomping him.

_'Ahh, damn.' _Hanamiya cursed when he saw he was in other group. _'A day wasted.'_

_'Or is it?' _he suddenly got an idea when he saw Aomine lazily got up and joined his group,followed by giggles from his fangirls. Aomine for sure had them, they just weren't loud as Kise's.

"Alright group 1, football go on the field." teacher ordered. Kise, along with the half of the class disappeared from Hanamiya's sight.

"Groub B, basketball."

_'I wonder do I still have it in me.' _Makoto actually haven't played once since he turned into Makka.

"Aomine-kun will you show us how to shoot? Please,please..." once they got on the field Aomine was surrounded by squealing teenage girls. Other boys from the group were angrily starring at him. jealousy was always present, and people were so easily consumed by it.

"Meh, you just...shoot.." Aomine scratched the back of his head, rolling his eyes.

_' I shouldn't reveal that I can play...who knows what kind of connection can one make...but...this is the chance...Ahomine is too dull to make any conections, anyways.'_ Hanamiya thought observing whining from the rest of the girls as Aomine was on his way to sit down and take a nap.

"Hey, Aomine, how about we play?" Ren, guy from the class asked.

"It won't even be fun." Aomine yawned. _'That hideously arrogant bastard. Not that he's wrong.' _Hanamiya wondered if he challenges Aomine will he be able to give one shot, he didn't know capabilities of this female body.

He pushed his way trough the crowd.

"We played once, and it was 35:0 for me if I remember it correctly." Aomine smirked.

"I want one on one."

.

Some of the girls gasped.

"We can have one on one anytime you want, in my bedroom. If that's what you meant." Aomine smirked.

_'That's not even at least bit amusing.' _Hanamiya was oddly calm.

"You wish, you imbecile. I meant the basketball. "

"Is she serious?" someone asked.

"Eh?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. For several reasons.

_'She is a girl. (has boobs)_

_Rather thin._

_Height difference is obvious._

_I'm Aomine Daiki.'_

"What? Are you scared or something?" Makka crossed her arms.

"I told you there was something wrong with the new girl." various voices were whispering. "I think she's cool. She's always so bold."

"I think she's mental."

Aomine was just staring '_I wanted to take a nap.'_

"Alright. If you're able to take the ball from my hands, I'll play with you. If you're not, you should think of a way to compensate for my precious time I was wasting on this." he smirked.

Makka nodded.

"Woah,girl wait there.. I was first. Besides do you know what you're getting yourself into? You just said you'll do something for him if you lose." Ren shouted.

" Alright, you can go first. I don't care." she shrugged and stepped aside.

"Ah...man..." Aomine rolled his eyes. _'Playing against Ren isn't at least bit interesting.'_

"Consider this your time to think about your decision to play against me." he glances at girl who,he thought, lost her mind.

Makka just smirked and went to sit with the rest of the class. Their teacher was nowhere around, she probably went with other group.

It was over rather quickly, Ren couldn't even take one shot. He managed to steal three balls from Aomine but that was about it.

"Damn it..." ... "He truly is Generation of Miracles, there is no one who can compare to them."

"Alright, my turn." she approached Aomine who was spinning ball on his finger.

"Could you at least try this time?" Makka asked him.

"Huh? Just try to take the ball from me. And please, don't hurt yourself, cutie."

Makka narrowed her eyebrows. '_Alright, if this body doesn't work like mine old used to, then I will kill myself. Steals were my speciality'_

Aomine was just lazily bouncing the ball.

_'If she's this slow, then she has some serious problems with her ego.'_

Makka reached for the ball and Aomine, sighing just shifted it to the other side, like he did with Ren but in a moment, the ball was gone.

He saw it, her stealing it, she wasn't so fast but it was like she knew...like she predicted what he will do.

Makka shot and scored.

"Omg, she did it." someone yelled.

"Do I now get the chance to play against you?" Makka asked smirking.

_'Who is this girl?' _

Aomine was slightly shocked. He never saw a girl who could play basketball well enough to steal a ball from him. It peaked his interest, as he tried to remember has he met her before.

"Alright. Not that I was even trying, but you're not as bad as I thought." he waited for her next move.

* * *

Aominecchi :3

What do you think? What's Hanamiya's next move? Will he be able to peak Aomine's interest, or he already did that?

Reviews guys =333333


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo sé que ella estan bonita, **  
**Que hasta parece bendita, **  
**Pero es un ángel caído, **  
**Ella es una maldición.**

"She stole another one." everyone was interested in how Makka did it, but more why Aomine isn't trying at all. Or he did, but she was good?

"Look, I don't care if you're so good that you don't even have to try to beat these guys.." she showed to where the rest of the class was, "But if you want to win, you'll sure as hell have to 'try' against me."

Aomine smirked. _'Maybe...just maybe...I've found a cure to my boredom.'_

And he tried. He played like he plays during matches. He was slightly shocked when he saw she could keep up, but still it was pointless. When 'Aomine' tries no one can stop him.

32: 10 . Aomine was the victor.

"Now I see why they call you Generation of miracles." Makka smiled after it was over. Aomine smirked: "You're surprisingly good at this."

"Basketball isn't the only thing I'm good at." Makka winked.

Aomine's eyebrow twitched.

Yes, he has thought what you think he has thought.

Second after that Makka disappeared making her way trough the people from the class.

_'Who is that girl?' _

...

"So, did you have fun?" Makka asked Kise as they were going home from school. He wanted to accompany her and Hanamiya couldn't waste chances.

"Football."Kise rolled his eyes. Recently, Makka found out that Kise was playing football before basketball and he soon overpowered his school team,so he quit.

"I never played football." she admitted honestly._ 'I'm really honest this time.'_ Hanamiya never tried it, and he didn't have the slightest wish to ever try.

"Really? What about basketball?" he asked. She looked him "I would say I play decent enough for a girl."

...

Aomine was lying on the floor,spinning ball on his finger. _'Akashi will definitely scold me this time.'_

He narrowed his eyebrows again thinking about yesterday's events.

_' "Basketball isn't the only thing I'm good at." ' _

OH SNAP OUT OF IT.

"I don't even have the slightest idea who she is."

"Aomine-kun?" he paused when he heard familiar female voice calling him. He couldn't see her but he could hear footsteps on wooden floor.

Aomine looked up. "You weren't on practice again! Akashi kun will murder you." Satsuki almost screamed at him.

"Don't worry." he sighed. "What's wrong with you? These last months...Aomine-kun, why are yo doing this?" she asked.

"I'm bored."

Satsuki sighed, impatiently ticking with her leg.

"Aomine-kun?"she asked after some time. "Eh?" he yawned.

"Who is it that you don't have the slightest idea who she is?" she asked. Aomine rolled his eyes. If there was a person he could tell almost everything to, it was Satsuki. They were childhood friends, they knew everything about each other . Sometimes people would think that they dated, but nothing of that sort ever happened between them. Satsuki was in love with Kuroko...and he well...never loved anyone like that.

Sure, he had girlfriends, but they were just crushes, and they would start to bore him quickly.

"Girl I played basketball with, yesterday." he said slowly. Satsuki blinked, confused. "We have a girl that can play basketball besides me?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's good no doubt about it. Nothing like Generation of miracles level, but good nonetheless."

"I don't remember a girl like that here." Satsuki looked up thinking.

"Me, neither. That's why I'm frustrated, I have no idea who she is."

Satsuki looked him with knowing smirk. "Ohh...so you're interested?" she teased.

"Don't say such things Momoi. I was merely surprised. You know relationships and crushes bore me to no end." Aomine throwed a ball against the wall and caught it with ease.

"Maybe she's transfer student." she suggested. "Yeah, I think that too. " Aomine yawned. "Now, excuse me I think I'll take a nap. Don't you worry about Akashi, I'll think of something, he still needs me."

...

"Friday, finally.." Aomine sighed as he was walking towards the classroom. Everyone was tired, it's always like this at the end of the week. Even Kise, who was all euphoric about coming Winter Cup and his new date was kind of down.

"Come on, Aominecchi, is anything ever fun to you?" Kise beamed at him, walking out of the classroom suddenly._'So his good mood has returned.'_ Aomine rolled his eyes. "Satsuki told me about the girl. Who is she, Aominecchi?" Kise smirked trying to give him high-fine but Aomine pushed his hand lazily.

"Whatever Satsuki told you you're mistaken. I didn't go crazy about any girl." he answered. "Well, not yet. " Kise winked.

_' I won't...even though, I'm replaying 'that' in my head over and over... stupid girl.'_

"Kise-kun?" he heard 'that' voice.

"Makka-chan, let me introduce you to my teammate, Aominecchi-kun!" Kise smiled.

It was her.

Aomine couldn't do anything, just stare. Makka smiled " Kise, you know we're going to the same class? " she asked. "But Aomine's always sleeping." Kise pouted.

_'She is...Kise's new girl...' _

* * *

:3

Text above the story means this:

I know that she's beautiful

that she seems blessed

but she's a fallen angel

she's a curse.

(I'm sorry for mistakes, but both spanish and english aren't my first languages...I'm not sure if I translated the part with 'bendita' right, if anyone knows to translate it properly let me know I'll change it)

Things are getting interesting, neh?

I know it seems that Makka is a b*tch but Hanamiya is, you know really...evil.

I'll put a new chapter after few reviews, I want to know what do you people think? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**In revenge and in love woman is more barbaric than man is.**

**.**

Aomine wasn't napping. Inside him there was such turmoil that he couldn't simmer down. He glanced at the other side of classroom where Kise and Makka were having a conversation. Teacher was writing something down, not paying attention.

_' It doesn't concern me.' _he kept repeating inside his head.

_'If only Satsuki could shut her big mouth, now everyone will ask him about the girl.' _He narrowed his eyebrows. _'Half of the class was there, what if someone tells Kise will he make a connection. I'm not crushing on that girl...'_

She laughed. She looked so pretty when she laughed. Better than that stern look she was having when he played against her.

Hanamiya flickered his eyes towards Aomine, being greeted with pair of dark blue orbs.

He looked away.

...

"Stop pestering me." Midorima wasn't as euphoric as Kise about his date. Kise was always like this, getting worked up about smallest things, every week he fell in love of his life, and every little detail was fascinating to him. Aside, his talk about modeling was what Midorima also found pretty annoying.

"Aominecchi-kun met her." Kise whined "She's cool isn't she?" Kise asked indigo haired boy who was leaning against the lockers.

"Eh?" he looked up.

"Aomine is thinking about his mysterious girl." Satsuki came in carrying everyone a drink.

"I'm not." Aomine yawned, this was all tiring him.

"If he played basketball against her she must go to his class?" Midorima asked. Aomine glared at him.

_'Last thing I need now is to Kise find out. I have to talk to Makka, why the hell was she flirting with me if she just started dating him?'_

"No way, none girl in our class knows how to play, not to mention good enough to steal the ball from Aominecchi." Kise laughed.

...

_'Everything is going perfect.' _Hanamiya was humming as he walked trough the hall. He noticed some cold stares, from Kise's fangirls of course but he couldn't care less. On top of seducing Kise he managed to make Aomine feel uncomfortable. This was just the beginning. He will make them pay dearly. They will fall on their knees in front of him._ 'Especially you, Akashi' _

Suddenly he felt strong arm around his left hand pulling him in the closet. "What?" Makka shouted.

"Shh...just a second damn it." she recognized that voice. _'Should I be scared? Is this Karma?' _Hanamiya was going crazy inside his head.

"Aomine?"

Aomine tensed,she sounded scared. That little,sweet voice could make him do anything.

"I didn't mean to scare you." he said forgetting all about how he should yell at her for not telling him everything.

Aomine slowly released her hand and took a step back.

"Why did you want to play basketball against me?" he narrowed his eyebrows. "Should there be a reason?" Makka asked innocently.

" How come Kise doesn't know that you can play?"

"He never asked." Makka hissed. "What is this? Questioning? Have I wronged you somehow, Aomine Daiki?" she said slowly emphasizing his name.

Aomine realized he went over the line this time. '_ She is probably scared now. You idiot!'_

"I just..." _'She didn't seem so innocent yesterday. She looked bold,sexy, she managed to stand against him. Who the hell was she really?'_

"I'm sorry if I did something I'm not aware of. I didn't know it was important if Kise and I dated. Which by the way we weren't, since we haven't went on a date yet." she smiled.

"You like him?" Aomine asked. He didn't know what answer he wanted her to give. If she says yes, he could just turn around and never think about this again. If she says no, he could...well, he didn't know exaclty... _'I don't like her. I don't. I like funny, big chested girls. Not girls like her. She carries all sorts of problems with her. Strong. Smart. Independent. Dangerous...Alluring.'_

"That doesn't concern you." she muttered quietly, as if she was afraid of his reaction.

_'Yeah, just you wonder about that, Aomine-kun.' _Hanamiya was enjoying watching ace in confusion.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, you don't have to..." he reached with his hand as Makka took a step back.

"Why are we here? What do you want Aomine-kun?" she asked.

"This is too bothersome." Aomine suddenly scratched his head,giving up.

"Aomine-kun, I thought..." Makka called out.

"What?"

"We can play basketball again."

Aomine sighed "It's pointless, you can't beat me. Mind if I ask, what do you see in Kise anyways? Or are you also one of those girls who like him because he is a model?" he narrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't care about that. Why shouldn't I like him?" Makka asked. "He's childish and-."."I thought he was your friend." she added.

"I was just stating my opinion."

"Who should I like then? You?" Makka asked straight out. Aomine was shocked, how could she just put it so bluntly.

_'Well,fine. Two can play that game.'_

"Yes. I think you should."

"I heard Aomine-kun was arrogant." Makka grinned.

Aomine sighed, laughing a bit. '_This girl..is sure entertaining if anything.' _"I always win, Makka. It's not arrogance."

"This is not the court."

_'Besides, I already have you where I want you,you imbecile.'_ Hanamiya's brain was few steps ahead of Aomine's. Beings a genius isn't useless in things like these.

"It makes little difference."

"It was nice chatting with you, but I have to go, some of us can't sleep for the whole day." Makka smiled and went closer to him.

'What is she doing?' Aomine thought getting a bit tense when he could feel her so close.

He felt something warm on his face, close to his lips. Her skin was so soft. Softer than he would expect from someone who could pull that 'tough' act.

"You had something on your face,Aominecchi kun." she smiled and turning on heels, went out.

He highly doubted he had something on his face. Lunch was ages ago.

Aomine slowly touched that warm spot on his skin she left.

_'That little witch, she did this on purpose.'_

_'And calling me Aominecchi, just like Kise.'_

_'She has soft and warm hands..'_

His mind was fast pacing, he wanted more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jealousy is the tie that binds, and binds, and binds...**

"How long will you hold that ball Midorimacchi? I want to play too." Kise shouted. Midorima as per usual announced his good day and refused to let anyone shoot except for himself.

Akashi wasn't as strict as usual on them today, he calculated that they have enough time to prepare for the Winter Cup and that it really doesn't matter. Victory is a matter of a fact for them.

"Enough. Aomine get back in the game this instant." Akashi's voice wasn't loud but everyone heard it. Aomine who was sitting at the edge of the court sighed and got up. Not even him was crazy enough to disobey Akashi.

"Aominecchi-kun, let's play one on one." Kise shouted smiling._ 'That idiot will never give up. Even if I beat him thousand times, he will ask to play against me again.'_

_'That idiot'_ Aomine thought ironically _' is going on a date with the girl I like.'_

"Come on, Aominecchi, I've gotten better. This time for sure I'll beat you." Kise was always enthusiastic about everything.

Aomine smirked and dribbled his way trough Midorima and Kise both.

There just wasn't anyone better than him. Sometimes he hated this, but this wasn't the time.

"Wow that was quick. Again, Aominecchi." Kise shouted as Kuroko rolled his eyes. Kuroko was Kise's mentor back in middle school. Kise started to play last but he quickly learned, and got on the same level as the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

_'He was popular with girls, that was out of the question, but how could she choose him over me?'_

Aomine narrowed his eyebrows, and as he went on pushed Kise harder.

At first he was confused but he accepted the game.

_' When I think about it, I don't know anything about her. I shouldn't be thinking this.'_

Kise smiled, waiting for his next move, because he managed to block the last one. _'He has really gotten better.'_

_'But he'll never be better than me.'_

He went forward pushing Kise to the floor, which is a foul but he didn't care.

_' Then why..'_

"Aomine, what the hell? What's gotten into you?" Akashi shouted.

"That was tough, Aominecchi." Kise stood up, still smiling.

_'If only I could tear that stupid smile off your face.'_

"Aomine-kun, calm down. Is there something troubling you?" he heard small voice behind him. _'Ahh, Kuroko..I always forget that he's here.'_

"Nothing." He felt embarrassed for having such thoughts, Kise would never think like that about him. Blonde worshiped him in a way.

"Sorry,Ryouta." he shouted but Kise didn't seem to matter. In fact he was happy that Aomine was playing harder than usual.

"Aomine, really if there is something...You know I can only play as good as you do. You are my light." Kuroko said.

"I said there wasn't." Aomine could hardly restrict himself from shouting.

...

"Wish me luck, guys. Tonight is crucial." Kise beamed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever...Is our bet still on Midorima?" Atsushi asked munching on gummy bears. Midorima smirked,nodding.

"Kise, I warn you if this ends before two weeks I will make sure you never go out with a girl again." he said darkly.

"Hey, that's cheating." Murasakibara whined.

"Aomine-kun wait." Kuroko called after his 'light' who quickly disappeared from the locker room.

_' He will probably just go somewhere and chill instead of studying.'_

They walked in silence, Kuroko was well aware that something was troubling Aomine but he couldn't put his finger on.

"Kuroko this is starting to annoy me. I told you, nothing is wrong." Aomine sighed when they reached park.

"I know there is something." Kuroko muttered quietly.

"..."

"Look, there is a ball, we can play." Kuroko suggested pointing to it.

"We just had a training,Kuroko." Aomine rolled his eyes. However two boys ended up on the court watching some kids play. Kuroko wanted to join but Aomine emphasized that he's tired multiple times.

"That girl they're talking about... Is there a new girl Aomine?" Kuroko asked. Aomine sighed "Does it really matter Kuroko? I never ask you about Momoi, do I?"

"Because you already know everything. You and Momoi are best friends."

Aomine glared. If there wasn't for Momoi he would get out of this whole mess.

"Who is she Aomine? Do we know her?" he asked. Aomine shook his head. Quickly. Way to quickly, making Kuroko eye him in suspicion.

"You can tell me everything."

"What the hell do you want to know? It doesn't matter. It's nothing. Just a small crush." Aomine yelled his cheeks flustered. It was hard for someone like Aomine to admit having even a bit of an interest towards someone. Kuroko knew how difficult was for them to put up Aomine with his now ex girlfriends.

"If it doesn't matter why are you yelling here at me instead of for example, talking to her."

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MATTER."

"You said you have a crush."

"Minor crush. Nothing."

"You were grumpy this whole morning, what happened?"

"Nothing CAN happen, that happened."

Kuroko rose an eyebrow._ 'Aomine has love problems?' _Shorter male would never believe this if he hadn't witnessed this with his own eyes.

"She has a boyfriend?" he asked.

"To be specific, not yet. But that's not the problem. " Aomine sighed in frustration.

"Then what is?"

"You don't get it Kuroko. The problem is..well...who is that guy, not that she has a boyfriend... you...get it?" he asked watching Kuroko's confused expression.

Aomine now really felt this will be a real bummer.

"Who is she?"

"She is...well... first of it's nothing like serious...It's just a small infatuation. It will get over soon." Aomine really felt uncomfortable now.

Kuroko waited.

"The girl...Kise is going out tonight."

* * *

Kuroko found out? What will be his role in this? Will he be able to discover who Makka really is?

(Idk, yet :P)

Oh, poor, jelly Aominecchi-kun. Don't worry, I love you :3

Meh... I'm busy with school but I'll try to update regularly.

Reviews? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Somewhere they call Kyoshi and Hanamiya - Uncrowned kings, but in the manga translation I read was Uncrowned generals.

Enjoy Hanamiya's fans, this chapter is solely about though he is down right devil himself, even he feels...something right?

* * *

**There's an inherent thing in me where, if things are going too smooth, I'll sabotage the hell out of them, just to make the music more of a sanctuary.**

...

_/"Quickly, get the ball." dark haired boy yelled, running towards the rival's basket. They were in a tough position. _

_"Makoto, what shall we do?" _

_..._

_"There is no way, no reality, no possible outcome in which I don't walk out as a winner. Stay down, that's where your place is. Remember that."_

_Pitiless eyes, impossibly strange, one golden other ruby red, looked over me as he walked towards his team to confirm victory._

_Humiliation._

_..._

_/_

Makka woke up from her afternoon nap breathing heavily. _'It was drea__m.' _she looked around only to find herself in her room.

_'Over and over. Always that same dream.' _Hanamiya forcefully pulled straind of his, now long, hair.

This whole thing was just messed up. _'I don't even know who I am anymore.'_

Being someone completely different than his true self was taking its toll. Hanamiya was constantly bothered with painful headaches. Makka barely managed not to scream sometimes. Now he, no she, couldn't give up. Now that she has Kise wrapped around her little finger. Aomine...Aomine will crawl on the floor in front of her. _'It's only a matter of time before they introduce me to the rest of the team. They will pay. Burn. Drown.'_

_'And then, Akashi... Those words you spit into my face will cost you dearly.'_

"I still have time." she thought remembering she agreed that Kise picks her up at seven.

Hanamiya was a bit scared, even though he couldn't admit it. He's going on a date. With a guy. A guy.

Couple of months earlier, just the idea would disgust him, but now things were different. What had to be done, had to be done.

_'What if he tries to kiss me?' _his constant smirk went down. Hanamiya imagined that overly cute boy leaning in and closing his golden eyes... _'NO! NO! NO! That won't happen. I can't just...kiss a guy. I'm not gay...I'M NOT.'_

He sighed frustrated, there is nothing that can be done. If I want my plan to work.

He stared at himself in a mirror. _'This is now..me.' _he eyed suspiciously dark haired girl that was reflecting in it. After couple of minutes he realized he should be more careful. Here, no one can recognize him,but what if he meets his former teammates. Someone who spent timeless hours with him will definitely recognize him. Even if he's a girl now. Makka looked very much like his old self, with few variations, just...in female form.

He was tired. Only thing that pushed Hanamiya further was his incredibly sadistic nature. He was absolutely sure he was wronged, and everyone who had their fingers in it will pay. He wanted them to suffer, to suffer insanely.

He wanted them to fall down, to crush them just like they did him back in middle school.

Only thing that he had was that name, name people gave him and others like him, _'Uncrowned general.'_

_/_

_"Hey Makoto, you alright?" he heard his teammate ask. He looked up, entire locker room didn't seem to care about their loss too much. "We just lost." he said quietly. 'Without even making any damage to them.'_

_"But they are Generation of Miracles. No one can defeat them. We came to finals, don't be so down. We did fine."_

_Fine is not enough._

_/_

"Damn you, Teiko!" he yelled.

He realized he doesn't have much time to get ready for his date with Kise. _'How time flies when you...think.'_

_/  
__"There is no way, no reality, no possible outcome in which I don't walk out as a winner. Stay down, that's where your place is. Remember that."_

_/_

"I swear I will destroy you. No, first, I will make you destroy them, your team. Then I will destroy you, Akashi."

* * *

So, Akashi is the person Hanamiya hates the most. :/ (I love Akashicchi... )

This is 10th chapter, so I will speed up things a bit starting from next chap and on.

Reviewsss :) 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. Love takes hostages.**

**...**

Kise stood in front of a medium-sized apartment where Makka told him she lived. _'Does she live alone?' _he was nervous, there was no point in denying it.

Shortly after he pushed the bell button, Makka appeared at the door opening them. "Hey." she smiled warmly.

"Hey, beautiful."

Makka let him in, before Kise could even hand her flowers he hid behind his back. Kise looked around, trying to see what kind of person she really is trough her home. Everything was neat and minimalistic but colored in warm colours he wouldn't expect from her.

"I have something for you." he smiled. Makka raised an eyebrow but he could see smile appear on her face when she peeked at flowers he got her. Kise didn't want to go traditional and buy her roses, he thought they were too cheesy and Makka was the type of the girl who hated cheesiness. "They're beautiful." he could swear her face lit up.

"You'll probably think I'm stupid, but I don't know...which flowers are these?" she asked. "Calla lilies." He read somewhere that they represented magnificent things and beauty. In Kise's opinion Makka was both.

...

"We haven't tried that one." Makka pointed at the space battle game. She pulled Kise's hand dragging him._ 'Warm..' _He looked at their fingers intertwined, her slightly paler hand in his. Makka had such soft hands, even for a girl. Like a child.

_'I'm actually having fun.' _Hanamiya thought even though he felt like an idiot carrying stuffed tedy bear Kise won for Makka.

He saw some girl angrily starring at them. She was probably another one of Kise's fans.

" You want me to win you another one?" Kise asked smiling. Makka raised an eyebrow "Are you sure you will win?" she asked. "Of course." Kise winked.

"No thanks, I can win by myself."she replied.

" That's a boys game. I've played it before." Kise pointed to a screen with a spaceship on it. _'Of course it is. I won it countless times.' _Hanamiya smirked in himself.

"I can do it. In fact I'm going to beat any guy that challenges me."

"Is that a challenge,pretty face?" they heard voice behind them. Unknown guy, possibly in high school like them was just casually hanging around the game machine.

"Who the hell are you?" Kise narrowed his eyebrows.

" Shut it kid. This is between me and this cutie." he rolled his eyes "So you think you can beat me?"

"Of course." Makka sad clinging to Kise's arm to calm him down. "Shall we make a bet?"

"Makka." Kise looked her with shocked face.

"Hmmm... If I win, you dump that kid and go out with me instead."

_'What is that guy thinking?' _Kise was pissed off, now. "Are you scared?" guy asked.

"I'm not. Kise-kun, don't worry, this will be quick." _'After all, no one ever defeated me at that game.'_

"But, Makka..."

She touched his face "Don't worry. You always win and show off, can't I do it for a bit?"

_'Show off...I'm not showing off. Can't you see how that guy is looking at you?'_

_..._

Makka stared at the screan, the result was a bit of a surprise for her. She was two levels behind the guy, and this never ever happened.

Kise was just standing next to her, not uttering the word.

_'Well, that bet will kind of mess up my plan if I don't win.'_

"Are you really that bad, or you want me that bad?" one thing that irritated Hanamiya more than the fact that he was losing, was that guy's voice.

"I'm going to beat him up." Kise suggested. Makka smiled at the blonde. "There won't be need for that."

_'Let's be serious now'_

...

"She won."

"That was awesome game."

In an instant there were bunch of people around them. Kise didn't mind the girls, he was always nice to them, but he did mind all the attention Makka was getting from the guys around them.

He swiftly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of there. "Ouch, what was that for?" she asked all innocent. Kise didn't answer.

_'Maybe I overdid it a bit.' _Makka wondered was Kise the jelaous type, he didn't seem like one.

"Look." he just pointed above their heads. A snowflake.

"It's snowing." Makka cried out happily. _' That would be the thing I like...beside bringing misery to these idiots.'_

"You love winter?" Kise asked still holding her hand.

Makka nodded. "I always did. It's just something...magical about it."

_'She is like a little kid. Who would've thought that? There's like bunch of different Makkas mixed in one. '_

"I always used to spend my winter vacations at Grandma. She had a big garden and we..." Makka suddenly stopped herself when she almost said 'we boys'..._'Damn it, that was close...Why am I even talking about this?'_

"Sorry, Kise-kun. I must be boring talking about that. "she smiled.

_'You could never bore me.'_

"Please tell me more,Makka-chan." Kise was listening intently. "But you're a lot more interesting. I want to know more about you." she said her voice so sweet Kise couldn't deny her request.

_'I don't know anything about you. Why so mysterious?' _he thought as he started talking random things about him, well he thought it will make him sound cooler.

"I thought you liked your fangirls." she replied after Kise complained how they glomp him all the time.

"Well...at first I did, but then...it became annoying. I can never meet a normal girl. I couldn't actually, until I met you." he smiled.

_'Normal girl...yeah, you're totally right on that one. ' _ Hanamiya couldn't decide was this all amusing to him or he actually felt a bit empathy for blonde. Kise was like a puppy. Naive, easy to manipulate, friendly and nice to everyone, yet he could sweep girls of their feet._ 'If there was anyone from Generation of Miracles I would spare of my wrath, it would be Kise. Fortunately'_ Hanamiya smirked _'there isn't anyone for whom I can feel pity right now.'_

...

_'Don't. freak. out. or. I . will. commit. suicide.' _Hanamiya was screaming inside of his head at Makka, even though they were one and the same person.

"I had a really great time." she said hugging tedy. "I'll name him Kise."

"You don't like him more than me right?" Kise asked scratching his head.

"But look how cute he is." she couldn't resist. "Eh? Cuter than me?" Kise made his famous puppy face. It worked on everyone. Everyone except well...Hanamiya.

"Yeah." she said straightforward. Kise looked up. _'Why this girl always has to ruin my cute moments...'_

"If you had great time, maybe we could go out again sometime?" he asked. "Yes." _' Have I said that too quickly? How fast does one average girl react to this? Maybe I miscalculated something.' _Hanamiya was freaking out looking at blonde who was smiling.

"Even though I still think you're annoying."

"Eh?"

"Yes. And show off."

"Really, Makka-chan? You're the only one who insults me. Why can't you just admit it?"

"What?"

"You like me. I like you, too. I thought it was obvious."

_'You like me? I kinda already knew that. And yes, I like you too, you're everything I need to infiltrate into Generation of Miracles.'_

"How can I like someone so annoying? I certainly-.

Makka couldn't finish her sentence because she felt pair of soft lips against hers. Hanamiya calculated every possibility for this to happen but how can someone prepare for this. _'I'll just ignore the fact that I'm being kissed by a guy.'_

If anything, Kise was good at this_. 'If I could just forget I was once a boy, I could actually enjoy in this.'_

She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Kise embraced petite girl holding her gently.

_'Lick on the lower lip? That just won't go as you want, my apologies.' S_he felt he wanted more, even if it's just a bit more, Hanamiya knew what he had to do. He, or should I say she pulled back.

Kise looked her with the eyes of a kid whom they just took their most beloved toy.

"Goodnight." she smiled and walked into building where her apartment was.

Kise wanted to yell ' don't leave me like this'

It was so short. So sweet.

"You will be my girl, Makka. Then I will kiss you all the time."

* * *

:33333

This was kinda cute, don't you think... (but hey everything Kise does is cute xD)

Anyways, I'm writing new story,inspired by manga I've recently read... with oc, but I still haven't decided whether my main pairing should be AomineXoc or HanamiyaXoc... who would you rather have as main character?


	12. Chapter 12

**He bit the inside of his cheek, Death purring wildly. **

**The pleasure of her touch, even one so innocent, rocked him to the core.**

**...**

"That can't be true."

"But Kise-kun took her on a date. I swear."

"No, Kise-kun should be mine." "Hey, he's not yours." "She just got here, how's that fair?"

Makka was greeted with bunch of hateful looks and whispers wherever she appeared on Monday.

_'Whatever.' _she couldn't bother with that stuff right now. There was damage to be done.

_'Where's Kise?'_

"Aomine-kun you forgot your bag." Makka turned to see really beautiful pink-haired girl running towards their classroom. Mentioned ace was kind of napping on his desk. _'She must be Momoi.'_

"Eh?" he yawned. She crossed her arms and threw a backpack at him.

Makka stood behind Momoi quietly observing. _'One can never know...'_

"Sorry, I was exhausted after practice.." he gave Satsuki apologetic look "What practice!? While the rest of the team was working hard you procrastinated with stretching so you wouldn't have to do anything."

_'So he really is the lazy one.'_

"I can't believe you would forget your stuff like that Aomine-kun." Satsuki turned surprised that someone was interrupting their conversation.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at Makka who was smiling at both of them. Aomine looked at the blackboard, ignoring her.

"Oh...I'm sorry, that wasn't really polite. I'm Makka." she smiled. _'Makka? Sounds familiar...' _Momoi was sure she heard her name before but she couldn't remember. "She the girl Kise talks about all the time." Aomine sighed.

"Oh..You're the one. Nice to meet you, I'm Satsuki Momoi." she smiled.

"Since we met Kise's girl...where is your mysterious girl Aomine? Don't tell me you still don't know who she is?" Momoi turned to blue haired ace.

_'Mysterious girl?' _Hanamiya was quite shocked inside of his head. He...err, Makka was supposed to be the girl that will Aomine fall helplessly in love with, having some other girl meddling in his business was troublesome.

"Satsuki." Aomine sighed frustrated.

"Hey, Makka... Do you know her? I bet Aomine won't tell me because he thinks I will tease him." Momoi turned smiling.

"What girl?" Makka asked still smiling. "There is no girl." Aomine yelled.

"Aomine kun played basketball with her."

.

_'Wait what?' _Makka peered over Momoi's shoulder to see completely pissed off Aominecchi. _'I have to thank you for this one, Momoi...you should see his face.'_

_'What now? Kise will kill me...well,he'll definitely try to.' _Aomine bit his lower lip.

"I don't know...She's not goint to our class maybe." Makka looked up twirling her hair between fingers.

"You have to help find her-."."The bell rang,Momoi." Aomine noted.

...

"You could say it, you know." Makka turned after putting stuff in her locker. Aomine was leaning against the wall, looking at the ball in his arms.

"Say what, Aomine-kun?" she asked smiling all innocently.

Aomine rolled his eyes "Eh...nothing." he started walking towards the yard.

"Wait." Makka called after him. Aomine felt something warm pulling on his arm, seeing petite girl, same girl who made him feel so frustrated and on a brick of hating his own teammate.

"..." Warmth was slowly spreading trough his arm, Aomine couldn't prevent himself from admiring how soft her skin was.

"I didn't mean...I didn't want you to hate me. " she murmured.

_'You poor, unfortunate thing.' _Sometimes Hanamiya would even surprise himself with all the crap he could pull out of his sleeve.

Aomine would answer something if he wasn't unable to think clearly. He only saw her holding his arm. It was an innocent touch, nothing you couldn't do to a friend, or even a stranger if you want to ask them something, but he couldn't help himself but to wonder,how would it feel like...

_'I could never hate you.'_

"I'll be late for practice." Aomine wanted to get away from this. _'I'm going to find some other girl and get this nasty pest out of my mind.' _But as soon as he thought that he felt a pang inside his chest..Nasty pest..._'How could I call something as delicate and bold at the same time nasty pest?... I'm being unfair here.'_

"I was just trying to be nice, imbecile." Makka snapped. "I don't know what your problem is, why Momoi said that... That's not true is it?" she crossed her arms.

"That doesn't concern you." Aomine started walking.

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

On reflex Aomine turned and pushed Hanamiya to the wall gripping her shoulders ligthly.

"You are nothing but a trouble. You cause it by breathing."

She just stared at him with widened eyes.

"Why do you have to be his?"

"..."

"Just because you went on one date doesn't mean anything."

"It was a pretty good date,Aominecchi." she smiled. _'Sometimes I enjoy myself too much. Too much. Karma will definitely kick me in the butt.'_

Aomine was red from anger. _'Is she mocking me?' _

* * *

Cliffhanger xD

:3

The rest of GoM will appear soon, and the Winter Cup is getting closer so...stay tuned :)

You know those reviews? I really appreciate them because they give me inspiration. I know someone reads this, then :D (since my mum always complains how I spend too much time on the internet doing nothing :)

Oh, and tomorrow I'm putting new chapter of my other story with the oc... if you're bored check it out. xD


	13. Chapter 13

**"To her face?" he asked.**  
**"I never see her face."**  
**"She wears a mask?"**  
**"In a way, yes. Of stone. Of absolute stone."**

**...**

"You can't like him." Aomine yelled, probably way more loudly than he should. They were still in school, someone could hear them.

"I don't have to clarify myself to you." The fact is that Aomine was starting to hold Hanamiya way to tight and it's not like he adored being in pain. _'I can't hold it anymore.'_ Aomine leaned, completely oblivious to Makka's words, he wanted to taste those sweet lips that said all those poisonous words. He wanted to show her how much better he is than Kise, to make her shut up, stop the game...don't give her a chance to reject him, there is no way she ever could.

Makka winced, pushind him away. "Don't touch me." she said coldly. Aomine couldn't even read anything on her face. _'Is she angry? Disgusted?'_

"But...". "Don't you get it Aomine? Why are you making all this complicated? Do you hate me so?"

_'Hate you? You're so oblivious of anything...Even though, there is no way someone could be that blind...Your face, Makka-chan... I cannot see lies anywhere.'_

"I don't understand." Aomine narrowed his eyebrows. Deep down inside he hated all this commotion. Why can't she be simple like him? I like you. You should like me, NOT my best friend. Life should be like that. Some part of his mind was urging him to forget all this and take a nap.

But somehow the rest of Aomine, couldn't.

"I...like you." she said slowly.

...

"Where is Aomnecchi kun?" Akashi was slowly getting impatient and Kise's question only angered him more. "We'll start the training without him then. Go to the locker room."

"Kise-kun, I've met Makka-chan." Satsuki barged squealing. Kise looked up, Midorima rolled eyes on Kise's puppy face ."Really? What do you think Momoicchi?"

"I think she's adorable. She's all cute but isn't afraid to speak her mind. She even scolded Aomine for forgetting things after our late morning training."

"Geez, you all speak so well of her, I never even heard about Makka before." Atsushi opened another candy bar.

"That's because she's transfer student, baka." Momoi replied.

"Ryota." everyone shut up. Akashi was leaning at the door, with slight irritation. He gave them clear instructions and they were still chatting.

"I don't care whether you have new girlfriend or not, but don't interrupt teamwork with your personal affairs. You've been a bit off lately and not only you but Aomine, too. Winter cup is closer day by day and I can't let team's ace or copycat be in a state like this."

Satsuki looked away while Midorima and Atsushi refused, out of fear, to look anywhere except the floor.

"Understood. I will do no such thing again, Akashicchi." Kise smiled. _'How can he be so cheerful after this?'_ Midorima took his lucky item, clockwork.

"Momoi-chan..." Satsuki turned in surprise. _'I will never get used to Kuroko appearing like that.'_

Everyone else already went to the court. "That Makka...there's something weird about her. I can put my finger on it." he said slowly. _'Eh?'_

"Tetsuya... Are you sure? She's really nice."

"Didn't you see how Aomine looks at her?"

Satsuki blinked couple of times. Sure, somehow Kuroko was always the weird one, and that's why she was in love with him in the first place, and after they started dating she knew he could tell her everything, and likewise. But this was just completely wrong. Daiki was her childhood friend, if there was something wrong with him, she would notice for sure!

But...Kuroko was his shadow. Kuroko understood both of them better than they understand themselves.

"How do you mean? Aomine kun likes his mysterious girl. Oh, and when we are on that, I just have to find out who she is."

"That's what I'm talking about. His mysterious girl is-."

"KUROKO."

Tall figure appeared at the door, making both of them jump in surprise.

"Eh...Kuroko knows who is your mysterious girl? Won't you tell me Aomine?" Momoi whined while Kuroko looked down. _'If I said that now...Aomine would be very angry.'_

"Baka Momoi, Kuroko doesn't know...he's just guessing." Aomine crossed his arms, refusing to look at either of the two.

"Won't you tell me?" Momoi's eyes lit up.

"Of course not!" her reply was a grunt of utter irritation.

"Let's not bother him, Momoi..." Kuroko put his arm around his pink-haired girlfriend. "But..."

"Let us talk about our next date. Where do you want to go?" Immediately everything else was blank in Satsuki's mind.

They brushed past Aomine who glared at his shadow. _'That was close Kuroko...what the hell were you thinking?'_

It couldn't happen now...Now that..._' She likes me. She likes me way more than she likes Kise.'_

He heard sound of bouncing... '_Oh crap, Akashi will for sure kill me this time.'_

...

Hanamiya was walking home, it was a difficult day. _'Not only that, but I'm starting to miss my old life.' _he thought about his team and basketball. Of course he could join basketball club here but it would be potentially dangerous.

"Even as a girl, anywhere else but here, I would get starting position." No one could compete with generation of miracles.

The fact was that girls could play along with boys, but rarely there was girl good enough to actually get the starting position, especially these last years.

_' Whatever... I must focus on present.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**So please shine for me, sunshine.**  
**Will you ever be mine?**

**...**

"And so I thought that would be good idea for our project." Makka was walking with Kise to the classroom. "Uhm...yes, sure." Kise wasn't interested in project at all. _'We a have bunch of time for homework. Won't you stop talking just about school all the time?'_

"So, tomorrow afternoon?" She asked. Kise waved to Midorima who was entering his classroom. "Why don't we do something more fun?" he asked wondering has Midorimacchi seen him at all.

"Like what?" "Like another date." he smiled.

"Well, we have to fin-."."Blondie." Kise was surprised at sudden shoulder tap. "Ahh, Aominecchi kun don't show up like that." _'Geez, having one Kuroko is scary enough.'_

"I just wanted to ask for your homework to copy it." Aomine grinned. "Stop being so lazy Aominecchi. I was having an important conversation right now." Kise tried to push taller boy's arm off him.

" Important conversation? " Aomine made dumb face just to irritate copycat.

_'What are you trying to do Aomine?' _Hanamiya was slightly annoyed because he didn't know what Aomine was thinking.

_/_

_"I... like you."she said slowly._

_Aomine's mouth formed an o, cheeks painted red. 'She... of course. She felt the same as me.'_

_"Why did you reject me then?" he asked. "Because I don't want to hurt anyone." was her reply._

_"But... Is Kise more important to you?" Aomine felt as if he were on needles._

_'Why isn't she answering?'_

_"Kise kun is very important to me. He is my first friend here. " Makka looked down._

_"Kise is a playboy. He has that pretty face and charm and he's using it on every girl. Just because he was nice you can't..."_

_"He is charming isn't he?" Makka smiled like a little child. _

_Aomine winced, was she trying to kill him right here and now? How could she say it like that? Didn't she know he cared more than stupid Kise?_

_" He's not good for you,neh." he brushed off. 'She was just playing around. Maybe her and Kise deserve each other. Besides, whole dating thing takes too much time and effort. Not worth it. Totally not worth it.'_

_"Aomine kun wait." she called after him. 'It won't bother me. This girl is just trouble. Too complicated.'_

_"It's just like that . We don't know each other. I want to get to know you, I feel that Aomine-kun finds this whole thing a bother, but... If you like me Aomine kun, if you really like me, don't just turn your back."_

_"Exactly, we don't know each other. You haven't even given me a chance, Makka chan."_

_"I'm giving you a chance. Can't you see it? Baka Aomine."_

_"You'll leave Kise and be my girl?"_

_She looked away. 'Damn you Aomine, I can't just do that. I need both of you.'_

_Makka took a step forward and lightly brushed Aomine's cheek. She felt how warmer his skin gets from her touch, how slowly there was a visible pink spot on his right cheek._

_"Be patient. You want me to be a bad person? To broke someone's heart?"_

_Aomine would say 'yes' but he thought of Kise...'Why did it have to be you? Why you of all of people?'_

_"No. I'll give you time but if you won't break it off then I will."_

_'He's a goner alright...hurt his friend for me. He would do that. Poor Ahomine kun.' Only one enjoying in that thought was Hanamiya._

_He put his hand on hers that was resting on his cheek and wrapped another around her tiny waist. 'She's really cute like this.' _

_'Finally.' he thought as he leaned to kiss her._

_"I have to go. People are looking for me already." Makka smiled and slipped out of his arms._

_Aomine stood there startled as he watched her disappear behind the corridor._

_He pulled his hair in frustration. 'It was so close,those lips...aaargh you stupid girl... '_

_/_

Hanamiya's eyes twitched as he thought about their conversation. Aomine will destroy all his work with Kise. _' I can't let that happen.'_

"Let's just all get in the classroom, I don't want to be late." she offered them with sweetest smile.

"Makka-chan I wanted to ask you something really important." Kise whined. "You can always ask me later,right Kise kun?" she looked down.

She entered the classroom after Kise and she could honestly feel Aomine's glare. '_Oh well...no one died from a bit jealousy.'_

"Anyways, I wanted you to meet the rest of my team."

'Rest of my...WAIT WHAT?' Hanamiya was suddently completely concentrated on Kise's words. This was is. The exactly what he was hoping for. He knew Kise would do that soon enough.

"Teiko basketball team?" _'Pretending to be stupid in situations when you don't know what to say...bulletproof!'_

"Yeah, I told them about you already..." Kise took out his notebooks. "What did you tell them?" Makka replyed.

Aomine sat across eyeing suspiciously blonde. _' She's not even your girlfriend Kise. You went on one date, that doesn't exactly make it.'_

"Well...if Aominecchi...could leave us alone for a bit..." ."Don't drag me into this." Aomine yawned.

"Aominecchi, please."

"What is happening?" Makka asked. There was one thing Hanamiya really hated, not knowing what was going on.

"We have kind of party for team members and I well...I told them I'll be going with you...as my partner...kind off...couple..." Kise scratched his head smiling all cutesy and blushing.

"You told them we're couple?" Makka glanced at Aomine who turned his back.

Maybe she was too loud for she noticed three girls from class turning their heads in Kise's direction immediately. Kise having a new girlfriend was hot news.

"Yeah. Do you mind?" he took strand of her shiny raven hair and twirled it between his fingers playfully.

"If it's important to Kise kun then I don't." she smiled.

They heard loud crash and and before anyone could react Aomine was walking trough the door.

"Is Aominecchi alright?" Makka asked.

"Eh...don't worry...he's probably frustrated...oh, I didn't tell you. Aominecchi also likes someone. But he won't tell us who she is."

"Really?" Makka asked. Hanamiya wondered about the party. It wasn't like Generation of miracles to throw parties like that. "Hey Kise, what is the party for?" she asked.

"Midorimacchi's birthday. But it'll be a surprise party. Even Akashicchi approved. " he smiled.

* * *

Holidays started and I have time to update almost every day :))

Akashicchi will finally be introduced on Midorimacchi's birthday...and I started to like Aomine in this story, I mean Hanamiya is one little, evil bastard, poor Aho-kun :3

On the side note, I started another story, it only has 3 chapters now but if you're really bored check it out.

Reviews :3 ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Love may be blind, but hate has 20/20 vision.**

**...**

"So you really meant that?" Kise asked. School was finished early that day so when they were heading back home it was still daylight. He looked Makka who appeared not to hear him. "Hey..Makka-chan?" he waved hand in front of her.

_'Going to Teiko basketball team's party. For records I know only few of us will actually get an invitation. But this means...meeting Akashi. What about those three? I don't know much about Murasakibara since he was always one staying in the background. That invisible one...Kuroko, I know nothing about him. Well, he likes Satsuki... Satsuki is more of welcoming towards me, so it shouldn't be a problem.'_

Hanamiya was deeply wrapped in his own thoughts to pay enough attention to Kise. He was too excited to even hear the blonde.

"If you're rejecting me than just say it, don't be like that..." he stopped in front of her making that slightly anxious face.

"Uhm..." she looked up. "Ah." she gasped surprised, she totally forgot about that right now.

"No...I...I was just thinking about something at home. It's really important so I...forgive me, Kise kun." Makka smiled.

He blinked " What happened?"

"Ah...nothing, really. Family problems, nothing new for me." she looked down.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know and just kept blabbering. Is there something I can do Makka-chan?" Kise seemed genuinely worried.

...

"Sorry for making you wait." she said bringing him soda. '_What is he doing?' _Hanamiya bit his tongue.

"Is this you?" Kise turned smiling and showing her photograph of a small,black haired boy.

_'Damn it. I completely forgot about that.'_

"You look like a boy." he said stunned.

"Well I...my mum always wanted a boy so..." _'This of something, quick.'_

"Still...you're cute." Kise smiled putting the picture back.

He sat next to her. Hanamiya looked the room over. _'I'm such..an idiot...sometimes.' _he mentally slapped himself upon seeing his old Kirisaki daiichi hoodie.

Kise haven't noticed it yet. "So you really live alone?" he asked her.

"With my dad. But he's on a business trip again. He won't be coming back for weeks now." she replied.

"So that means we're alone." Kise smirked giving her the 'look'.

_'That's not why I called you, idiot. I called you so you can give me more information on Akashi and Kuroko.'_

"Uhmm..." Makka didn't know what to answer on Kise's new straightforwardness.

He laughed. " I'm not that kind of a guy." Kise said looking warmly at her.

"Thank God. I don't have to kick you out, now."

Kise made a puppy face "You wouldn't kick me out." he said pulling her in his arms.

_'He's so warm... and smells nice. If I really didn't have a good reason to crush them, I wouldn't mind falling for him.'_

"I knew it. You fit right into my arms."

Makka leaned down placing her head on his chest. " Won't you tell me more...about your team?"

Kise looked down at her "About my team? Why do you want to know?"

Makka looked up smiling "Because it's important to you. That's why I want to know more." she replied.

Kise's cheeks turned pink _' She wants to know more. That means she feels the same way as me.' _"Well, let's see. Midorimacchi is my definite best friend, even though he acts like he isn't. I'll introduce him to you on the party, which is this friday by the way." he got into chattering.

"Then Kurokocchi... We are great friends but he ignores me...sometimes. Well, he's quiet and nice and you don't always notice him. Satsuki told me she met you. She thinks you're really nice." Kise smiled.

"Likewise." Makka replied.

"Atsushicchi...he's a cool guy. He likes sweets, and I can't pass him. I think..." he said looking down.

"What?" Makka asked. "You wouldn't even reach to his elbow." he laughed.

_'That's funny isn't it?...not like I enjoy being short. Dumbass.' _Hanamiya was pissed off, raging inside of Makka's head.

"For that you get a red card and I'm not cuddling with you anymore." Makka pushed his hands and tried to get up from his lap.

"Makka-chan..." Kise whined not letting her go. "I was just joking, he's just really tall. Don't make me suffer like that."

"Suffer?" she asked.

"If you want me to be alright you have to let me touch you."

"WHAT?" she hissed.

Kise made that puppy face again "I mean it like this. Not... "

"Hmph." she looked away._ ' Ah crap.' _she stared at her old Kirisaki Daiichi hoodie._ 'I thought it will disappear if I pretend it's not there.'_

She felt something soft and warm on her cheek, close to her lips. _'Ah' _Kise kissed her.

"This...for a now, all I need is this. You have to let me be close."

_'He's quite the prince charming...unlike the other fellow.' _she thought of Aomine.

"What about your captain?"

"Akashicchi...hmmm, he's awesome. Well, most of the time, sometimes he can be..." Kise was trying to find a word.

"How should I put it... when he's angry he's really scary."

_'Scary huh?'_

"You always listen to him?" she asked. "Of course. If it wasn't for Akashicchi we wouldn't have flawless score. He always wins. It's like that. Simply, Akashicchi is... Well I never saw him lose in anything. Ever. Even when he plays shogi he has 0 loses."

Makka listened intently. Out of whole Generation of Miracles Akashi was by far the most dangerous one. Even if he didn't have any abilities, which he had, he was the one who kept all other GoM members under his control.

"What is that?" Kise asked.

"That?" Makka stared at her old hoodie. "That's..." Kise stared at it.

"Kirisaki Daiichi sweatshirt. Why do you have it?" he asked. _'Damn you pretty boy, you notice it now. Well, it's my fault anyways, for being too comfortable.'_

"One of my friends from middle school ended up playing for Kirisaki Daiichi so he gave me his shirt to come cheer him on when I can."

"Who?" Kise asked.

"Kazuya...Kazuya Hara." Hanamiya remembered he was by far the least dangerous one from his old team.

"And he gives you his shirt? What is he to you?" Kise whined._ 'Ah..jealous...' _Hanamiya smirked.

"I told you. Friend from middle school. I haven't even seen him since I transfered here. Why are you jealous Kise-kun?"

"Because you're my girl." Kise hugged her again.

_'I don't remember being one... Ah damn it, he's completely lovely dovely now.'_

"I was actually afraid you knew him." he said playing with her hair. "Who?"

"He's from Kirisaki Daiichi. He's the worst." Kise whispered.

"Who are you talking about?" Makka asked.

"Hanamiya something... We played against him. He used all kinds of dirty tricks. I almost... He almost broke my leg. He would probably succeed if Akashi didn't interfere."

"I never heard of such guy."

"You better. If he's like that on court I can't imagine how is he usually. You know, Kuroko asked him why was he doing that. And the guy laughed in his face. "

"I see."

Kise suddenly smiled thinking of something else "Makka-chan, can I sleep over?" he asked.

"What? Of course not."

"Ahhh...Makka-chan." Kise whined.

"It's late. Don't make me kick you out, you big puppy."

"Alright. But only if you give me a kiss." Kise smiled.

* * *

So, Kise hates Hanamiya too, if he only kneeew...

Anyways, I think I'll have one more chapter before the grand party lol, be patient... :3


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm cinnamon, cloves and fire, you are the rested cedarwood of desire.**

**...**

"You're going to a party and that does it. You lazy doofus." Momoi threw a pillow at Aomine who was yawning, just awaken from his afternoon nap by her. Somehow he regretted ever giving house keys to her.

"No, I'm not. Midorima will be alright, he probably haven't even expected much of it anyways." he smirked knowing it will piss her off. "What? Don't you dare Daiki. Don't you dare, we worked hard to prepare a surprise for Shintarou."

Momoi crossed her arms and death glared the blue haired ace. "Is your girl going with you?" she asked. Aomine winced "What girl? There is no girl, I've told you."

Satsuki sighed "Why Aomine-kun? It's Midorima's birthday." She knew Aomine was always the stubborn one when it came to things like this. But never before did he reject the idea of a party so harshly and suddenly. Something was going on with her best friend and she couldn't do a thing.

_'Let him alone Momoi. Aomine will be alright, he's just anxious lately.' _Tetsuya was handling this way better than her. She wondered why? He seemed worried before that night in the locker room, when Aomine interrupted him in telling her who mysterious girl was. _'Tetsuya would've told me. There probably isn't anyone, only my imagination. I wanted there to be, so I could tease Aomine for he always messes with Kuroko and me.'_

"I know it's Midorima's birthday." he sighed sounding troubled.

She smiled. Every time Aomine-kun sighs like that means he is slowly admitting defeat.

"It will be fun. If you won't bring a girl you can just go around and meet one."

"Why sudden interest in my love life? Who says I need a girl?" Aomine barked.

"Don't try that on me. We all know you can't resist cute, overly curvaceous female."

Aomine rolled his eyes. _'Because they attract me doesn't mean I want anything more than coupling with them. Let alone, to be their boyfriend.'_

"Wait...if your mysterious girl is E cup then that shrinks it a lot. I can find her in no time and you can't stop me Aomine." Satsuki smirked.

"She's not. I haven't yet decided is she C or D but the rest of her is way more beautiful than just her-." Aomine suddenly stopped, mentally slapping himself after he realized. But it wasn't his fault. Everything about Makka to him was something to be talked about. He wanted to contemplate with himself about her chest size ( girls chest size is important for Aomine, for he never liked flat chested girls. A's and B's were a no-no to him. The rest of the guys from team were finding that utterly ridiculous but everyone had a fetish and Aomine had his.), he often found himself mentally undressing her. _- "Aomine-kun, don't look..." she would whisper red spots gaining intensity on her small, petite hands trying to cover her small but tempting curves.- _ He wanted to see that ebony hair flowing around bare,thin waist. Aomine thought she was the perfect size. Desirable yet slender.

"I knew there was a girl." Satsuki smiled quietly.

"There is not. I didn't... " Aomine hissed breaking away from his fantasies. He felt that familiar warmth between his legs and there is no way he would let Satsuki ridicule him more, for he could become hard just by fantasizing about some girl.

"You're coming to a party?" She asked walking casually to the door.

He sighed "It's Midorima's birthday, I can't miss it."

"Do you know what you're going wear?" She suddenly asked. Aomine grunted in frustration. He didn't think of that.

"This." he said pointing to what he was wearing. Under shirt and training pants.

"Baka Aomine. Let me do you a favour." she squealed skipping to his room. "Hey, don't touch my clothes." Aomine hissed, pissed that he has to get up from the couch.

"It's a party. You must have something nice. After all if that girl can make you aroused just by that you should at least impress her."

_'She knows...'_ Embarrassment of Momoi knowing that he actually had a slight boner mortified him.

.

"There you look adorable." Momoi smiled. Aomine narrowed his eyebrows 'adorable' wasn't actually the adjective he was hoping for.

Adorable was something too...ugh. Adorable reminded him of something cutesy, pink, puppy-like...Adorable reminded him of Kise. With his stupid smile and golden hair.

_'How can she like him?_

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Aomine sighed "No. You know I'm not a fan of light colors."

"Ah...but you look so cute Aomine-kun."

"Momoi, I'm not wearing this. I look like Kise." he almost yelled.

"Why are you detesting the idea? Kise found himself an amazing girl.-."." SHUT UP." Aomine yelled regretting it the moment after. Him and Momoi were childhood friends, he never yelled at her like that.

She just stared at him, half scared half surprised.

"I'm sorry." he tried to fix the damage but it was already done.

" Don't worry, everyone snaps every once in a while." she smiled. Aomine looked bewildered, he was sure she will yell back at him. Hit him, throw their friendship away, tell Kuroko to beat him up (he giggled at the idea), throw things at him but to...understand him.

"Can I know what is happening with you Aomine kun? Why are you like that lately?" she asked.

"Just find me something that I can wear and that it's in my colours." he said lightly. Dark blue, black, sporty, nothing uptight. That was him. Cute, boyish shirts, modern jeans and melting overly sweet smell wasn't Aomine.

She nodded looking trough his clothes. He was confused where did she found this, he was sure this shirt didn't belong to him. "Momoi...did you buy this? What was in your bag?" he asked. She looked away.

_'She did...and I just spit on it like that.'_

"Don't worry. I borrowed it from Kise, no wonder you said you looked like him in it. I saw how anxious you were lately, thought it would cheer you up."

"Thanks, Moi-chan. But why aren't you getting ready? Kuroko will be there."

"Baka Aomine. Of course he will, we are going as a couple." she narrowed her eyebrows.

"If you want to talk, I'm here for you." she added. "We're friends, right? I can't stand that you're not alright and you won't tell me. If this is about some girl, who is better than me to talk about it."

Aomine looked down. She could help. It would be so easy to tell her, but there was a risk of her telling Kise or something worse.

"It's just that I can't be with her. That's it. Don't worry." he smiled.

"You can't be with her? Why?" she asked. "It's complicated, you don't want me to drag you into this." Aomine sighed.

"But-."."Look, if you don't find me clothes I will go back to couch and watch Tv instead of going to a party."

Momoi sighed irritated. "Alright then."

* * *

Next chapter is partaaaay xD I'll finally introduce Midorimacchi and Atsushicchi and probably Akashicchi too :3

And if I ever finish this story I'm going to somehow make Aomine punch Hanamiya ditto in the face, I really feel sorry for Aho-kun, he's like one big child and she's toying around with him :(

.

Meh.

Reviews ? :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Pull me off to darkened corners **

**Where all other eyes avoid us **

**Tell me how I mesmerize you **

**I love you and despise you**

**...**

"You're late." Makka crossed her arms upon opening the door to flushed Kise. "I know, I couldn't find jacket that matches." he winked. Makka rolled her eyes. _'Models...'_

"You look...wow." Kise smirked. Hanamiya never thought he would blush for real in his life but seeing that...horribly, overly nice guy looking him,well her, up like that made him burn with embarrassment. _'What kind of face would he make if he knew I was deep down a guy?'_

_'It would probably less irritating than drooling puppy.'_

This party was important for Hanamiya. It was next step on his vengeance plan. Meeting everyone from Teiko basketball team. If he manages to befriend everyone of them, crumbling their kingdom down will be an easy task. He decided to wear tight black dress, classic but nice. It was embracing her body tightly down above her knees where it revealed lean legs prolonged with black high heels that matched. Makka will do it. If he couldn't with his tricks on court, his female counterpart will do it with her sweet voice, comforting words, luscious body.

"Thank you, you already know you look dangerously good so shall we go?" she mused impatiently.

"Mhhhm, seeing you in that black dress makes me want to skip the party and-."."KISE." Makka hissed.

"Right, right..." he smirked.

...

"Happy birthday Midorimacchi kun." Kise beamed just entering the party. Midorima fixed his glasses, Makka later noticed, it was something he did quite often.

Room was quite big but there weren't many people. Some boys Makka recogniced from school, from upper classes and girls were making the crowd. She didn't see Akashi or Murasakibara anywhere so she figured they aren't here yet. Momoi was clinging onto Kuroko, whom she recogniced because she needed a moment to see that there was actually somebody to who Momoi was clinging to.

"Thanks Kise." his voice was manly, strict. _'He's complete opposite of Kise.'_

"This is Makka I suppose." Midorima looked her, then back at Kise. "Yes, this is my girl." Kise smiled pushing her forward. "Nice to meet you, Kise told me lot about you. Happy birthday." Makka said offering Midorima a small present. "A present? You didn't have to, we just met." he seemed surprised.

"Isn't she lovely..." Kise smiled. "Uhm..yes." ."Just ignore him." Makka rolled her eyes. " Did once. Learned my lesson." Midorima nodded and turned to greet another guest.

"I thought this was a surprise party." Makka whispered to Kise.

"It was supposed to be. But Satsuki...well, you know." Kise sneaked his arms around her waist guiding her to the table with drinks.

"So that is Kise-kun's girlfriend?" they heard some whispering. "She's not pretty."

"Ignore it. It's always like that. You are the prettiest girl here for me." Kise whispered, his hot breath tickling her.

"I don't drink alcohol." Makka replied on his question about drinks.

"Eh? But... it's a party." he seemed surprised. _'Yes, and I can't relax on this party. Actually I can't relax ever, while I have a mission to accomplish.'_

"Just you drink Kise-kun." she mused sipping him some vodka mixed with lemon juice. "Hey, easy...I don't want to get drunk." Kise whined.

"Man up, Kise. It's just a bit of vodka." they heard familiar voice. It was Aomine, Aomine with some blonde (SLUT Makka instantly thought) girl with huge...merits.

"Oh Aominecchi...is that your mysterious-." But Aomine elbowed him "Don't make them feel too special or they'll start to get cocky." he smirked.

"Aominecchi are you..drunk already?" Kise asked astonished.

"Makka-chan you look just right. Just right." Aomine clinged onto his girl and she was more than pleased. Of course any girl would, he was one of the Generation of Miracles.

"Let's help him to sit." Makka suggested seeing how tall Aomine barely managed to stand up and his 'escort', she refused to acknowledge that woman anything more than that, was way smaller than him.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" she complained when Makka and Kise directed him towards the couch in the backround of the room. "Makka-chan you make sure he sits down, I'll find Midorimacchi and..well explain to him." Kise suggested.

"Get your hands off him you whore." Girl stopped pushing Makka away.

"Excuse me?" No one ever talked to Hanamiya in such disrespectful way. No one ever dared. This girl won't be an exception.

"Listen me well, whoever you are. Talk to me again that way and I'll have you as good as dead. You think this guy here likes you? Don't make me laugh."

She narrowed her eyebrows "What?" she looked at Aomine who seemed interested in their conversation. They were just two steps away from putting him down on a couch.

"Aomine-kun." she purred sensually. "Tell her she is wrong. Even if she's dating Kise-kun, she can't talk to me like that."

"Fuck off." he hissed. She winced in surprise "What?" "You heard me. Fuck off and let me be."

Girl immediately retreated leaving Aomine's weight entirely on Makka who barely managed to stand on her feet.

"Fuck you Aomine, I never even liked you. You're only worth because you're good at basketball."

"Let us get you sit." Makka offered calmly. "Don't go." he murmured when she put him down and was ready to turn.

"Aomine?" Makka questioned.

But she felt pair of strong arms embracing her, strong scent of alcohol before something soft crashing to her lips.

_'Omg...here in front of all these people.'_

Aomine's kiss was much different from Kise's, and Hanamiya contemplated which one did he find more enjoyable. His lips were rough yet soft, pressing on hers with desperate desire for more. He wanted. Aomine needed. His lips held unnecessary roughness from prolonged suppression of his needs. His needs of her soft skin against his.

"Aomine-kun, stop...you're.." she tried to push him away, only to find he was way stronger than she way.

"No...Makka is mine. Her kisses are all mine not Kise's." he said placing small trails all over her jawbone.

"Mhmm." she moaned not being able to resist this soft pleasure despite Hanamiya screaming inside her head.

"Moan, moan for me. I'll make you mine." Aomine was still sane enough to say words clearly, but drunk enough to forget all reason and let go of his best friend's girlfriend.

"You're drunk. Get a hold of yourself" she screeched finally managing to rip herself from his embrace.

"Makka?" there was dumbfounded Kise, closely followed by Kuroko whose face held painful expression. _'Did he know?'_

* * *

__*w*


	18. Chapter 18

**The battlefield is a scene of constant chaos. The winner will be the one who controls that chaos, both his own and the enemies.**

**...**

****Four of them stood there, no one being able to move. Well, except for Aomine who was completely out of time and space.

"Kise-kun... Aomine's drunk, he didn't know what he was doing." Makka tried to push still yearning hands of blue haired ace.

Hanamiya managed to see that not many people noticed what was happening, but he knew that it was bad enough there were two Kiseki no Sedai members starring at him, well her.

"You and Aominecchi...kissed." Kise managed to whisper, his voice sounded totally devastated.

"He's drunk...I didn't...I tried to push him away, Kise-kun, I tried." Makka brushed her fingers against Kise's hand genly.

"Kise.." she heard someone calling. _'When did he?' _She though seeing Kuroko tending to Aomine.

"He's really completely wasted."

Kise sighed, feeling relieved . Kuroko stood up. "Kise, try to calm him before Akashi appears. His train is probably late but he will be here any minute and if he sees Aomine drunk like that...heads will fly. Makka-chan, may I have a word with you?" he asked his light blue eyes protruding.

...

"Aominecchi calm down, Akashi will be here soon and if he sees you like that..." Kise tried to hold ace down as Aomine was trying to stand up.

"You of all people. Get off me Kise." Aomine yelled trying to push the blonde away.

"Geez, Aominecchi...calm down." Kise whined.

"I told you, get off me." Aomine yelled. " Why you? Where is she?" he asked. Kise gasped. Aomine might be drunk but he was still talking about her.

" Where is Makka?" Aomine asked. Kise looked at him with pity. _'He's really drunk... so drunk that he's calling for my girlfriend.'_

"Tell me Kise...did you fuck her? How many times?" Aomine struggled to get up.

"Aominecchi...I know you're not feeling like yourself right now but please don't talk like that about her." Kise smiled gently. He knew he can't yell at Aomine now even if he wanted to spit on every word blue haired just said.

"Don't give me that crap. Did you fuck her? Has she already let you lie in her bed? Did you enjoy fondling her?"

"Aominecchi..." Kise said now really taken back. Why was Aomine talking about that? At first Kise wanted to push what happened away, Aomine was drunk and he just kissed first person he could grab, but blonde just had that awful feeling something was wrong. Why Aomine can't stop talking about _his_ girlfriend? "What do you feel towards Makka?" he asked, now not knowing does he want to hear the answer.

Aomine looked him, for the first time in couple of minutes he looked him. "I want her. I don't care whether she is yours or not. Kise, I want her. I want her badly. I want to fuck her like there's no tomorrow."

...

Hanamiya followed Kuroko to the bathroom, they were alone in there so he figured pale one wanted to talk with him about something important.

"So you're Kuroko...Kise told me about you, nice to meet you." she smiled.

"Likewise." Kurko answered stretching his hand out.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Makka asked feeling slightly anxious.

_'Kuroko...with his lack of presence...was the one to be careful with.'_

"About you...and Kise...and well, Aomine." he said straightforward. " You kissed Aoimne-kun...yet you're Kise's girlfriend...care to explain?" he asked sounding nice yet menacing at the same time.

"I...I didn't kiss Aomine...I mean we kissed but...I tried to push him away. I didn't mean to kiss him, he was drunk you saw it, he didn't know who he was... I didn't know he was attracted to me." Makka was trying to sound as innocent as they get.

"So you didn't know Aomine held affection towards you?" he asked. She shook her heard.

_'What are you implying you little brat?' _Hanamiya was pissed. He didn't plan to spend this party by chatting with Kuroko in the closet.

_'She's lying...she must have knew. Aomine was obvious.'_

"Listen, Makka...I don't know whether this was your fault or not but... I care about my light, I care about Aomine and I will not let someone hurt him like that. You like Kise but if you like Aomine as well, state it now Makka-chan...if you don't tell I'll break it to him clear." Kuroko crossed his arms.

"I...I like Kise-kun, and I would never betray him...but I didn't want to... I don't want to hurt Aomine like that. Aomine didn't deserve..." Makka choked on her words.

Kuroko widened his eyes "You didn't want to...hurt him?" he asked.

Makka nodded looking down. "He's bored...that's Aomine's problem. He's sick and tired of life."

Kuroko stared at black haired girl._ ' She...understands?'_

"Do you think...do you think he will get tired of basketball, of...his shadow?" Kuroko asked. That was one of the fears that troubled Kuroko, he was afraid that he would become useless to Aomine, to his light...without his light... he was nothing for shadow couldn't exist without a light.

Makka looked at him '_That's right...change the subject, trust me... It'll be your downfall.'_

"No...Aomine-kun told me about you...He talked about his basketball and his shadow. He won't forget you. Don't worry." she smiled.

Kuroko smiled aswell _'Maybe...she's not as bad as I thought. But Aomine... I have to help him, somehow.'_

"Oh." he gasped. Makka looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can you hear it? Everyone went a bit quiet. That means Akashi is here." he said and turned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Audaces fortuna iuvat **

**(Fortune favors the bold.)**

...

Hanamiya watched as that damned man walked trough the crowd towards the green haired shooting guard. Everything about his presence was divine, both fear and respect. His cold eyes penetrating everything in the room, nothing could escape his dominance. He was rather short, Hanamiya could've sworn he was taller but that might just be that tremendous power he was carrying with himself, his red hair was a bit longer too, his bangs falling over his eyes, red flames, it suited him perfectly.

"So that is Akashi?" Hanamiya asked Kuroko who leaned on a wall. "Yes, that is our captain. I see Kise didn't introduce you to him before."

"Is Aomine going to be alright?" Makka asked appearing genuinely concerned.

"Well, if Kise managed to get him out of here in time then there won't be a problem...however...if Akashi sees him...well..." Kuroko left his sentence unfinished.

"Kuroko, will you join us?" Midorima asked making Akashi turn towards them. He just quickly ran his eyes over them, seeming uninterested.

"Of course. Makka will as well." he looked dark haired girl._ ' I guess this is it. The most important part starts now.'_

But Akashi didn't seem to look at her at all. He didn't bring anyone with him either. _'Is he interested in girls at all?'_

"Ah...Makka-chan, you don't happen to know where Kise is?" Midorima asked. _'So he doesn't know about the incident that occurred earlier.'_

"He was with Aomine-kun, they were discussing something." Makka smiled finally being able to make Akashi look at her. _'He still seems not even a bit interested, though.'_

"Ah...Akashi sorry...I didn't introduce you. This is Kise-kun's girlfriend."He said turning to Makka after it." This is our captain, Seijuro Akashi."

He nodded looking her "So you're the reason why Kise has been sort of disrupted lately?" he asked strictly.

Makka looked down "I guess...sorry for causing any trouble."

_'What is this? This man...why do I feel so scared...so obligated to answer. This is my revenge...I won't let myself be scared.'_

"Where is Murasakibara?" Kuroko asked.

"Where he always is. Taking snacks." Akashi answered calmly, still not taking eyes of Makka. But he didn't seem interested or anything. Just curious about who was the one distracting Kise lately.

"Have you seen Aomine?" Akashi asked. "He was just there." Midorima pointed towars the drinks to find Aomine was long missing.

"He took a walk. Kise was accompanying him." Kuroko was first to react.

"Well then, shall we all enjoy this party?" Akashi asked walking towards the drinks.

_'It is you..finally...Akashi... I always wondered what will you be like. Menacing in free time same as on the court.'_

_..._

"Aominecchi don't give me that." Kise pleaded the ace trying to hold him while they were walking towards the nearby park. He knew Aomine could throw up at any moment and frankly Kise didn't want to be the one beside him in that moment.

Aomine made gagging sound spilling his insides all over Kise. "Shit... Damn it, Aominecchi." he cursed jumping back his shirt ruined.

Aomine sat down not being at least bit worried about what happened. "Don't sit in your own vomit." Kise screamed.

" I want to feel her lips again. Kise, will you give her to me?" Aomine laughed.

"Calm down, Aominecchi. Imagine if Akashicchi comes out now...he will kill both of us." Kise looked behind him wondering what was going on inside.

_'Is Makka alright? Maybe she's angry with me because I left her alone... She looked at me so painfully...it wasn't her fault Aomine was wasted and tried to force himself on her...'_

Even the thought of them two coupling disgusted him. Her delicate body being pressed down by Aomine's strong and forceful arms. Her moans..._'Enough.'  
_he forced the thought out of his head. She was something to be gently assisted with. Aomine's fiery nature couldn't...he could crush her, he would ruin her. Kise could never let Aomine have his way with Makka.

Even the very image of it filled him with jealousy.

"Aominecchi...you have to forget about her." Kise tapped Aomine's head trying not to throw up from the smell of vomit.

"I tried... But she's... her touch drives me insane. Insane."

"You have to fight it, Aominecchi. I can't give up on her. I know I usually... I like one girl and I'm in love with another but this time I feel like... Me and her, we can really have something." Kise smiled. Aomine was resting his head on blonde's shoulder.

"Shut up." Aomine tried to punch him but as time passed it seemed that he was calming down.

"Let us get you home. You have to sleep this off, we'll talk tomorrow." Kise stood up letting Aomine lean on him.

"Okay." Aomine agreed because he was feeling so sleepy.

...

"Still no sign of our two starting members?" Akashi asked Kuroko and Momoi who just finished their dance.

"Uhm...they should be back soon." Momoi smiled, laughing too overjoyed. She was a bit 'happy' herself.

Makka stood in the background chatting with Midorima and Murasakibara, waiting for Kise.

"You know Kise couldn't shut up about you for a minute. That's why Akashi was kind of cold, he hated every one of Kise's girlfriend since they made his concentration on the game drop, though they didn't last long but you're something different." Murasakibara was still munching on chocolate.

Makka raised an eyebrows watching the redhead. She saw various, scared but pretty, girls approaching him but he rejected every single one of them. "Is he interested in girls at all?" she asked. "Maybe... I don't know. Akashi never talks about those things, at least from what I've heard. But he's not gay if you ask that." Murasakibara smiled.

"He's starting to suspect Kise and Aomine got drunk." Midorima fixed his glasses. "But Kise isn't drunk." Makka protested.

_'That's the last thing I need...Akashi hating me before he even met me. And where are those two anyways?'_

_..._

Party was almost over, and still there was no sign of Kise or Aomine.

"Makka." she turned hearing '_that_' voice behing her.

"Akashi." she nodded.

"Tell me something." he said with I-will-know-if-you're-lying-voice.

"Is Kise drunk?" he asked. Makka blinked few times.

"No he... He's helping Aomine." she said smilling. "So, Aomine's drunk?" he asked.

"I don't know. I told you what I know." Makka smiled.

Akashi rose an eyebrow, watching her expression.

"So, you won't tell me...doesn't matter. Others will." he said.

"Wait." Makka called.

Akashi turned only his head. "I have nothing to discuss right now. You might caught Kise, and Aomine's-.". Hanamiya gasped "Yes, don't think I don't know, these eyes see everything, attention but if you're lying to me, I'll never approve of you." he replied walking away.

Hanamiya smirked.

_'So...this is really...Seijuro Akashi...he's a real challenge... But nothing to worry. I already have two of your members in my grasp and there is nothing you can do about it. You think those are just crushes but they are entangled in my web. _

_This is the beginning of an end, Akashi.'_

* * *

__So His Grace is finally here, what do you think? Well, Hanamiya will have some work to do because Akashi is one tough nut to break.

What do you think about Kise finding out Aomine's crush?

:3


	20. Chapter 20

**I want her to melt into me, like butter on toast. **

**I want to absorb her and walk around for the rest of my days with her encased in my skin.I want.**

**...**

"You should head back home, Makka-chan. " Midorima looked compassionate. _'It's not the first time Kise left a girl like that...she seems so sad though.' _"Midorima..do you think, Kise...walked away like that? What if something happened?" Makka asked.

_'There is no way Kise left me like that. Aomine must had caused more problems along the way.'_

"I don't know... you know, Kise really..." "He likes to change his girls a lot." Makka finished. Miidorima didn't know what to answer. "I can walk you half the way if you want. It's not far but I have to hurry home, we have early training tomorrow, Akashi is really merciless..." he mused.

"Okay." Makka smiled. _' Well, this is the chance to find out more, Midorima seems to be the one closer to Akashi.'_

They were chatting along the way. "You believe in horoscopes?" she asked. _'What an idiot.' _Hanamiya thought. There wasn't anything like supernatural forces like those. He was the creator of his destiny, he was the one controlling it. _'I thought Midorima was the smart one out of them. He seemed that way.'_

"What is your zodiac sign?" he asked feeling genuinely interested. "Capricorn." she replied.

"Hmmm." Midorima lost himself in thoughts.

"Kise kun's a gemini. It's not an easy match but definitely not a dull one." he was enjoying in this. Makka shook her head.

"And we...are we going to be friends?" she asked. Midorima stopped "Well...I'm a cancer but it shouldn't be a problem. As long as you don't become too grumpy. You're not one of those capricorns are you?" he asked.

"Do I seem that way?" Makka asked innocently. "No...Not really, otherwise Kise wouldn't like you...he's also grown tired of those playing games girls. He told me he likes you because you weren't at first interested in him, but you were honest and straightforward. "

"Kise did?" Makka asked.

"I shouldn't have told you this. He will be mad at me." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"What about other Kise's friends?" Makka asked. _'This zodiac thingy sounds interesting even if it's one big load of bullshit.'_

He looked up seeing another figure approaching them.

"Ah...it seems you needed not to worry. There he is." Midorima pointed in front of them and Makka realized it was Kise. He looked kinda tired but he smiled after catching glimpse of them.

"Midorimacchi, Makka-chan...I'm really sorry. I had to go change because Aominecchi threw up all over me." Kise gave them apologetic look.

"She already thought you left her." Midorima fixed his glasses again. _'Was that his trademark?' _Hanamiya was curious.

This guy was by far the most reasonable one from Kiseki no sedai. "What were you doing with her?" Kise asked throwing suspicious look.

Midorima blinked "Providing that she safely returned home. What's gotten into you? We're not after your girl you know? I don't know what Aomine did but..." he looked Makka then Kise again.

"Aominecchi kissed her." Kise whined. Midorima bit his lower lip "He did? Woah... I don't really want to get into this. I'm sure Aomine didn't really mean it, he couldn't-."."He did. He did mean it." Kise hissed.

"Hey, don't get angry now. We have training tomorrow and Akashi won't put up with anything anymore. We're all gonna suffer-."."I don't care. I'll discuss this tomorrow with Aominecchi, he has some major explaining to do." Kise narrowed his eyebrows.

"Alright. But...I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Goodnight Kise, goodnight Makka." Midorima departed.

Makka looked at angry blonde.

"Kise-kun?" she called.

...

"Won't you talk with me?" Makka was trying to start a conversation while they were walking towards her home.

Kise was looking straight ahead.

"I didn't do anything wrong." she continued.

Silence.

Only when they were at the door Kise stopped her from entering her own house.

"You... have nothing with Aominecchi?" he asked. Makka looked him.

_'As nothing as I have with you.'_

"Of course not. I'm sure he won't remember anything tomorrow, he was drunk..." she started talking.

Kise shook his head "He might have been drunk but... he told me he will take you away from me." his words were serious.

"Kise?" Makka asked shocked. She felt him pulling her towards him.

"I won't allow that." Kise murmured against her shoulder he was leaning at.

"I can't blame him though...the way you look in that dress...any man would." he was placing soft kisses up her collar bone.

"Kise...stop, you're saying nonsense." Makka complained.

"Don't tell me you mind...my touch." He purred against her neck skin, trying to suck it lightly.

"I... not now." Hanamiya was surely against this but even he was human...even he reacted to pleasure that was his neck being exposed and kissed like that.

" Never there was a girl that minded my touch... and never there was a girl whom I wanted this much. Don't make me..." Kise purred more pushing her against the door and trying to unzip her dress all at once._ 'He's quite experienced I see.'_

"Insane." he added tasting her lips for the first time that day.

He wanted to erase any trace Aomine might have left. Anything that wasn't from him.

Makka felt him grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up. Kise lowered his hands squeezing her peach like bottom, he wanted to feel it, to feel all of her.

"Ah...stop it." she gasped.

"No." he refused.

"Stop it now Kise. " she tried to push him away.

Kise kissed the valley of her chest slowly, leaving the small trail on her skin.

_'Mine, mine...Makka-chan.'_

"If you don't stop I'll be forced to scream for help or even punch you." Makka said coldly.

"Why do I have to stop? You're mine girl. Were you screaming when Aominecchi touched you?" he asked.

"So it's about that. You're acting immature. I told you, I didn't kiss him, he was kissing me. I didn't even know he liked me that way." Makka tried not to moan between every word for Kise was sucking on her neck again.

"You didn't know? Don't you know how irresistible you are?" Kise slurred.

"Did you too drink too much?" Makka asked realizing she has to be the one to stop this.

"Do I have to be drunk to want to make you mine?"

"Kise that's enough. You're way over yourself this time. "

Kise looked her in the eyes with hurt expression. Makka winced back. _'What's with him now?'_

_" _I'm not drunk. I was just beyond pissed that Aominecchi did that. "

"I know. I was angry too, but he wasn't himself. I know Aomine would never do that sober."

Kise looked her in the eyes his expression softening a bit. "I know. I overreacted. But...you did enjoy this... you moaned." he winked.

Makka felt her cheeks burning red. _'Don't get like that you idiot.'_

"Kise... you should go home." Makka suggested. He widened his eyes "Eh now... but we were having fun... Let me make you feel good again, and you just don't stop me. My parents would felt me spend the night though.-."

"Kise...now." she pushed his arms off her. Kise looked like a hurt puppy. _'He can be so...(I hate the word I hate it!) sexy one moment and then pull that overly cute, disgusting face another.' _Hanamya was hating the fact that Makka was merely a human, enjoying in Kise's touch as much as moaning.

"Alright... But now I know your weak spot. You're all mine to take." he winked giving her light kiss on the lips before turning around.

_'As if... I'm far away from letting any boy having my body like that.'_

* * *

Cute, cute, cute Kise-kun :3

Reviews?


	21. Chapter 21

**_And nothing in love is free,  
So if it's not worth fighting for,  
It's worth nothing at all_**

_..._

_' Can we meet a bit before the training? We need to talk about something.__'_

Aomine could barely read the message on his phone. It's ringing woke him up, what Kise wants at this ungodly hour?. At first he was pissed but then he was thankful since they had a training and he couldn't afford himself to be late again.

_'What happened? My head feels like it's gonna fall off.'_

He tried to remember yesterday's events. Midorima's birthday. "That blonde girl." he thought feeling disappointed that he didn't wake up next to a warm body like he used to after parties. He remembered sipping one drink after another after he saw...he saw exactly what?

Makka in that tight dress, with Kise's arms around her. Was that it? He remembered drinking but he didn't remember why did he drink so much? _'Ah it's pointless, I can't seem to remember.'_

He knew he drank too much but... Did Akashi see him? Aomine panicked. If redhead was to find out he could...he could even be benched for the next game or even kicked out.

Somehow he tried to focus. _'No...Akashi wasn't there, yet. Kise escorted me out, seemingly angry.'_

He remembered crashing on the couch and that blonde girl yelling at him. "Why did she yell, though?" he asked out loud. He remembered Makka in that enticing dress, his mind stripping her instantly.

He remembered that soft sensation that spread trough him the moment he...

HE KISSED HER.

Aomine wanted to pull his hair out. He kissed her like that? In front of everyone...No wonder Kise was pissed and wants to talk with him.

What kind of shit did he say? What was he thinking? What did Makka... He couldn't not to think about it. It was their first kiss and he barely remembers it. Her touch, her smell...it was all a big blur to him.

_'How could I let that happen? I was dreaming about it and now...I'll probably never get the chance to touch her again.'_

...

"Hey." Kise was sitting on a bench with his training bag on the ground beside him. Aomine noticed he was tired too and his eyes a bit puffy. "Kise, were you drinking yesterday?" Aomine asked every move hurting him. He definitely drank way too much.

Kise shook his head "No, but I had some really troubling work, bringing you home and bearing with your vomit."

Aomine looked away. _'Eh..so I vomited on him...damn.'_

"Don't give me that bored expression of yours now, Aominecchi." Kise warned.

Aomine looked dumbly at him. Kise sighed "Ahomine." he used that nickname.

"What?" Aomine asked.

"You...do you remember anything from last night?" Kise asked.

Aomine stared at him.

"Partly... I don't remember vomiting...I'm sorry." he said. Kise rolled his eyes "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you singing how you will break my relationship and how you forced yourself on my girlfriend on Midorima's couch in front of everyone." Kise spat, not having the patience anymore. Aomine's head hurted and those were too many words for him.

"I... I don't remember talking... But I do remember kissing her." Aomine replied honestly.

_'Really? What did he say for Christ's sake.?'_

"Won't you apologize?" Kise asked. Aomine winced "Apologize? Well,sure... but I was drunk, I couldnt'... you don't think I did that on purpose?"

Kise sighed " I don't know...you said a lot of strange things last night."

"Aominecchi?" he called after Aomine didn't answer. "Do you like her ?" Kise asked. "Makka... I didn't notice...I thought you liked your mysterious girl but maybe we were oblivious, and there isn't any mysterious girl." Kise ranted.

Aomine rolled his eyes "Of course there is. She is my mysterious girl, Kise. She played basketball against me. Not that I blame her, she didn't know... I didn't know she was the girl you were interested in. When I found out, I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to ruin anything for you. But it was hard, she was constantly there, I don't know how but... Yes, I like her."

Aomine sighed and sat down. He didn't remember the last time he said so many words.

"Aominecchi..." Kise whined. "I first saw her." Aomine looked up._ 'Was he serious? He's acting like a little kid. Isn't he worried?'_

"Kise, don't you know what this means?" Aomine asked. Kise shot him a glare "Don't tell me you-."."But yes I do. I like her and I intend to fight you for her. You're my friend and I would never do something dishonorable but... man to man, I want her Kise. I can't prevent myself for trying to have her anymore. If you want to be my rival, like in basketball then I can offer you honorable fight."

Kise smirked. "Aominecchi... you know...you have advantage in basketball but when it comes to girls...I'm one step ahead of you."

...

"Interesting day was yesterday." Akashi made them stand in a row and patrolled around like a police man.

Satsuki looked Kuroko and they both thought the same thing. Kise and Aomine were done for.

"Ryota, mind you telling me where did you wander off to? I thought we, as a team, were supposed to congratulate Shintarou together." Akashi looked at blonde. Both of his eyes, red and yellow penetrated the very soul of poor copycat. The fact that Akashi was always calling them by their first names was a bit scary too.

"I..uhm..I went to accompany Aominecchi."

"So, Aomine was the one who was enjoying in alcohol?" Akashi asked. Kise looked down. "Your girlfriend didn't want to tell me either, you know." Akashi continued. "Makka-chan? You met her captain, don't you think-."."ENOUGH." Akashi slowly raised his voice.

He was in no mood for Kise's cuteness right now. Captain turned his head towards the ace and the mentioned blue haired teen lowered his head ready for incoming tirade.

* * *

Someone is going to get spaaaaaaaanked by Akashi-kun ( just joking)

I know Akashi is scary but...he's cute if you ask me. If he were to make that serious face in front of me I couldn't help myself but giggle ^.^


	22. Chapter 22

**She's a cage for every unclean spirit, **  
**every filthy bird and makes us drink **  
**the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings. **  
**Fallen now is Babylon the Great.**

...

Monday morning was depressing for everyone except Makka. She was glad she could finally find out what happened with everyone. Kise wasn't as eager as usually to answer on her messages during weekend, well he kind of was but he didn't want to talk about party or Aomine or Akashi. She wanted to know what actually happened, has Akashi grounded them like a good,little tyrant he was?

She walked trough school, wondering what subject should she skip. Hanamiya always had straight A's wihout ever trying, and he liked to see those amazed faces of his classmates when he would get A+ and he wasn't in half of the classes.

"Makka-chan?" she turned around seeing Aomine. Hanamiya jerked back, remembering this guy's hands roaming over his body. _'I don't like to be touched by guys, thank you.'_

"Aomine? Are you alright, I was worried..." Makka whispered. Aomine scratched the back of his head, smirking." Eh... worried? Don't give me that, as if anything could happen to me." he smiled.

"So you're alright?" she asked. "Yep." Aomine winked. Before he could say anything he felt harsh pain in his left cheek.

She. Slapped. Him.

"That's for kissing me you baka. What were you thinking? What am I? Some easy girl you can jump on... I'm not like that slut you were dragging around in the party."

Aomine stared bewildered. _'I was sure she was angry... but this angry...and was she jealous?' _his lips formed a small grin. "Tell me,neh...Makka-chan. Are you jealous of that girl? " he asked leaning on the locker.

_'Oh, you imbecilic retard.' _Hanamiya mentally slapped himself.

"I was more worried about the fact that you jumped on me like that." she hissed.

"Oh..yeah."Aomine made that dumb face again and it irritated Makka to the core.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know what's gotten into me. I must've wanted to fuck you really bad."

Hanamiya winced. ' _Alright. Never in my plans did I counted on him to be perverted this way. And rude. What the hell, he can be Aomine this and than but to think this way he will get Makka's affections...how about no, sir.'_

"Makka-chan?" she heard Kise calling her. "Kise kun." she smiled throwing herself in his arms, just for the sake of Aomine's face in that moment. Kise smirked eyeing the ace.

"Is there something you need, Aominecchi?" Kise asked.

"Just talking with Makka-chan about the basketball. Good match this morning wasn't it?" Aomine asked making Kise narrow his eyebrows.

_'Just you wait...I will defeat you soon. Once I perfect my copy.'_

"The bell is ringing." Makka noted before they could start a fight. "Right." Kise smiled pulling her with him.

...

"Akashi this can't go on like this. Those two will claw each other's eyes out." Midorima noted while it was Akashi's move. They were playing shogi during lunch break. Akashi never lost. Not even once but Midorima still liked to play against him.

"I know. I'm thinking about it. Something's weird about that girl. How come both of them like her so?" Akashi asked making his move.

"I don't know. She's kind of cute, and good horoscope too." Midorima tried to think of a thousandth way to defeat Akashi, since nothing ever worked.

"Kind of cute? Shintarou explain yourself or I'll stab you, I'm serious."

Midorima fixed his glasses "I didn't mean it like that. I have better things to do than fancy some rather troublesome girl. Besides, having two of them fighting like bulls who just were presented with pheromones is bad enough."

"I agree. But I'm rather curious... How could some insignificant girl make such impression on both of them?" Akashi mused smiling for he was on a brick of another victory.

"Who knows... you could always suggest to Kise to bring her to the training, I heard she's not bad with basketball...that way you could see what was really going on, Akashi. Nothing escapes your eyes." Midorima replied frustrated as Akashi noticed his plan right from the beginning.

Akashi pinched his lower lip "Yeah... maybe."

...

"Did Akashi punish you?" Makka asked Kise as they ate lunch. Kise laughed "Oh...not me, Akashicchi is not that scary. He did yell at Aomine, and banned him from playing in our next match against Seirin."

_'Seirin is their last match before Winter Cup.' _Hanamiya mused.

"Hey." they heard cheerful female voice and suddenly there were Momoi and Kuroko sitting across them.

"What are you two lovebirds up to?" Satsuki asked smiling.

Kise blushed "Don't you think we're cute together?"

"Not really." Aomine sat down too. Kise narrowed his eyebrows.

"Ah, Aomine-kun...did you manage to copy my homework?" Momoi asked concerned. He nodded rolling his eyes.

"I don't really get this stuff. " he yawned. "I could explain it to you but I don't have much time-."."Don't worry Satsuki, we're not even going to a same class, I'm sure there are people in my class willing to help." he looked over.

"I can help you if you ask nicely." Kise smiled. Aomine smirked "You have C+ that's not actually much of a help."

"Well, you have and F-."."Makka-chan, if I recall you have straight A's. Could you help me?" Aomine grined, ignoring the blonde.

Mentioned girl didn't seem to listen to them at all.

_'Winter Cup...I will be able to see my old comrades...I wonder how they are doing without me. Did Kirisaki Daiichi even qualify? Of course they did, they had to...'_

"Ahh..yes." she said realizing they were talking to her.

"Perfect. "Aomine stood up leaving four of them at the table.

"Wait, what?" Makka asked not knowing what happened. _'Why is Kise glaring at me like that?'_

"It's really nice of you to help Aomine with his grades. He's been flunking quite a lot." Momoi asked.

_'Help him with...I NEVER AGREED TO THAT.' _Hanamiya was raging. He was getting too comfortable in the last few days. This ends now. No more nice, anything. _'I want them to fail not help them. Before Winter cup is over... they will be on their knees.'_

_'Part 2: spreading infection from within_

_victims: ALL OF THEM'_

No more wasting time. He already had two of them eating from his hand. Momoi and Kuroko never suspected anything. Midorima wasn't the guy to go crazy over anyone but if needed he can be used easily too. One by one, you will have nothing left...Akashi.

* * *

So...both Hanamiya and Akashi have plans... but who will be more successful?


	23. Chapter 23

**On cold wings she's coming**  
**You better keep moving**  
**For warmth, you'll be longing**

...

"Hey what happened?" Makka asked Kise that day after receiving his enthusiastic message how he has something wonderful to tell her, night before.

It passed a few days and it was like party was long forgotten. Kise was still mad that she decided to help Aomine with his homework this weekend but he was more irritated that Aomine appeared suddenly, whenever he felt like it, (maybe Kuroko taught him few tricks) asking him stupidest things and ruining his time with Makka.

"Akashi actually allowed me to bring you to training. Now, you can see me play. It's awesome because I'll try harder if you're there." he smiled.

_'Akashi allowed that... I can't believe it, this might be easier than I expected.'_

"Well he said everyone was doing good since he scolded us morning after party and well..." Kise's smile was even brighter than usual.

...

"You can help me bring towels." Momoi pulled Makka's arm when she stepped on the 'sacred ground' that morning.

"I'll take Kise kun's." she said. Momoi turned smiling "You're so cute, Makka-chan:"

_'Yeah...cute. Whatever. As long as I can observe and find a crack to enlarge it and demolish them.'_

Hanamiya was amazed how in Teiko everything was in order. It was like that in Kirisaki Daiichi too, probably before he joined and made everything a chaos. Chaos was Hanamiya's trademark and he couldn't help it but to inflict it on everything he touched. Kise and Aomine were living examples.

"Take three, I have to carry water too." she smiled giving her clean white towels.

"Aren't you the manager? You do these jobs too?" Makka asked. Momoi smiled "Akashi doesn't trust anyone else."

"I see."

Hanamya set on a bench looking their practice. Everyone was dribbling by themselves and Akashi was no exception. Redhead was good, no doubt about it but in his game there wasn't anything special, nothing that should make everyone so afraid of him.

_'He's not using the eyes now.' _Hanamiya reminded himself remembering how players just fell down before 'the Emperor' without him using anything visible.

"Kise-kun want one on one?" Aomine smirked. Kise smirked back, blonde never missed a chance to try to defeat the ace.

He ran forward snatching the ball from Aomine and dunking it. _'He's way faster than I remember.' _Hanamiya thought.

"Kisechin, is that something new?" Murasakibara asked. Aomine stood dumbfounded. _'Did he...improve?'_

He turned towards the copycat, grin dancing on the corner of his lips "Finally... something interesting." Aomine prepared for match.

"Everyone else let's continue with training." Akashi announced. _'So... he often lets them play against each other...' _

...

"Kise-kun's so great." Makka smiled amazed when other members from Kiseki no sedai went to sat for a rest.

Akashi looked at her seeming a bit confused "She seems harmless enough." Hanamiya could swear he heard Midorima whisper that to Akashi.

_'So...it was like I suspected...Akashi doesn't trust me at all. He can't be more right but... it will soon be otherwise. Once I gain his trust, there won't be coming back.'_

"It's tie... it's never been a tie. Look, how much fun they're having." Kuroko uttered thanking Momoi for water.

"They're giving their best. It's all thanks to you Ma-.". Kuroko suddenly stopped seeing Akashi's glare. _'I don't trust that girl, Kuroko. Why are you all friendly with her, while knowing nothing about her past?' _Kuroko remembered what Akashi mentioned him earlier, but he wondered why he thought that, Makka was nothing but nice. _'Sure I had my doubts too, but she seems genuinely concerned about Aomine, it's not her fault if he's in love with her, right?'_

...

"You really improved Kise...but..." Aomine was sweaty and tired but Kise was no better. "The only one who can defeat me is me alone." he yelled using his last amounts of energy to pass Kise. _'His street basketball again...' _Kise panicked.

Before he could react Aomine was behind him jumping and dunking it in.

"Enough. Time's up." Akashi announced. Kise shook his head and glared at ace.

_'I was closer than ever...but he still... It's like I haven't seen his full strenght yet.'_

They walked back to the benches "Since I won... is she mine now?" Aomine elbowed the blonde "Aominecchi don't you dare." Kise hissed.

"Kise-kun you were amazing." Makka handed him the towel. He smiled.

"Really?" he asked. "Yes, your timing between copying his movements and moving is admirable." she replied.

Kise's face lit up. " You seem to know a lot about basketball, I didn't know that."

"Ah..well, I wanted to be in the starting team during my middle school but they rejected me because I was a girl." she said the convincing lie.

" What middle school?" Midorima asked.

_'Ah crap...'_

"It doesn't matter I didn't get the starting position." _'I actually was the captain of your worst enemies, idiot.'_

"We, can play later if you'd like." she glomped Kise before Midorima could protest.

Kise smiled holding her in place " Sure...but could you wait for me to shower before you do this...I'm all sweaty." he whined.

"Don't be such a drama queen." she pushed him away crossing her arms.

"Are you one of those girls who like sweaty boys?" Momoi laughed.

"Well, then go glomp Minechin, he showers every other year." Murasakibara laughed. "Hey." loud grunt was heard from the ace. He was lying on the bench, eyes closed, completely wet.

"Shintarou, shogi today?" Akashi asked. Midorima nodded fixing his glasses. _'Shogi... Akashi plays shogi, too...how fortunate. Of course, how could I forget it, Kise mentioned it already.'_

Like every other mental game for Hanamiya shogi stopped being fun the second he realized he is always able to predict what will others do. His mind was always faster than regular one. But someone like Akashi, was definitely a genius strategist.

He contemplated how could he invite him for a match but now, in front of all these people would be at least...weird. He'll just pop up once him and Midorima are playing and ask for a match. _'Too see Akashi lose... there wasn't anything I desire more.'_

Without a word red head disappeared followed by Midorima. "Do they always play shogi?" Makka asked.

"Yes. Midorimacchi is the vice captain so they discuss about tactics and stuff." Kise smiled walking towards the locker room.

"I'll be late for my history class." Momoi sighed saying goodbye to Kuroko.

_'Everyone's gone. I hope Kise isn't one of those who spend more time in the bathroom than their girlfriends' _Makka thought, seeing Murasakibara walking towards the showers too. Suddenly she felt something around her waist pulling her down.

* * *

Winter vacations are over :( . This makes me very, very sad. I will try to update this story regularly but other one will have to be on hold (sorry guys) :3

Reviews :3 ?


	24. Chapter 24

**When you came in the air went out.**  
**And every shadow filled up with doubt.**  
**I don't know who you think you are,**  
**But before the night is through,**  
**I wanna do bad things with you.**

...

"What the?" she gasped when she landed onto something soft, someone, instead of wooden bench. Looking down she saw two strong, tanned arms locked around her waist. Small drops of sweat were drenching her shirt on the place where he held her, in some position between sitting and lying.

"Aomine?" Hanamiya was getting slightly irritated by this. "I thought you liked sweaty boys." she stiffened, realizing he was talking to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and being this close, she could hear his quick heartbeat, pulsating rapidly from the endurance training.

"They were joking..." she muttered not being able to move. She felt her shirt gluing to her back, from this idiot's sweat. Bad thing about being girl for Hanamiya definitely were damn hormones. It was like Makka was separating more and more from him. Well not him, since he didn't exist anymore but more like...he was becoming girl on the inside more and more everyday. As much as she wanted, she couldn't deny that thought of sweaty, naked Aomine aroused her.

"Were they?" he asked with low voice leaning his cheek on hers. Makka gasped trying to jump forward when she felt drops of sweat running down her neck and temple. Her shirt completely glued to her back.

"Your heart beats like hummingbird's wings." she felt her resentment numbing down when Aomine started to nibble on her earlobe.

"Will you let me be?" she asked weekly.

_'I can't let my hormones interfere with my plans.'_

"I will. After I hear you moan...just let me provoke one little moan from your sweet lips."

"I'll sue you for molesting."

Instead of an answer he lowered his head trying to find perfect place on her neck.

"Hmhh." he murmured against her skin, realizing it was on her left side just under the jaw bone. "Don't." Hanamiya protested.

As soon as she felt his moist lips there it was like electricity, Hanamiya tried, even wanted to bite his tongue but... moans escaped him one after another.

One of ace's hands found it's way to her chest, Hanamiya finally realized why were they sensitive spots for girls."D..knew it." she heard his muffled voice.

She arched her head letting him suck that spot, bit it...it was pleasurable feeling, and Hanamiya believed more and more he was becoming a hedonist. He, well she, didn't care that she was only using Aomine, that she'll destroy him too, right now he made her feel good and that was something else. Like, love or any affection had nothing to do with it.

"Spread you legs a bit." he whispered lowering his other hand. He tried to unbutton her shirt at the same time, touching over clothes not being enough anymore.

It was those words... that finally made Hanamiya collect himself.

"You'll get at least 5 years for rape." he smirked. "Do you know what they do to pretty boys like you Ahomine?"

She heard painful grunt and his grip loosened.

"You just know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" he asked her when she finally managed to wiggle out of his arms.

"I don't like being molested, thank you." Makka flipped her hair back starring at blue head who was still lying down.

In that moment Aomine laughed. He laughed. _'Maybe he's really stupid.' _Hanamiya contemplated about that possibility since they did call him 'AHOmine' and all.

"What are you laughing at?" she hissed.

"You wanted it." he just kept looking at her with smug on his face.

"I'm going to take a shower." she turned on her heels waking out. "Maybe I could join Kise-kun." only reason why Hanamiya said that was because he knew it would bother Aomine.

...

"Where is Makka?" Kise asked Kuroko putting his clothes on. "I believe I saw her going to take a shower."

"A shower?" Kise asked dumbfounded. "Girls." Murasakibara sighed.

"But... she doesn't have spare clothes or... I mean, why would she take a shower?"

"I don't know, ask Momoi." Kise looked confused.

...

"Our game against Seirin is tomorrow. Won't you guys go slower?" Midorima asked as Aomine and Murasakibara stuffed food down their throats. Kuroko, Momoi, mentioned three, Akashi, Kise and Makka were out, eating.

Well, only two of them eating the rest just ordered drinks.

"You will come and cheer me on?" Kise asked black haired girl who sat next to him. Makka smiled "Of course. I'll be on stands."

"Pigs." Momoi narrowed her eyebrows watching Daiki and Atsushi.

"I'm not playing tomorrow, so what's the matter?" Aomine asked. _'Ah..that's right, Akashi punished him for drinking too much on Midorima's party.'_

Hanamiya smirked in himself thinking how things are slowly starting to go in motion. Never before Akashi punished team's ace with not playing, maybe he had enough of mistakes. _'Well...havoc just started so...'_

"Really, Akashicchi? You're benching Aominecchi?" Kise whined. Akashi looked up, glaring at blonde. (Kise immediately looked down.)

"I decided already. Don't worry, we'll win either way."

Aomine seemed like he didn't care whether he played in the match or not.

"Shall we call it a day?" Midorima asked looking at his watch.

* * *

What do you think about Aomine in the begining of this chapter? When I read it again it sounds funny to me (and there I tried to write something sexy ._.)

Anyways, it looks like Hanamiya started to inflict some (a bit more) serious damage, Akashi kicked Aomine out for the next game :P

(and between you and me; yes, i can imagine Hanamiya liking sweaty boys :P *w* )


	25. Chapter 25

**Well you're the charming type**  
**That little twinkle in your eye**  
**Gets me every time.**

...

"Welcome today on first game of qualifications for Winter Cup!"

Announcer was yelling. Makka sat in the third row waiting for them to go out on the court. "Seirin doesn't have a chance." boy, possibly from junior high was talking. _'Well of course...no one does. They are Teiko's Generation of Miracles.'_

Her cellphone buzzed, she looket it. _'1 new message'_

_'Come up. :) ' _Hanamyia raised an eyebrow, wondering who was that. He turned trying to look up the last rows but since it was crowdy he couldn't recognize anyone. Another buzz.

_'Just go straight ahead. I can see you :P '_

Hanamiya sighed standing up and counting stairs he had to climb. He was listening to announcer who was talking about Seirin right now. _'As far as I can remember they have two good players. Actually one now. Other one...'_

He would always smile remembering his past misdeeds. That knee injury on Kyoshi Teppei was one of his better works (Author note: BAD HANAMIYA I REALLY HATED YOU IN THAT MOMENT) .

"Hey, Makka-chan." she jumped realizing she reached last row. "Aho kun?" she asked. Aomine sighed on her nickname, lying down he took three seats.

"I saved you a seat." he sat up, tapping one next to him.

"You didn't have to because I-."."Kise won't mind. He'd rather have me taking care of you than you wandering around alone."

Makka reluctantly sat next to him, eyeing blue head suspiciously. "How come you aren't on the bench? Akashi totally excluded you from the game, not just from starting position?"

"Meh... I don't mind. It won't be fun anyways. I wouldn't bother coming if Satsuki didn't force me." he sheepishly smiled.

Makka barely listened to him, she was starring at someone who was sitting three rows under them, and she recogniced him from before.

He was from Too academy, one guy even Hanamiya feared. Imayoshi.

_/_

_"Do you see what he did?" Kentaro asked. _

_Hanamiya bit his lover lip, leaning in his seat. Kirisaki Daiichi was observing Seiring and Too's game because one of them will be their next opponent. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Imayoshi's the real devil you know? And that coming from me." he smirked. Kentaro looked at his captain dumbfounded "So you're saying he's smarter than you?"_

_Hanamiya glared "I'm merely saying I wouldn't like to play mind games with him."_

_..._

_"So you were observing our game?" Hanamiya stopped before the bathroom. Tall, dark haired boy was leaning against the wall._

_He glared at one he recognized as Imayoshi ._

_"Don't you remember me from junior high?" he asked. Of course Hanamiya did._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"Nothing, nothing. Wish you luck in the competition. If you beat Seirin you next oponent is Teiko. You'll need luck." Imayoshi smirked walking away._

_/_

"Hey..." Aomine waved his hand in front of her.

"I think I saw someone I know." Makka said still not paying attention. "Who?" Aomine asked following her gaze.

"Eh...Nothing, did it start?" she smiled at him. Aomine shook his head.

They were just announching Teiko.

"One more thing... where did you get my phone number?" she glared at him.

"From Kise..." he answered, thinking about something. "Oh...so that's how it is. I guess I'll deal with him later." Makka crossed her arms.

"Don't be too harsh, he doesn't know it."

"So you just copied it from his phone..."

Aomine narrowed his eyebrows "Don't pretend it bothers you."

"You're quite conceited." He sighed on her words._ 'Why can't she just surrender?'_

"Are you still offended... about that kiss?"

"Maybe how yesterday you tried to molest me after training." she hissed. "Why are you angry? Shower didn't have hot water or were you sad that you had to wash my scent off?" he smirked.

"First one. Shut up, Ahomine. Match is starting." she pointed towards the court.

"I bet it was the second one."

Sigh. "I'll tell on you." she glared at him. "You can punish me too, you know?" he offered.

"Will you two shut up, if you want to have a sexy time go in the bathroom?" they both jumped in surprise. Ten, thirteen at most year old girl that sat one row lower turned and glared at them.

Aomine laughed while Hanamiya tried to suppress sudden urge to bitch slap both the girl and him.

* * *

Teiko vs. Seirin started...well I introduced another important character (well, somewhat important, I'm planing something and it feels weird since I never plan anything in my stories)

And I love all these little fights Aomine and Hanamiya have, it's fun to write them :3


	26. Chapter 26

**Envy shoots at others and wounds itself**

...

"It seems that even without their ace, Teiko teem has upper hand. Second quarter is over."

Makka sighed, seeing almost asleep Aomine. "Sorry... can I ask you something?" she turned upon hearing small voice. There was a boy, probably not even 10 standing next to her. "Is he...Is he Aomine Daiki?" he asked pointing next to her.

Hanamiya rolled his eyes, nodding. "Ahomine...wake up." she nudged.

...

"Let's just keep like this and finish it without any problems." Akashi took a water bottle Momoi gave him. "We have big advantage even without Daiki."

He went outside, something Akashi would always do, to calm his thoughts he would say.

"Momoicchi, have you seen Makka?" Kise asked lying down to rest.

"She's somewhere on stands watching." Satsuki offered them honey and lemons she made but everyone politely declined. No one had a heart to say it out loud her cooking sucked.

"I would call her but Akashi forbid us cellphones while we play matches."

"I can call Aomine kun." Satsuki offered. Since she wasn't on court, she wasn't restricted from using phones.

She typed the number. "Uhm..hey...I woke you up? You're supposed to watch this." she was talking with small stances. "She's alright...ah, nothing, Kise asked me to call...you're...ah,alright. No, I won't tell him that. You're supposed to stay and watch our match."

Kise narrowed eyebrows trying to follow their conversation

"Baka, Aomine... You won't do that. No...I won't...I'm warning you..." she sighed.

"Alright, alright...I'll ask him." she put a cellphone down for a bit. "Kise?" Blonde blinked "Yeah?"

"Aomine says game is boring, and asks can he take Makka out?"

"WHAT!?"

"Kise says no." she answered before copycat could turn green.

"You... Don't twist my words...I'l kill you baka...anyways, Akashi will be back soon, so bye."

...

Teiko team was back on the court followed by loud cheering. They were winning, again.

"Kise, watch out for him." Midorima pointed towards tall, red haired Seirin's power forward, Kagami Taiga.

Kise nodded, but instead of watching him his eyes darted towards the stands trying to find his girlfriend.

Game started.

"KISE YOU LET HIM PASS." he heard Midorimacchi yelling. "What?" Kise was dumbfounded, he didn't think Kagami would be that fast, he only averted his attention for a second. He heard familiar sound of dunking. "Third quarter starts with Seirin's dunking." announcer yelled.

Kise looked at angry Midorima but his eyes tried to find Akashi who was on the other side of the field. Captain just gave him 'What happened?' look. "Sorry...I lost concentration for a moment, it won't happen again Midorimacchi." Kise gave shooting guard an apologetic smile.

Kuroko used invisible pass to break trough Seirin's defence and Kise dunked, atoning for his mistake earlier. Since Aomine was out, he was the one dunking and leading Teiko's offences.

But moment after that he finally found them. There she was sitting on the last stand and that baka next to her. When she saw him looking there Makka waved _' She's cute...'_

_'Yeah Kise, just you look here, hopefully Akashi will get angry and kick you out..'_

"Aomine..." Makka smiled. He looked confused at her "What?" "I'm cold."

_'She's cold...does she mean...she wants me to hug her.'_

Akashi scored another point for Teiko.

Aomine slipped off his jacket and sneaked it around her shoulders letting his arm stay like that, around her.

"Thank you."

_'What is he doing?' _Kise looked confused, they looked like...They looked like a couple, he even gave her his jacket.

DUNK! "Another point for Seirin, Teiko's copycat seems a bit off."

_'Oh crap.' _Kise thought realizing he spent more time looking at those two than following Kagami.

"What's gotten into you?" Midorima hissed as Akashi called their first time out in this game.

"We still have great advantage, we're winning this." Akashi said turning his head towards Kise

"What's happening Ryota?" he asked. Kise looked down, embarrassed. "I... just lost my focus for a second, sorry."

"Two times." Murasakibara yawned taking another candy bar. " It's not like that Atsushicchi. I want to win this, I just..."

"Maybe you should stay here, we can win even with one player less. Better less than one who will let their ace pass by him."

"I'll focus, Midorimacchi." Kise yelled, flushed.

"Let us just calm down and win this. Ryota one more mistake and I'll have to go with Shintarou's suggestion."

Kise sighed looking down. "Really Midorimacchi... I though we're friends." "We are, but it won't do good if you're starring at her entire game." he fixed his glasses. Kise widened his eyes _'Midorimacchi noticed...then Akashicchi probably noticed too, and will scold me when match is over.'_

Akashi never went angry during the match, or yell at his teammates. When situation was critical he would use powerful words and rise up team's spirit but after the game... pity to those who sabotaged his flow of the game.

_'I'll focus now and deal with Aominecchi later.'_

_..._

"Another point for Teiko, these guys just don't know for a word losing." Third quarter was almost over and Teiko was leading entire time.

"Even without their ace they're definite favorites of this game and possibly for wining Winter Cup again."

Kise smirked getting in defence, Kagami was almost exhausted. _'He's good, though. Almost at the same level as us.' _Kise didn't remember anyone being at the same level as his team mates. _'Well...except maybe that guy from uncrowned kings...That spineless cheater who tried to break my leg...' _For some reason he thought how he looked kinda like Makka, but quickly dismissed that thought_ 'I should really be ashamed...comparing someone as kind as her to that monster.'_

He looked up again, trying to remember where he had seen her. _'Why is she letting Aominecchi hug her like that?' _he thought irritated. _'Even if she's cold she should know... Doesn't she know what Aominecchi feels?'_

"Kise watch it." Kuroko yelled using his invisible dribble in the last moment before Kagami could grab the ball that was aimed at Kise from Akashi._  
_

"Over, here Kuroko." Kise ran as fast as he could trying to atone from his mistake in the same flow._ 'Akashicchi will definitely be angry, I was never as bad as this.'_

"Ecxhange for Teiko team." he heard announcement. "What?" Kise asked turning to see Akashi. "Eh..there is no exchange they're just getting one out."

He heard gasps from spectators, what kind of decision would that be? "It looks like Teiko team will continue playing without their copycat. That is a risky decision counting in that their ace is, for unknown reasons out of the game too. What is their captain thinking?"

"Akashicchi..." Kise whined. "Ryota get out and calm yourself, I'll pull you in in 4th quarter." Red head patted shoulder.

"But we will have one player less..." "I'm not using my eyes,yet."Akashi smirked.

_'Akashicchi's eyes... He never uses them if the situation doesn't require it. Our most prominent weapon, no one can stand against them.'_

"He's pulling Kise out?" Makka asked. Aomine nodded "He missed three balls, that's kind of unusual."

_'Two out... Teiko won't lose of course but slowly team spirit is starting to collapse.' _Hanamiya smirked but his smirk disappeared as he noticed two dark eyes starring in his direction. _'Imayoshi you... there is no way he could recognize me.' _Hanamiya stared back. Dark haired boy smirked, Hanamiya thought it was that i-know-what-you're-up-to smirk, and turned back to the court.

"Do you know that guy?" Aomine asked following Makka's look. "I think I remember him from middle school."

"That's Imayoshi, he's Too's captain. I remember playing against him. Great tactician." Aomine looked her.

_'Yeah... they used to say he was even better than me.' _Hanamiya waged between possibilities of someone recognizing him. _'No one from Teiko recognized me right?'... Well, I played against them only couple of times... With Imayoshi not only I talked face to face but Too and Kirisaki Daiichi faced each other many times...Oh, what am I thinking, how could possibly anyone, no matter how smart they are, deduct that I am Hanamiya Makoto ex Kirisaki Daiichi captain. I'm a female now, for fucks sake.'_

"Third quarter is over folks. Teiko is still leading but Seirin is slowly closing the gap since Teiko's copycat went out."

"Ah... we have five minutes... would you like to drink something?" Aomine asked.

* * *

So, do you think Imayoshi will suspect anything... you know they say that guy is even more wicked than Hanamiya :P

anyways, poor Kise-kun :(


	27. Chapter 27

**Accede ad ignem hunc, jam calesces plus satis **

**(Approach this fire, and you will soon be too warm)**

...

"I'm good." she smiled. "Do you need your jacket?" Makka called after Aomine who went to buy himself soda. "You just keep it, cutie."

Makka sighed leaning in her seat, waiting for fourth and final quarter to start. Teiko will win, obviously but she was curious about the situation down there. Akashi was definitely angry but what bothered Hanamiya was what will the Emperor do to copycat and ace. If he could somehow get others out of the game during next few matches team will be completely crushed. _'I could poison them... ' _he smirked at the thought.

"Lost in thoughts?" she heard someone take the seat next to her. "Uhm... do I know you?" Hanamiya asked starring at Imayoshi. He rolled his eyes "I didn't know he had a sister, though. You seem to be quite the distraction for Kiseki no sedai's copycat." black haired teen smirked crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Makka crossed her arms. " So both of them?" he asked pointing in direction where Aomine walked off. "Who the hell are you?" Hanamia hissed. _'He can't possibly...' _"Just curious...are you really Hanamiya's sister...because by the looks you can't be anything else." Imayoshi fixed his glasses. "I have no idea who Hanamiya is." Makka blurted. _'This bastard... Out of all people he had to notice the similarity.'_

"I guess I'll have to find out by myself." he smiled." But don't worry, whatever you plan to do, I won't stop you. Seeing Kiseki no sedai members struggle like the blonde right now, will be priceless. Other idiot will come back soon so I'll be quick." he started to talk business now. Hanamiya suspiciously looked at the piece of paper older boy took out. "Whether you're connected to my old friend or not, I want to help you if I can somehow. So if you ever need help, call me." he gave confused girl the paper and stood up. "I have nothing to do with Hana-."."Never mind, I have to go." he turned walking to the stairs. "Oh by the way Makoto..." he said over his shoulder "You look much cuter this way." he winked walking down. "I'm not Makoto." Hanamiya yelled after him.

_'HE CAN'T... So he was just bullshitting about my sister. He suspects I'm...me. But what that guy wants, there is no way I will ever let him ruin my plans. How can he know...not even Akashi noticed anything about me that would connect to Hanamiya but this guy just looked me and...'_

Hanamiya looked down, observing the number on the piece of paper._ 'Well...it won't hurt if I deposit this just in case.'_

"Did you miss me?" Aomine threw himself on the seat. Hanamiya glared "Of course. I can't possibly live without you Ahomine."

"Are you still cold?" he asked ignoring her remark and embracing her again.

"4th quarter is about to start. Three more minutes." announcer yelled in microphone. "Ahh... it won't even be worth watching this..." Aomine sighed. Makka went to reply but her phone rang. _'Huh?'_

"Kise-kun? Are you allowed to have phone with you?" she asked picking up. Aomine raised an eyebrow, obviously they weren't.

"You had to call me?" Makka shifted pushing Aomine away who tried to hear they conversation. _'You just don't go and spy on my conversations, baka.'_

"No I'm...me and your idiot of a teammate are watching the game." she heard a grunt from the mentioned.

"But Kise-kun... 4th quarter is about to start if Akashi sees you..." _'Fine by me.'_

"Where are you going?" Aomine narrowed his eyebrows. "Kise wants to see me. Dunno why."

_'If Akashi gets pissed off at him too, it would be great.'_

"No, you can't." Aomine grabbed her arm. "It's not... Think about it, if Akashi finds out Kise went outside even for a minute, Kise will be in major problems."

Makka stared at blue haired ace. _'Even though they're acting like idiots, he still cares for his teammate.'_

"But... he says it's important that he sees me."

Aomine sighed pulling her to him "Hey, what are you-." but he just took her phone. "Ahomine give that back."

He dialed the number and turned his back to her. _'I. hate. tall. people.' _Hanamiya tried to jump but she couldn't reach him.

"Kise what are you trying to do..." she looked anxiously at the ace who started talking. "No, it's me, Aomine. She was just about to...yes I know, but are you even aware of the fact that Akashi will... no, you listen to me. When he gets really angry he goes insane, do you want to put her in danger too? Have you thought of that?" there was a long pause.

"It's not my problem if you... hey, who ever said that I was going to play fair?" Aomine smirked hanging up.

He turned to see 100% of a death glare. "I'm sorry, Makka-chan but that had to be done.." SLAP. Aomine rubbed his cheek. "It's funny you have to kind of jump to slap m-."

"Who told you, you can interfere with my life like that? What will he think now?"

"It was for your own good. If Akashi caught you...-."."I'm not afraid of Akashi." Hanamiya hissed trying to convince himself of that. _'I'm not... that douche can kiss my ass. I'll have my revenge.'_

"Really?" Aomine asked rising his eyebrows. "I mean... you haven't seen him when he's angry."

Hanamiya sighed throwing himself on his seat in frustration.

"4th quarter is starting. Teams back on the court."

"They'll win either way, so don't worry." Aomine replied on her death glares. Hanamiya rolled his eyes throwing ace's jacket back at him.

"I would rather freeze to death." he added.

...

"It looks like now we're only waiting for the end of this match since gap is too big. Teiko definitely handled this swiftly."

_'They won. Of course.' _

* * *

Hanamiya got an ally?

Poor Kise-kun. (Don't worrry I still wuw you ^.^)


	28. Chapter 28

**She was a walking contradiction to his black-and-white world.**

**...**

"I would say it was my lucky day." Midorima fixed his glasses, opening a bottle of water. Teiko team was in the locker room, catching breath after their victory. "Kise-kun where are you going?" Momoi asked as blonde went trough the doors as soon as he regained a bit of strength. Akashi pulled him back in the 4th quarter and he,as he promised, gave his very best. Their victory was tremendous.

"Let him be. " Murasakibara yawned, opening yet another bag of chips.

...

"Where are the locker rooms?" Makka asked as she and Aomine dashed trough the halls. "This way. Don't worry they're still there." he sighed.

"Aominecchi!" they turned, Kise was running from the opposite direction. "Yeah, baka. Totally that way." she hissed crossing her arms.

"I forgot." Aomine scratched his head in his usual manner.

"Hey Kise-kun, I-." but before Makka had the time to finish her sentence copycat grabbed other boy by the collar and thew him against the wall.

"What the?-."."I will kill you." Kise exclaimend.

"Kise-kun what are you doing?" Makka asked starring at the two.

_'This is so much fun.' _Hanamiya sang.

"Will you get off me?" Aomine pushed blonde boy back.

"Will you get off _her_?"

"Maybe she doesn't want me to."

"She's my girlfriend, Aominecchi."

Aomine narrowed his eyebrows " Really? You haven't asked her that, officialy. And they call me an idiot."

"She is... " Kise mused.

_'I'll just stand here and pretend I don't exist.'_

"Besides you said you will fight fair, how was that fair?" Kise yelled.

"What?" Aomine looked dumbfounded. "I was playing the game, you twat. You did that on purpose, what are you trying now? To make Akashi kill me?"

"Shut up, how can you say that? Who even cares...you're dumb petty, little prince who only knows how to pose for photos. What will a girl like her do with you anyway, you d-."

Aomine never even dreamed that Kise would do that, he couldn't even comprehend it a moment after blonde's fist collided with his jaw. _'Did he just punch me?'_

_'Did Kise just punch Aomine?' _even Hanamiya was surprised.

"Don't push me, Aominecchi."

"You're not just a _barbie_ neh...I see..." Aomine smirked rubbing his jaw.

"Stay away from her." Kise glared, ignoring his remark.

"What if she doesn't want me to? Have you thought of that?"

"She likes me. Makka would never even look at you twice."

_'I'm here... standing here for 20 minutes now.'_

"She enjoyed our kiss don't you-." Slam. "YOU WERE DRUNK." Kise yelled punching him again

"AND SHE TRIED TO PUSH YOU OFF." Aomine didn't rememebr last time he felt his nose being cracked, but he felt hot liquid streaming down his face.

"Now you've done it. After I'm done with you Kise, you won't be able to model ever again."

_'Should've brought popcorn.' _

Tanned boy threw other on the floor trying to punch him ditto in the face.

"Stop it. I'll call someone." Makka yelled._ 'Don't stop, don't stop...it's making me all tingly inside. Two Kiseki no sedai fighting with each other, I don't remember last time I had such fun.' _Hanamiya was dancing and jumping inside of Makka's head.

Soon there was blood from Kise's face too, and curses were flying around.

"Enough."

_'That voice.'_

(Can you guess who it is? I'll give you a cookie :3 :P... anyways, back to the story)

Two boys immediately separated, none of them having a death wish. Aomine wiped the blood of his face (with his sleeve) , and Kise looked down, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What exactly are you two morons doing?"

They glared at each other. Akashi stood waiting, his icy eyes shifting from one onto another. "We just won a game. I was walking back to locker room and what have I stumbled upon? Two of my teammates, fighting." he was talking slowly, so very slowly.

"Akashicchi, it isn't... I was only trying to tell Aomine to stay away from my girl."

"She isn't your girl."

"Do you really want me to lose my patience?"

Hanamiya stood there, a bit in awe, for this red haired boy could command with such dignity, he caused so much fear and utter respect.

"Both of you are suspended. I won't allow you to participate in the next game. I'm not in need of such immature idiots. You will come to training regularly and you know what is waiting for you, but for the next game you will be benched."

"But Akashicchi it's winter cup-."."YOU AREN'T WORTHY OF BEING STARTING PLAYERS FOR TEIKO. BOTH OF YOU."

Kise and Aomine exchanged a look. "It won't happen again Akashicchi."

"I know." Akashi smiled._ 'Wait, he smiled?'_

_'Was Akashi psychotic?' _Hanamiya couldn't help but wonder.

"You're dismissed." he said waiting for them to turn and leave. "Makka-chan.." "What have I said Ryouta?" Akashi asked.

...

"You will stay away from my team."

"..."

"Is that clear?"

"I haven't done anything wrong."

Akashi stared at her. _'When I think about it, his pupils are vertical...that adds to scariness.' _Hanamiya decided this time he won't tremble, he won't show a hint of fear before this bastard.

"Haven't done anything wrong? Is that how you see this situation?" Akashi asked. His tone was still kind, it had authority but he was rarely yelling.

"Yes. I am dating Kise, I don't see anything wrong with that. If I caused him to...feel stronger affections than I wanted... I didn't do it on purpose, how can I control my effect on other people?"

"Those people are two of my teammates. Whatever game are you playing,stop it. Before I get angry."

"I'm not playing anything." Makka hissed. "You don't even know me, how can you say such rude things?"

"He called you. Ryota called you even after I forbid cellphones. I'll have to make you stay away from them for their good."

"How do-."."My eyes see everything."

Hanamiya smirked "If they see everything, tell me, have you seen me actually coming down to meet him?"

Akashi blinked. "No. Because I know your rules, I didn't want to make Kise disobey you. I didn't come down, I yelled at him because he even thought of that in the middle of a game. Am I still the villain, Akashi-kun?"

Holder of emperor's eyes stared at her. She was right on that one, not to mention courage she was carrying with herself. To speak to him like that, no one who doesn't serve him isn't allowed to look him directly in the eyes.

"Perhaps... I still don't trust you."

"That doesn't bother me. I don't trust you either,Akashi."

He raised an eyebrow "It looks like on that matter we're the same, trust needs to be deserved."

_'This girl...'_

"Winter cup is all I think about. You're causing certain disruption between my teammates. Don't I have a reason to forbid you from meeting them?"

"Not,yet. I've told you the truth. Am I to blame? In the last quarter Kise gave his best, why? Because I was cheering him on. I want him to be the best he can, won't you let me help you?"

"It's late. I have to check that everyone's alright." Akashi turned seemingly ignoring her last sentence.

"Come to next training and prove it. You seem like a smart girl, if you're up to something you better leave now. While I still allow it."

* * *

OMG, THEY WERE FIGTHING...ISN'T THAT...I mean I think it's cute when two boys fight for a girl...

Hanamiya: I think it's funny

.

And Akashicchi scares me but at least Hanamiya earned his respect...He'll have to do a lot of work if he wants to crack that nut though.

Anyways, reviewsss? *w*


	29. Chapter 29

**Those sweet lips. My, oh my, I could kiss those lips all night, good things come to those who wait.**

**...**

"Come on, pick up the phone." Hanamiya was slightly irritated that Kise didn't call him at all._ 'I have perfect idea and Akashi will buy it like an idiot. It's bulletproof, don't screw me now pretty boy.'_

"Ahh... damn it ,I'll try later." he threw cellphone and lay down, stretching on a couch. _'This whole second life thing is really tough. I wish I could be me again.'_

Hanamiya missed his old school, there he could be as mean as they get and have zero consequences. He was the captain, he missed playing basketball, crushing people's dreams, having fun with his teammates. Here, he had none of those things. Of course he might get part of the team but it will be something meaningless, like Momoi's assistant or something. He didn't have friends, and frankly he had to pretend to be nice all the time.

Even seduce guys he totally resented. Despite the discovery that all of them weren't that bad, Hanamiya was still...well downright mean, and he couldn't even admit he actually liked any of them. Not even as friends.

Makka jumped, surprised by telephone's ringing.

_'Kise-kun'_

"Hey, I called you." she sang.

"I couldn't pick up, I had a meeting with my agent."

"Oh... how did it go?"

"Well... I really don't feel like talking on the phone. Can I come over?"

"Sure, I'll make you a tea."

...

"You look..."

"Horrible. I know, that's what my agent said too."

Kise shrugged, he had giant bruise on his left cheek, and his bottom lip was swollen. _'Aomine got him good.'_

"Will you be alright?" Hanamiya asked brushing blonde's hair, sitting next to him on the couch. "I will...but he had to cancel all editorials for this month."

"You shouldn't have fought. It was stupid-"

"Don't go all Akashicchi on me Makka-chan, I thought you will tend to my wounds." he sheepishly smiled.

"When you mention Akashi...there's something I have to tell you." Kise gasped. "Akashicchi yelled on you too? I was afraid he might...what did he tell you?"

Makka looked down "He didn't yell...he just thinks... It will be better if we... well, we should just be friends for a while. At least until Aomine-."

"He told you to break up with me?" Kise asked shocked.

"No...Akashi didn't tell me anything like that. He wanted me to come and help Momoi but he thinks...that I cause certain disrupt between his teammates."

"You want to break up with me?"

"No I... Well, that would be the best...I don't want to get you in trouble more."

"Don't ever say that." Kise pushed her hand off his forehead. Hanamiya stared at him while Kise struggled not to yell.

"I don't care. You don't have to come to our training, anyway I want to keep you for myself. You will have to put up with Aominecchi and.."

"I want to help you. That's why I agreed to Akashi's suggesstion."

"But..."

"We can just pretend...I mean."

"You mean Akashicchi will allow you to come everyday to our training if we're not together?" he asked.

"Sort of." _'He bought it.'_

"But secretly we'll still stay together?" Kise asked. Makka nodded, smiling.

"I can't believe we will trick Akashicchi... I would never even think of that. You're smart Makka-chan."

_'Well..duh.'_

"But you know what that means?" Kise asked looking her with apologetic smile.

"You will have to put up with my fangirls... now that I'm officially single again... It will be cute,though...seeing you jealous." he winked.

"Don't you dare, I'll..." her voice muffled, he embraced her bringing her close, their noses touched.

"What will you?" Kise asked smiling.

"..." He smirked, cupping her face and kissing her.

...

"They did what?" Momoi asked staring at Midorima. "That's what Kuroko told me. Apparently Akashi saw them too."

"What?" Momoi was shocked. She felt someone brushing next to her. Kuroko. _'He still appears out of nowhere.'_

"Why were they fighting for?" She asked both of guys. "I'm not sure.." Midorima mused. "It's because of Makka."

Momoi eyed her lover, was he serious? Her best friend and Kise like the same girl?

"That can't be..." "But it is. I couldn't believe it too, but I'm sure now. Aomine likes her, and that mysterious girl you were so determined to find. Search no more, she is none other than Kise's girlfriend."

"Makka-chan is?" Momoi asked shocked. _'I believed her.'_

"She's a two timer." Midorima was slightly convinced in the fact that Makka is one evil little snitch.

"I mean, this isn't the first time some girl is trying to use one of us. Actually, two of us." he added.

"Wait... I thought that too, but I think...it's not like that." Kuroko replied.

"Tetsuya? You were first who thought something was wrong with her." Momoi asked now confused.

"Yes. I knew Aomine likes her, he confided in me, that's why I couldn't say anything..but, it appears she really cares about Kise, she's not to blame."

Two teenagers looked confused at phantom player, but they knew Kuroko was always saying the truth.

"So I wasn't wrong...about her being nice?" Momoi smiled. Kuroko nodded " I mean...we must help Aomine to get over it... it's one sided from his part."

"Wait a bit... So it's basically, Kise and her like each other and Aomine...likes her? Come on... Aomine would never let himself suffer like that. I don't trust her, it must be some scheming." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"As I said, yes I suspected it too but you should talk with her Midorima. Her intentions are honest. Believe it or not, there are some nice people on this world." Kuroko crossed his hands.

"I'll talk with her tomorrow after training." Momoi offered. Other two nodded.

* * *

What do you think?

They'll trick Akashi? (I don't want to be here when he finds out)

And Midorima's the only one smart here, I dunno why no one listens to him.

xD

I'm really busy (i have debate club and BUNCH of tests next week) so I'll update after I get few reviews. :3 :P

*i'm not evil, it's hanamiya's fault*


	30. Chapter 30

**You're fascinating, yet you should treat that compliment lightly. Fascination can quickly lead to obsession which does not hesitate to destroy and consume those afflicted.**

...

"Yes, it's true, we're not together anymore." Makka sighed, tired of girls coming to ask about her relationship status. _'Couldn't they just see Kise's facebook status?'_

She tried to go in the classroom peacefully, Kise had warned her about his fangirls and all. _'I didn't think it would be this bothersome.'_

"I heard he dumped her. Well, that was expected she wasn't pretty at all."

"I heard she cheated on him." "What?" "With Aomine-kun." "She's a whore."

" I heard Kise found another girl and dumped her." "I heard she dumped him."

Rumors were spreading like a disease. Hanamiya was quietly sitting and scribbling on his paper when Kise entered the classroom. She just looked up, their eyes met for a second and then looked away.

"Kiseee-kun." he was glomped the second he stepped inside._ 'Oh boy.'_

_..._

"Did you hear?" Momoi ran into the locker room, finding only Kuroko and Aomine. _'Well, I guess we're early.'_

"What?" Kuroko asked. "They broke up." she put a hand over her mouth. Boys stared at her dumbfounded "Who broke up?"

"Kise and Makka, you idiots. Who else could I've been talking about? "

Kuroko looked at her with disbelief and Aomine just stared.

"Just like that?" they both asked in union. Momoi shook her head "I don't know. People have been saying a lot of things. You know...rumors. They still think she's cheating on him with Aomine. Some said that she dumped him because he's drama queen. They even said Kise went gay for Aomine and dumped her." she laughed. ( ^.^, I just had to.)

Ace choked. "What the hell?"

" Well... You told her that she will help you out. What now?" Kuroko asked. "Oh...don't worry, she will come to training, I think Kise won't mind." Momoi smiled.

"I won't. We stayed friends." Kise leaned on a door. Trio jumped in surprise._ 'He heard...everything?'_

"Kise... What happened? Have you really fallen for Aomine and dumped her"? Kuroko asked. He heard two grunts.

"Yes." Kise replied sarcasticaly.

"She dumped you?" Aomine asked. They glared at each other. Kise knew exactly why Aomine is asking him this. If he says 'yes' Aomine will definitely think it was because of their recent fight. _'But I have to play along for Makka-sake. If she hadn't begged me...'_

"Yes, she dumped me. We decided it would be better if we're friends." he looked away._ 'If I see Aomine's face right now I think I'll kill someone.'_

_..._

"Again. " Akashi decided it was time for them to practice their accuracy. Midorima was of course the best with that, never missing a single shot.

"Can I talk to you?" Momoi whispered quietly sitting next to Makka who was folding up the towels. Black haired girl nodded, smiling.

"Uhm... you and Kise..." Momoi started. "Oh...Yes, I thought you wanted to talk about that." Makka sighed, seemingly upset "We decided that for a now it would be the best to remain friends. Everything that was recently happening, was somehow too much for me to handle."

"But you liked him a lot." Momoi exclaimed. "And he likes you a lot. He was so joyless this morning when he told us about it."

_'Who would thought that? Kise is one great actor.' _"I know, I...This is the best for a now." Makka replied.

"And I know... about the fight and everything." Momoi added carefully._ 'I don't want to upset her, when she is already sad.'_

"I'm so embarrassed." Makka exclaimed, looking down. Momoi looked confused at her "I didn't know they will do that. I should've known better than to drag Aomine around trying to find locker rooms. I was assured Kise won't get angry...I mean, we haven't done anything, but he just lost it. "

"Yeah well, guys tend to get jealous."

"Why would he be jealous? I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault Aomine..." Makka looked Momoi who bit her lower lip.

"I know... But Daiki is my best friend, I know him... Have you ever done anything, unconsciously maybe, to give him a reason to think you liked him. Because Aomine likes girls who are good looking and who like him, he thinks winning hearts is too bothersome."

"No. I swear, never." Hanamiya gave pink haired girl the most honest face he could pull.

"Oh, boy...what to do..." she mused, thinking deeply.

...

"What sorcery is this?" Midorima asked wiping his face with a towel. "It's so soft, Satsuki finally learned how to wash them properly." Aomine mused.

Momoi threw daggers at his direction "I haven't washed them, Makka did."

"Thanks." Kise smiled after mentioned gave him a towel too. Kuroko observed them wondering how come things between them aren't awkward, they just broke up for God's sake.

"Oi, Satsuki... I have to copy your homework..." Aomine grunted remembering school. At least it's friday.

"You have a lot of time till monday, you could at least write it. Besides if you're bothering Makka to help you study, you can ask her things you don't know" Momoi glared getting tired of constant abuse of her perfect notes making skills.

"Where is Akashi?" Makka asked still carrying one towel. "He went to locker room before us. To the left, you should be able to find him. Don't worry, Sa-chin is always late with the towels and water, he won't be angry." Murasakibara opened candy bag.

She nodded departing. _'Akashi scares the crap outta me but I have to...'_

Hanamiya considered possible outcomes. Between Akashi proclaiming his undying love for him and getting stabbed with scissors was one huge number of different scenarios, though second one is more realistic._ ' Damn it, why am I so nervous every time...'_

Makka knocked on small room, 'captain' was written on the door. _'Hey I didn't have my own room back in Kirisaki Daiichi.'_

When she heard him say enter she slowly opened the door.

"Uhm...Akashi you need a towel or something?" she asked. He was sitting down, his head in his hands. '_What's with that?'_

"Towel would be fine." he said looking up. After he started to wipe his sweaty face Hanamiya really didn't know what to do right now. Should she just stand there and fidget or escape...?

"It's soft." Akashi mused looking at a towel. "Well I...used fabric softener." she said clumsily.

_'It better be, I had to ACTUALLY WASH it, you twat.' _Hanamiya was yelling inside Makka's head.

"Fascinating." he glanced at her, not having that scary, strict look as always.

_'What? Does Satsuki not know of basic female knowledge such as cleaning rules?'_

"Can I go now?" she asked as Akashi didn't reply he just stared at the towel. He nodded.

"Hey, Makka." she winced, she was just about to close the door. "Do you know how to make refreshments?"

* * *

What do you think?

awww Kise and Makka you cheaters, fooling people like that :p

And... yes, I'm not sure whether it's Makka or fabric softener Akashi finds fascinating xD Who knows...


	31. Chapter 31

**I had to touch you with my hands, I had to taste you with my tongue; one can't love and do nothing.**

...

"I don't know should I be pissed that they don't appreciate my work or glad because now I will have more time for data analyzing." Satsuki exclaimed after Akashi announced that Makka from now on will be in charge of trivial things such as towels and, with that everyone smiled, refreshments. ( I wonder why in KnB they make every girl terrible at cooking)

"I'm glad I can do something useful." Makka smiled. _'Refreshments? Now I have to make refreshments? . .Akashi, you jerk.'_

"It's friday, finally." Murasakibara yawned departing. It was a bouncy weak to say at least. Everyone was a bit stiff after the party, plus they had a match with Seirin, their last before the Winter cup. The thing was both Kise and Aomine won't play in that game so the rest had to be prepared.

...

"Root of 289 is 17 not 16, that's why the whole equation is wrong." Makka pushed the notebook back under Aomine's nose. "Oi...I'm tired, and this is really boring." he yawned. She sighed.

Hanamiya was in a pretty bad mood, trying to teach something Aomine for the last hour. First he didn't really want to, second Aomine was a really bad student. He often lost his concentration, everything was boring to him and he remarked few times how it would be better that he spent his weekend sleeping. Besides Hanamiya couldn't stand how Aomine could be so messy, even though ace claimed to have cleaned before she showed up. At least he knew how to make a good food.

"Do you want to learn or not?" she asked. Aomine looked her then back at notebook. "But... I get it now, I don't see a point in practicing anymore." "You done everything wrong." she hissed. "Hey, it's not my fault you're distracting me."

"I'm distracting you?" she paused.

Aomine sighed " You dumped Kise. Why?" he asked having that annoying, well at least Hanamiya thought it was annoying, smug on his face.

"Because. We're better off like friends."

"You lie. It's because of me isn't it?"

Makka ferociously closed her notebook. " Has anyone ever told you how arrogant you are? It has nothing do to with you. Baka Aomine!"

He was still grinning.

"If you think you know this, then I'll go. If you get an F again, I will kill you."

"You're so strict Makka-chan... But I like it."

She threw daggers at him, collecting her things._ 'I have better things to do. I have to learn how to make those damn refreshments.' _Hanamiya wanted to focus on demolishing Generation of miracles, not helping them do their homework. She didn't need Aomine and Kise's attention anymore, they were completely head over heels, now that the infiltration was successful, she needed to take bigger steps. Gain Akashi's trust. Once that is done, victory is granted.

"Hey wait..." he gently took her arm. "Don't go. I was joking." Aomine looked her in the eyes.

"You said you know everything. " she repeated.

"But it's early... we can watch a movie or play video games."

_'Oh damn it. He looks so troubled. Maybe I was wrong to make him fall in love... What was I thinking?' _Hanamiya punched himself in the head. _'What the hell? It doesn't matter, I don't care... They're Akashi's pawns who cares how they feel... It doesn't matter...'_

"Uh...Makka are you alright?" Aomine asked. Hanamiya winced "What?"

"You just yelled ' It doesn't matter'..." he noted, looking slightly worried.

"I was thinking...family problems.." that was the first thing that Makka thought of.

"What happened?" Aomine asked. "Nothing, nothing...how about that movie?" she smiled.

...

"Hey that wasn't fair." Makka yelled losing another round. They ended up playing video games, since Aomine fell asleep after five minutes of a movie.

"It's three wins for me and none for you." he smiled, after Hanamiya threw controller in the air.

"I can defeat you." she said adding murderous glare.

"Wanna bet?" Aomine asked. '_No. I don't care about the stupid game.' _"Yes." Makka replied. _'What? I haven't said that. I...did? Well, Makka did...What the hell? Am I losing control to her?'_

Hanamiya was often contemplating were him and Makka two different persons but he came to conclusion that they were one. Split personality, yin and yang of one complete circle. She was him...in female form. She didn't have thoughts on her own, she was just a body, but body sometimes acted on it's own, more frequently when he was at his home and relaxed, he would lose control of his perfectly calculated and performed movements.

"Alright... what are the stakes?" Aomine asked.

"If I win.." Hanamiya thought, his malice getting the best of him "You have to punch Akashi in the face."

".."

Aomine went pale, was she serious?" "Oi...you can't ask that."

"Are you afraid? Or you know I'll beat you?" Makka asked smirking.

He narrowed his eyebrows "Alright...but if I win you'll have to kiss me." (cliche I know, but well... It's a cute cliche)

"Guys...should've known." she sighed.

"Whatever... I went easy on you, what you're asking is ridiculous." Aomine noted her punch-Akashi thing. Like anyone ever tried that and lived long enough to tell the tale.

"I know. It'll be fun when he kills you."

"And I'll enjoy when you walk over here and try to kiss me. Only if you ask nicely I'll respond to your request." Aomine grinned.

She scoffed.

...

"That's not fair." Aomine yelled. "You can't turn off my controller while I'm drinking soda, that's cheating."

_'Well...I'm famous for it, Aho.'_

"You never said it was." Makka smiled getting advantage. "Ugh...never mind, I'll beat you anyway." he exclaimed. Well, Aomine did win the first round and if he wins this one Hanamiya will be stripped of that delightful sight of Akashi getting smacked in the face. _'That would be the happiest moment of my life.'_

"Damn you." she yelled seeing as his car got ahead of hers again.

"I told you." Aomine smirked.

_'This was actually fun.'_

"Oh no you won't." she mused, pushing the pause button again. Aomine blinked but moment after Makka pulled the cable of his controller out again and unpaused the game._  
_

"You're using dirty tricks again. Makka-chan.." Aomine hissed. "I can't believe you." he mused getting back in the game.

"I never thought you would be the one to play games like that. "

_'You should've seen me in my better days.' _Hanamiya smirked.

"Wait...don't do that...ARGHH YOU STUPID CAR." She yelled after getting smashed against the rock.

"I believe they call it karma."

She glared at blue haired ace who was winning again.

"Damn it..." she cursed realizing she was about to lose this.

...

"Can I kiss you?" Hanamiya asked irritated, sitting next to Aomine who was smirking.

"You have to ask nicely, Makka-chan. " He said dead serious. _'After I get my revenge, I'll make sure you suffer... a lot.' _Hanamiya thought taking back everything she said about being sorry for the ace.

"Aomine-kun, can I kiss you?" she asked, trying her best not to glare.

"Eh, if you want it that much..." Aomine scratched his head pretending stupid again._ 'Suffer. A lot.' _Hanamiya added to his previous thought.

She slowly leaned to him and kissed...his forehead. Makka smirked when she heard a grunt.

"Not like that..." Aomine said, cupping her face with his large hands. "Like this." he said softly and kissed her silken lips.

* * *

Finally, cute Aomine ^.^

This story is getting pretty long, but I like writing it and I haven't thought of an end really xD

Do you people like this pairing? Or are you more fond of her being with Kise? Or Akashi? (haven't really developed last one yet... but planning to anyways. It's important to the plot...)

Hanamiya: I don't like this. Pairing? What are you blabbering about? I'm here for revenge. Stop making me lovely dovely. Seriously. I'll kill you if I fall in love.

Sorry, Hanamchan :3 It's my hormones, not me .

I have a really, busy week ahead so I won't be able to update for some time :/

Your reviews might give me strength to update sooner *mischievous grin+hint*

I swear it's not me, it's Hanamyia. *points finger*


	32. Chapter 32

**Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature.**

...

_'Honey...slice lemon in thin circles...Okay I got this.'_ Hanamiya was in the kitchen, trying to be a dare-devil and actually make a refreshments on his own. _'It can't be that hard, my ex teammate was making them all the time.'_

"SHIT." she exclaimed, accidentally cutting her finger instead of a lemon. He was doing this for a while and his hands were wet and slippery. Hanamiya quickly went to wash the blood, that was appearing on his thumb red and vibrant. He hated seeing his own blood, or actually being hurt, it reminded him of his own vulnerability, something he would always found rather pathetic in others.

_'Okay...I need a plaster. Do I have that in here?' _He thought nervously running trough the house._ 'Damn these refreshments, and damn you Akashi.'_

Qualifications are over and Winter cup is closer day by day, as it approaches Hanamiya grows more anxious and stressed. _'I will see my old teammates...I wonder how they will...handle this without me?'_ There was nothing more important, more dear to him than his team was. Even though they knew him to be...well, let's say moral relativist they still accepted him for what he was, they understood...well, maybe not all of them but some did. They understood him and what he did. Sometimes there were more important things than just playing fair, sometimes you had to print your mark on others. Sometimes other's suffering was your delightful joy, sometimes life was a bitch you had to be even bigger one to conquer it._ Sometimes..._ things had to be done.

"Well I know the last saying better than I should." he murmured angrily reflecting upon his kiss with the blue haired ace. Hanamiya was afraid he will become gay if this goes on. Heck, he even suspected Kise being bi or something. Not that it would make any difference since he WAS a girl now and all, but there was one thing he didn't plan. How long will he stay this way? This wasn't medical condition therefore he couldn't just go to hospital and_ 'Excuse me, I turned into a female... have any medicine against that?'_

How could this even happen to me? Wasn't he the genius that could predict everything with horrifying accuracy? _'Well excuse me for not being able to IMAGINE that I could become a girl.' _He yelled at himself.

Second, he didn't know what exactly he shall do now... There it was, everything he worked for there last months, Winter cup, perfect opportunity to destroy Kiseki no sedai, perfect opportunity to scheme his victory, to annihilate and leave everything blank, to leave everyone wonder what happened...To turn their hearts and minds into a wasteland.

Third, what if someone finds out...what if_ Akashi_ finds out about everything...he will certainly...murder him in most gruesome way possible. Then again, Hanamiya will achieve what he wants independent of the means necessary.

Then again, there was no way, no possible outcome in which he will now lose. This time, the only one to be the ultimate victor was him. If he wasn't able to do it like a man, he'll as hell do it like woman.

Makka will do it. _'Maybe it was destined to be like this...for me to become her. Though, I don't believe in those craps like Midorima does. Being girl isn't all that bad, except for those...well how they call it? Periods.'_

Even those stupid basketball freaks had weak spots. "Kise being overly friendly, Aomine being so arrogantly stuck up, Kuroko being practically ignored most of the time, Momoi being such a gullible, lovesick idiot, Midorima not being taken serious, Atsushi not giving a damn, and Akashi...HE ALSO HAD A WEAK SPOT I JUST HAVEN'T FOUND IT YET!" he hissed irritated.

On the court, they were unstoppable, but outside it, they were vulnerable as anyone else.

_..._

"Why are you so happy for?" Momoi grumbled. She was so frustrated about upcoming tests that even Kuroko stayed out of her way. He was quietly sitting next to her, slurping his drink and observing Midorima who was putting another hideous 'lucky' item on their table. Aomine grinned on girl's question, stretching his arms, he took three seats. _' Daiki is really without any sitting manners.' _Momoi thought.

Four Teiko members decided to go on a Saturday lunch together, which was initially a gathering to make Kise feel better. Since he was recently dumped, at least for what they knew, but turned out Kise was busy.

"No reason." Aomine ordered six hamburgers. "Are you sure?" Midorima asked looking at the menu. '_How can he eat THAT much?'_

"I know you, and if you don't tell me I'll find out by myself Daiki." she hissed.

"Oi, don't give me that crap Satsuki. If you're on period or something you have your boyfriend to yell on." _'Besides, you won't ruin my mood. Yesterday I kissed Makka-chan properly. Finally, geez. Why do you have to go on bitching Momoi?'_

"Calm down, this was supposed to be my good day. According to the daily horoscope today there will-."

"SHUT UP." three of them hissed in union on green-haired teen. Midorima sighed and fixed his glasses. _'They will never understand true importance of this.'_

_..._

* * *

This was more of a short, 'reflecting' chapter, so sorry if nothing interesting happened.

Hanamiya : Yeay, I'm not kissing anyone in this chapter.I'M STILL ME AND I HATE PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE. EXCEPT FOR AKASHI. I DOUBLE HATE HIM.

author: sorry, my stupid school taking the best of me.

This was also short chapter since now important stuff are starting to happen. Winter cup, maybe some new characters (again, didn't plan anything much but I feel like it's time to add fuel)

Besides, I love you for being patient and following Hanamiya's slow development with Akashi.

Hanamiya: SLOW? It's me he finds fascinating, not fabric softener in case you've been wondering!

author: whatever you say...you're the main character .


	33. Chapter 33

**Hatred is blind; rage carries you away; and he who pours out vengeance runs the risk of tasting a bitter draught.**

...

"Gather everyone. Our first game on this Winter cup is about to start." Akashi started talking getting immediate attention of his teammates. "We will play, as you know, without Daiki and Ryota." his tone slightly adopted dark undertone after saying their names, he wanted them to carve their punishment into their memory forever. Well at least until they finish high school, they made him very angry, and Akashi does not forgive easily.

"Momoi are there any new informations about Onita high since our last meeting?" his eyes landed on pink haired data master.

"No, not really. We should just play the way we usually do, our skills far succeed theirs. Maybe we should put more pressure on our attack since we're left without Kise and Aomine." she stuttered a bit, trying to find out what Akashi was thinking. _'We're playing our first important game this year without our ace and copycat. What are you thinking, buchou?'_

Hanamiya observed quietly. So, this is how they usually prepare for a match? _'To think you would do such thing, dispel your best players before such an important match, huh? You really have the nerve Akashi...Wonder if you'd do that if you were about to play against Kirisaki Daiichi.'_

He strongly believed his team was strong, even without him. Makka knew that no matter how much she wanted to defeat Akashi and Teiko on court, that's nearly impossible, especially now that she's well..she. It's almost certain that Onita high will lose, but still...they're left without Kise and Aomine. Kirisaki Daiichi defeated Onita high last year, in inter high preliminaries, when she was leading them into another glorious victory. They would've won Winter cup if there wasn't for...Kiseki no sedai.

"What do you think Makka?" she snapped out of her daydream about holding that golden cup in the air. She shifted her grayish eyes to the source that called her. _'Why does he want to know what do I think? Am I really part of the team now? It sure took me long enough..'_

She looked around to see everyone expecting an answer. "Well...I think it should be fine, I mean...you guys never lose, and their ace is on a rehabilitation, right?" Hanamiya smirked inside. _'They should be grateful, he's on that rehabilitation thanks to my brilliant disposal skills that helped me a lot last year.'_

"I won't miss a shot, buchou." Midorima insisted. Akashi thought for a second, seemingly ignoring everyone in the room. Kise and Aomine were sitting, not uttering a word, angry and ashamed because of red card their captain gave them. They wanted, no they needed to play, especially Kise who was already anxious cause of his not so magnificent play in their last game, he wanted to prove himself again.

"Don't worry. I will barely let them touch the ball." Akashi announced.

...

"Their strength increased since the last time we played against them." Midorima fixed his glasses panting heavily.

"What do you think?" Makka asked Kise as they watched the game. Aomine was napping. "Well, he's right. They're faster. Akashicchi is really risking it by putting me and Aominecchi out." Kise pointed out exhausted Kuroko and Midorima.

_'Maybe they'll lose. Maybe they'll lose. Oh, let them lose please. I promise I will be a good boy if they lose.'_ Hanamiya was singing inside of his head, feeling little tingles all over his body.

"What's happening?" they heard a yawn. "Geez, Aominecchi you're really...well, you. This is an important game how can you fall asleep?" Kise hissed. Aomine blinked couple of times shifting his gaze towards the court. "Their scores are equal." he gasped.

"What will Akashi do?" Makka asked.

Kise and Aomine looked each other. "You think?" Kise asked. Aomine bit his lower lip "Well...last time he used _that_ was when we played against Kirisaki Daiichi last year. Do you think it's that bad?"

"What?" Hanamiya pretended stupid. He knew exactly what they are talking about. Akashi's eyes. Emperor's eyes. He felt what it was like to stand against the Emperor himself. You aren't in control, you can't think clearly, you can only obey.

"We all have special power, so does Akashicchi." Kise started. "His Emperor's eyes. He can see even the slightest movements of his opponents body, once you make a move he can see it before even half of a second passes. Before you move your muscles he can see, well, he said it was like vibrations, and stop it. It's like a foreseeing the future."

_'So that's the secret behind Akashi.' _Hanamiya thought. To be able to see the future, and everything his opponent does... To be able to stop them with the flick of his fingers. All of it lies in his ability to see even the tiniest things.

_'Emperor's eyes huh...one hell of a gift.'_

...

"2nd quarter is over." announcer yelled in his microphone. Score was 42:42, Hanamiya thought he would never see Teiko struggling like this. They were still good, too good for a high school boys but without their ace and copycat there was no one to lead their attack. Midorima was scoring regularly and Akashi was playing good. In fact everyone was playing perfectly but they missed 'that' spark in their play.

Not to mention other team was surprisingly good. Onita high school was way better than Hanamiya remembered. _'What kind of training did they go trough? Even without their ace... There must be something special there, who knows...'_

"Akashi is still not using his power, right? Why? I mean they need to win this." Makka exclaimed looking both Kise and Aomine.

"It's simple. He doesn't want to reveal his trump card in the first match of this Winter cup. Even though Emperor's eyes seem invincible one can never know. What if someone finds a way to counter it. Akashi always goes for a win, and never lets any little mistakes ruin it for him. He obviously doesn't think that they're in a crisis. He probably already thought of a way to win this." Aomine explained.

Makka smiled ligthly looking down to benches where Kiseki no sedai sat. She couldn't of course hear anything but Hanamiya could see their focused faces as Akashi was talking quietly, she could see his thin,pale lips moving. Then Satsuki gave them refreshments Makka prepared. At first they were reluctant, probably remembering Satsuki's cooking but Midorima bulked up and took oval,lemon slice. "I hope you won't poison them." Kise whispered. But Midorima fixed his glasses and rose his look towards Kise,Aomine and Makka. He smiled lightly, rating refreshment as 'good' which never happened before. They all took some. "I want to eat it, too." Kise whined.

"Oi, Makka-chan.." Aomine called stretching. "Let's go for a walk, it's fifteen minutes pause."

"What are you saying Aominecchi?" Kise pouted._ 'Not, again.' _Hanamiya thought how their rivalry was getting on his nerves.

"Chill off, why are you getting all over protective over your friend?" Aomine emphasized the last word.

Kise went to say something but Hanamiya interrupted "We can all go for a walk, I don't mind." she stood up from her seat.

"Are you two going?"

* * *

So Hanamiya finally found out more about Akashi's eyes...

Your reviews make me happy *hint*

Lol ^.^

Actually I have one little announcement...I'm going on a trip, so I won't be able to update for a few days again probably :(

Be patient, I love you all for staying with Hanamiya on his little vengeance quest :3

Hanamiya: I hate everyone.

Author: he actually means that he loves you too...


	34. Chapter 34

**Esa hembra es mala,  
Esa hembra hace daño,  
Esa hembra no quiere,  
Esa Hembra te miente**

**...**

"I still can't see why Kise had to tag along?" Aomine barked, walking anxiously trough the crowd. The more time passed, the more Aomine was thinking about Kise and how he would love to strangle him. Why was Kise always everywhere? Blonde bristled, his eyes making holes on Aomine's back. Makka walked next to him, seemingly upset._ 'If they start to fight again, Akashi will kill me.'_

"I can't take this anymore Makka-chan." Kise whispered still not taking eyes of Aomine. She looked him with tenderness "But... it's the only way Akashi will allow..." He bit his lip "Yeah but Aominecchi is doing this on purpose."

"Oi, you two what do you want to drink?" Aomine asked looking at the vending machine. "I would-."."HEY THAT'S KISE RYOTA." loud squealing pierced their ears. "YEP, THAT'S HIM." in less than a second Kise fell on the floor, being glomped by army of preteen fangirls. "Kise-kun?" Makka called pretending to be highly upset. "Can we please buy you a drink?" girls screamed. Suddenly one of them, who had her chocolate brown hair in pigtails stared Makka down. "That is his ex girlfriend who cheated on him. I read it." she hissed. Suddenly Hanamiya was greeted with death glares and everything went silent.

"No, it's not like that..." Kise tried to explain from the floor. "GET HER." one of the girls yelled and stampede moved.

_'FOR THE HELL'S SAKE. THIS IS HIGHLY INTERRUPTING ME, INTERFERING WITH MY PLANS.' _Hanamiya was screaming inside his head.

_'I don't have a time for dealing with stupid preteen,hormonal bitches. I have freaking Teiko to annihilate.'_

Makka ran, ran for her life. "Well done, Kise." Aomine barked sarcastically again running after her.

"Hey I wasn't-." but before Kise could answer he was almost strangled to death with another hug.

"Aominecchiiiiiiii~" he cried out before crawling into a ball in fear of being sexually assaulted.

_..._

"Are they gone?" Makka asked Aomine who was looking over his shoulder. "Nope, they're still after you. It will be only couple of seconds before they realize you went this wa-:"."THERE SHE IS."

"Shit." Aomine cursed grabbing Makka's arm and running outside. "At this rate we will be late for 3rd quarter." she exclaimed. "Never mind that." he replied irritated.

They walked to the store and entered, hoping screaming murderers will go back inside not to be late for the game.

"Do you want something, Aomine-kun?" Hanamiya asked realizing he was hungry. Ace shook his head, he was still looking outside for any signs of a threat.

"I never imagined Kise's fans will be like that..." she muttered. Aomine looked her suddenly, wanting to say 'I told you he was no good for you' but he suppressed his thoughts for himself realizing petite girl looked sad._ 'Maybe she hasn't got over him,yet.' _That thought ached a little, he couldn't believe that. _'No...she likes me. Kise and her are friends, it was nothing but a small crush, they were never...anything more than that.' _

"Hey..." he said slowly "We can sneak in and watch the game from the other side of the stands."

Makka looked Aomine who seemed proud of himself. "Really? Let's go." _'I have to see more of Akashi's ability.'_

"Mkay...but oi, when we kissed what...well, why the hell did you run out?" he asked. It indeed happened just as bluntly as he put it. She lost the bet, kissed him, and well...run out.

Hanamiya looked trough the window weighting his options. _'I don't need another secret relationship, having one is bad enough. For keeping it like that, that is. I cannot cause unnecessary commotion and raise suspicion.'_

"Because I'm confused, that's all." Makka muttered.

"Eh?" Aomine was confused now.

"Me and Kise just broke up I...I don't know what to think. I care about you that's why I'm... I don't want you to be my rebound. It wouldn't be fair."

"Oh...but you guys dated what? A month?"

"Can we not talk about this? I said I like you, and he's just a friend. But I'm not the type who will just jump on a bed with you."

Aomine went deep crimson "I wasn't saying anything like that...the hell...Why do you even..." he sighed trying to act cool, like he usually does "Whatever, game has already started let's hurry."

...

"You won't use your eyes?" Midorima asked shocked. It's 3rd quarter and they're equally matched with Onita. Why Akashi isn't worried?

"No. Atsushi you will play your true style. Offense." he looked at tall center who was opening one of his snacks.

"But...I prefer to stay under basket and be in a defense."

"You WILL play offense, is that clear?" Akashi asked.

Murasakibara sighed defeated, and nodded in response.

"Winning is the only option. What are you doing? Losing here, in the first round? You should be ashamed." Akashi started eyeing everyone. "You seem as desperate without Kise and Aomine, which shouldn't be true. I will not use my eyes. It would be disgraceful to do so in the first round. If you lose, I will resign. Do to me whatever you want, since I refused to utilize my abilities, but if you lose here...if they overwhelm you, you should all just quit. You will worth nothing. Losers are nothing."

"Yes buchou." Kuroko exclaimed. Similar responses were heard. Akashi was captain for a reason, he could always do things like these in crisis, simply by words, by attitude, by simply being himself.

"They seem different." Makka whispered to Aomine when they sneaked in, to the north stand where they could be safe from Kise's fangirls.

"Akashi probably said something to them." Aomine seemed interested in the game now. "Finally, they will play seriously." he mused smiling a bit.

"You tell me they haven't played seriously at all?" Hanamiya asked. _'This exceeds even my calculations.'_

"Well...if you think of someone's play as 100%, I would say Murasakibara played at 60% and Akashi not even at that. We never play seriously these matches, why should we? If we always win. We save the best for finals. Last time I played seriously in a match was last year's Winter cup finale. I crushed them it wasn't even fun that much."

Hanamiya narrowed his eyes _'Well, fuck you too.'_

"So... that's why Akashi isn't worried at all?" Makka asked.

"Yup. Just sit and watch." Aomine replied looking the court intently.

* * *

* Saying before the story is again taken from opening song for 'Teresa' xD

And Hanamiya is such a liar, sometimes I just want to punch him ditto in the face while writing this I mean...I love his character but POOR AOMINE :(

Poor guy still thinks Hanamiya likes him. Cruel.

Hanamiya: BWAHAHAHAH

Fangirls: KYAAAAA KISE *strangle him to death*

I don't even...


	35. Chapter 35

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**

...

"I didn't know Murasakibara-kun's true style was offense." Makka gasped. She really didn't. When she played against them, he was always under basket, tall as a wall, not permitting anyone to past trough. Aomine finally seemed interested in this match. Kise was nowhere to be found,and Hanamiya tought how he probably got mobbed by his fangirls again. They indeed, were scary.

"Yeah... he used to play offense until he got bored. Him and Akashi were first to join Teiko's basketball team. Later Akashi recruited me and Midorima. Then Kise and Kuroko tagged along. "

"Akashi recruited you?" Makka asked. Aomine glanced at her for a moment "Yeah. I've played basketball since I can remember. Momoi told me I played it even before that. On the streets, with much older guys. Then I entered middle school and this weird red head kid asked me if I wanted to join the team. I already beat everyone against whom I played so I applied. I soon became ace."

Hanamiya glanced down, Teiko was taking the lead. Akashi was still calm, his face revealed absolutely nothing. He sweated a lot less than the others and his heterochromatic eyes were gleaming dangerously.

3rd quarter was almost over.

"Akashi just saw you all playing basketball and called you?" Hanamiya asked curiously.

He shook his head "Not really. Midorima transferred schools and he was already part of basketball team, so he joined and Kise...I accidentally hit him with a ball one day and he was fascinated so he joined. He used to play football, did you know that?"

Hanamiya genuinely smirked "He told me."

Aomine looked down on the court because they heard whistle announcing end of the 3rd quarter.

"Next time you will make them for me." he mused seeing Momoi sharing refreshments Hanamiya made.

...

"You two are here." Momoi exclaimed when Aomine and Makka walked down to the locker rooms. "You weren't here during the mid break so I shared your refreshments Makka-chan." she gave Hanamiya an apologetic look. "Don't worry. We were just mobbed by Kise-kun's fangirls."

"So it happened." Midorima joined them, followed by Kuroko.

"Yeah." Aomine yawned.

"Refreshments were really tasty Makka-chan." Kuroko smiled politely.

"What is this?" Akashi asked seeing everyone gathered around Aomine and Makka.

"Nothing we're just..."

"We're in the middle of a game. Get serious." Akashi glared at his teammates.

They took towels trying to clean their faces from sweat.

Aomine and Makka stood alone in front of Akashi.

"What is it about you that always causes disrupt?" Akashi asked, starring black-haired girl down. Aomine shifted uncomfortably,looking down. It was that Akashi's look when you were expected to look down and feel guilty.

"They were just thanking me for refreshments. Were they good Akashi-kun?" Hanamiya asked straight forward. This was no time for fear. Aomine swallowed, wondering where was this girl getting her courage from.

Akashi's lips formed a small smirk, like he already predicted what others reactions will be, and he didn't give a damn "They were. From now on you will always make them." he mused announcing tactics for final quarter.

"He didn't bite your head off." Aomine was confused, they were walking back to seats after Kiseki no sedai had already left for the court.

"He didn't really have any reason to. I dunno why is Akashi supposed to hate me?" Hanamiya asked.

Aomine shrugged.

...

"118:96 Teiko leads and it's only four minutes till the end." Announcer yelled in his microphone.

_'They indeed are unstoppable.' _Hanamiya thought his previous chanting for Teiko's loss being in vain.

"Are you worried about Kise?" Makka asked Aomine who was about to fall asleep again. He yawned "He will be fine. In fact he's probably being treated ice cream and smothered with gifts right now."

"I am going to wait for them down there." Makka replied. " You should go look for him." Aomine death glared her "Oi, don't become Momoi. Besides Kise can handle it himself. It's not the first time this happened."

"You really are a jerk sometimes, Ahomine."

He winked "But you like this jerk, don't you?" he asked.

"Whatever. I WILL tell Satsuki about this." Makka threatened. Aomine yawned ignoring her last remark.

...

"Where the hell were you?" Aomine barked seeing Kise running towards him after Makka already left with threat of telling Momoi about his rudeness yet again. Kise scratched his head "Don't yell at me Aominecchi, can you even imagine what I've been trough? Where is Makka-chan?"

Aomine leaned back down in his seat "She left. And stop asking about her all the time, you two broke up. Don't be desperate."

Kise glared at him, wondering about the game. It was mere seconds till the end. "They did fine even without us." he stated not looking at Aomine.

"Yeah. Guess so, but if I was there we would've beaten them easily."

"Me too, Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed smiling. Ace glared "What are you talking about? I am enough."

"But together Aominecchi-."."Lay off. The day you beat me Kise, will never come. Just accept it."

Blonde pouted, why was Aominecchi always rude...and he even forgave him for kissing his girlfriend.

"I'm going to find Makka-chan." he said turning around.

"Like hell you are. We have to go and order food for everyone or Akashi will kill us this time."

"Oh, right. I forgot, Aominecchi." Kise smiled.

"Can you do it?" ace glared, picking his ear.

Kise looked dumbfounded "What?"

"Go make reservation and everything. It's really a bother." Aomine yawned, stretching.

"We're supposed to do it together, why are you always lazy like that? "

"Geez, nevermind. Alright, let's go. Besides, everyone is already leaving."

...

_'You would think that after one played here they would remember where are the locker rooms.'_

Hanamiya walked around pissed off, after he ended up in other team's locker room first, not that he never saw a naked guys but he couldn't really deduce how could he turn up just when they were showering.

_'I hope they're still here. Momoi told me to come but I am kind of late. And who knows where that Ahomine wandered off to.'_

"Makka-chan?" Hanamiya turned around. '_But I just passed that way.'_

Momoi smiled, dragging expressionless Kuroko with her. "Hey...I was just looking for you." Makka stated.

"Everyone's already headed to a restaurant. Hopefully Kise and Aomine,too. I thought you were with them?" Kuroko asked.

"I was. But I wanted to find you guys. Congratulations on your victory." she smiled. '_I HATE YOU.' _Hanamiya would pull all his hair out right now, if he could. Momoi smiled hugging her. _'Why is she hugging me...'_

"Thank you Makka-chan. But you're really part of the team too, you made the refreshments and you took care of those two idiots. I mean mostly Aomine, I'm always worried about him, he has such a devil-may-care attitude."

Kuroko nodded smiling.

Hanamiya scratched his head "Eh...it was nothing."

"So, are you going with us?" Momoi asked, but Makka could tell she wanted to spend time alone with Kuroko.

"Nah, you guys just go I'll...is everyone gone already?"

"No. I don't know is Midorima still around, he always takes time for his bandages, but he's a bit cranky because Muk-kun sat on his lucky item, and Akashi-kun is still in the locker room." Momoi smiled looking at Kuroko who spoke up:

"Alright. Don't get lost, go with Akashi-kun then."

_'With Akashi...alone? But...I'm afraid of him.'_

_'What, what are you thinking, you must do it.'_

_'but Akashi might kill me.'_

"Makka chan?" Momoi asked confused after she gave them blank look.

"Ah...I was just spacing out, bye then." she smiled.

* * *

Poor Kise, Aomine is like his idol and the latter always shuns him down T.T

Teiko won (butofcourse)

Hanamiya you scaredy cat ~.^

H: Shut up.


	36. Chapter 36

**You are a dream among the sharks**  
**beautiful and terrifying, lit and restless**  
**we dance in dark suspension.**  
**And you bury me in the ocean floor beneath you**  
**where they'll never hear me scream...**

...

Standing in front of the locker room, for five minutes already Hanamiya was contemplating whether he should enter or run away. Of course, this was the perfect chance for her to gain more information and what not but still...it was Akashi and, even Hanamiya was scared. Every time someone mentioned his name Makoto would remember that terrible scene two years ago, those words that Akashi threw at him. No, threw is a wrong word because he said them so elegantly, they sounded like knives, sharp and cold but they hit the most vulnerable places.

"This is my revenge. I'm not scared." Makka exclaimed, grabbing the door knock with her hand and opening them.

At first, Hanamyia thought Momoi trolled her because Akashi wasn't in the locker room, but then she heard bathroom door opening. If Hanamiya wasn't thinking 300 times faster than normal human he would go all 'OHMYGOD THAT AKASHI HE WAS SHOWERING WHAT IF HE'S NAKED?!' , but he remained calm realizing making a drama might provoke Akashi into stabbing him with scissors.

Moment after, certain red head walked out, '_thankfully'_ thought Hanamiya, wearing pants and drying his hair. However, he was shirtless (author: if I were Hanamiya I would probably just die there of a nosebleed.).

He looked up, and even if he was surprised to see her instead of Midorima who was also always the one to stay behind, his face didn't show a thing. Cold, perfect as always aren't you Akashi?

"Sorry..." Hanamiya mumbled, trying to avert her eyes from his pale and sculpted torso. Akashi wasn't as muscular as Aomine but he was much more elegant, somehow everything about him seemed to fit right in the place, perfectly. Maybe it was the attitude he was carrying himself with.

Teiko's buchou didn't seem ashamed or anything he just proceeded to put on a shirt and was seemingly ignoring the girl who intruded on his relax time. "If I knew you would come I would hurry with my shower." he commented after buttoning up his shirt.

_'Awkward. Awkward. Why am I in a situation like this? Surely for someone with superior deductive skills, I know how to choose the worst moment possible.' _Hanamiya was yelling inside of his head.

"I didn't see anything, don't worry..." she replied, shifting weight from one leg to another embarrassed. " I'm not worried." Akashi glanced at her and chuckled "Just why are you here? You were all supposed to be on your way to a restaurant." he emphasized supposed, because that was his instruction and clearly Makka failed to obey him again.

"Well, they already left. Momoi told me to go with you, so I wouldn't get lost." she replied. _'It's really weird though. I'm actually telling the truth.'_

"Well then, shall we?" he opened the door, nudging me to go first.

...

"It's not that far, come." Akashi lead the way after they got outside. _'Well, I can always kill him and no one will know, can I?' _Hanamiya was playing with the thoughts in his head, since Akashi wasn't talking much and he only asked questions which could be answered with simple 'yes' and 'no'.

Being a girl now, Makka couldn't really help but to look at the feared Teiko captain now that he was this close and there was no one who could disturb her. Akashi wasn't tall at all, which surprised Makka even the first time she saw him, but then she remembered point guards were usually shorter than other team members, they weren't force they were the brain. They were playmakers. Akashi had a really pale skin, almost translucent and he could look pretty cute, if he wasn't rumored as scary. However, his eyes gave him that powerful and menacing aura that was around him all the time.

When Akashi was near, everyone felt as if there just wasn't enough air, everyone's attention was fully focused on mentioned buchou.

Suddenly, Hanamiya shuddered realizing it was cold. He didn't even notice it for the whole day, being outside while him and Aomine were running away from the fangirls couldn't really count because they were...running. She shuddered again, this time it made Akashi notice it, even if she didn't make a sound, those heterochromatic eyes could see everything, every little detail.

"Just say if you're cold." he said taking off his jacket. _'If I truly was a random girl I would think this is utterly cute and heroic.'_

Akashi slinged the jacket over her shoulders but he kept holding it, making Hanamiya confused. "Uhmm...?" she mused confused that Akashi was standing like that. "Put your arms in the sleeves, you know how to wear these." he said, half sarcasticaly, half like an order. "But I won't get cold. It's alright."

"I'm not offering you my jacket, I'm ordering you as your captain to wear it." he said his eyes not leaving hers. Annoyed Hanamiya put his arms into sleeves, finally making Akashi let go of her. She didn't know did she want him to be that close or was she afraid.

"Good girl. Even you can listen for once."

_'Just you wait...after I'm done with you...ugh.'_

Not even Hanamiya could deny that Akashi really smelled nice. Well at least his jacket did and one could only assume it was like that because it picked up Akashi's scent; minty, somewhat like woods after a storm — clean and fresh, with a light undertone of something, probably cologne Hanamiya couldn't recognize. She breathed deeply, because it made her feel calm, transfigured, and well because...how many times do you get the chance to smell Akashi Seijuro?

"You said you're my captain, am I part of the team?" Hanamiya asked carefully. Momoi and Aomine already confirmed it but she wanted to hear it from Akashi. She acted like they didn't tell a thing.

"Yes. How does that make you feel?" he replied slowing his pace for the sake of conversation.

"I'm happy." Hanamiya replied almost instantly. "Also, a bit worried because now I have a responsibility to take care of you guys."

"Take care? You're a smart girl aren't you? Don't you know the reason why I put you in the team?" Akashi asked, glancing at her.

_'Of course I know. To keep an eye on me, but I'm gaining your trust slowly,yet effectively. Dumbass.'_

"I know. But I'll try to prove worthy."

"It's not that easy."

"I know that too. By the way, did you like my refreshments?" she smiled.

Akashi made a small nod, not even he could deny Hanamiya's supreme cooking skills.

"Refreshments aside, you will have to learn to listen to me. And stop making trouble. What is it about you, everywhere you appear there are problems?" he was stating it for himself, not as a question for Makka. Hanamiya bit his lip, Akashi was right indeed _'Was this guy ever wrong? pheew' _

"Everyone in this team has a talent. I guess I have mine." Makka exclaimed, looking down.

Akashi chukled " It will be a talent only if you use it as I approve it. Tetsuya was the same. His small frame and lack of presence wasn't exactly a talent when it comes to basketball, but it was me who taught him how to turn it into an advantage."

* * *

This will be a 2 parts chapter. Other part will be more interesting. (hopefully and if you found this interesting then i love you.)

What do you think about Akashi?

hanamiya: AKASHI DIE.

Author: NO

Anyways, next chapter is also full of Akashi for you fans and fangirls(even fanboys) and I'm having some major work for school, and instead I'm writing this. Just wanted to say that I really love this story and all of you who read it and I'm gonna stop before Hanamiya strangles me for being too much of a softy.

:3

P.S I don't really know how Akashi smells but I imagine it cool,clean,fresh and minty ^.^


	37. Chapter 37

I'd like to just say how awesome "Infernal bliss" is...she/he made a fanart of female Hanamiya from my story...

* * *

**"Fool that I am," said he,"that I did not tear out my heart the day I resolved to revenge myself"**

...

"But.. Talent is a talent, it doesn't depend on you, it solely depends on me." Hanamiya argued.

Akashi's eyes darted towards her face for a second before his lips formed a small smirk "I explained to you about Tetsuya already. I'm always right, because I always win. You'll understand with time, Makka."

_'Look, there is a street and soon we will cross it. Just push him under a bus. DO IT DO IT DO IT.' _Hanamiya was screaming inside of his head.

"No one can be always right. I would say I'm right about 96% of the time. Other 3% is just people misunderstanding me. And that 1% I'm actually wrong."

Akashi raised an eyebrow at black haired girls's calculation " You're weird."

"In a good or a bad way? And you're the one to talk."

"Still haven't decided. However, you're contributing to a team so I won't complain. Your top grades make good image for a team, too. And yes, indeed someone like me can't really be considered 'normal' . "

"Well, I still think you're not always right." Hanamiya was wiser than that but in that moment she just couldn't hold her tongue.

"Be careful with your words. I'm not the one who's tolerating undermining my authority." his words still sounded gentle, yet with a noticeable warning.

"But... What are you God to talk like that?"

"Depends really on a definition."

"I really always preferred the devil anyways." Hanamiya mused._ 'He always gets to do fun stuff.'_

Akashi stayed silent for a moment, thinking about her words. " You really should just listen more. On your own, without listening to me you would freeze this very night. You're an immature child, Makka, yet you're acting all high and mighty. My patience isn't endless, even though you proved that your useful and contributing member to our team."

_'I would freeze? Is Akashi lecturing me? I know realize why Aomine called him mother once. Not only Akashi was supreme commander who could make you obey even the stupidest rules but he was also acting like a parent to everyone. Though his worries about teammates are genuine.'_

"I wouldn't freeze. Was that a lecture? I have parents and they're not you." Hanamiya closed his eyes a bit, thinking how Akashi will surely injure him now or even kill him. He did hear a story about Akashi forcing that Haizaki guy out of school after the latter disobeyed him few times. But this was just a conversation right? He wasn't doing anything wrong...yet...Then something popped up in his head. Good grades, how did Akashi know that? He didn't remember mentioning it. Ever.

Akashi didn't answer, it appeared he didn't want to waste his energy arguing with a child. And it pissed Hanamiya off, he was arguably smarter than Akashi, how could he turn out to be a child and Akashi the mature one? When the latter was acting like a petty, little tyrant with serious superiority complex? '_And then there is me. Good, kind, generous, honest. Why this guy always wins?' _Hanamiya was playing with the thoughts in his head again. You know what they say, every villain is a hero in his own mind.

They walked a bit in silence to the point where they had to cross the road Hanamiya couldnt' bear it. He calculated everything in his head, time to prove who is the genius one.

"You can't possibly think I would freeze if you didn't made me wear a jacket. Its's a possibility of maybe not even 43.4%, which is the highest possibility of me freezing this very night happening , and yet your acting like you know with 100% accuracy that it would happen." she made three steps standing in front of him now.

"I'm advising you to move before I get angry, Makka. There is one things you should know, people who stand in my way get crushed. I'm absolute, I know entirety of future, if I said you would freeze then you would freeze to death. Can I make it any more simple?"

'_Entirety of future? What does he mean? That he can actually not per say just predict but know his opponents moves with accurate picture. That's useful information.' _Hanamiya was glad she had the balls to stand up to him because that is obviously the only way to get something out of Akashi, however...her life was now at stake. Especially after his stoic look turned into a glare she remembered from the court.

Hanamiya took a step back, distancing herself from Akashi.

"I... Are you threatening me? Because if you are I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of anyone. And...nothing is absolute."

In that moment Akashi took a step forward and it was the very, first time Hanamiya seriously froze with fear for his mortal life.

_'Why is he? What is he?'_

She started to walk backwards, realizing she did push Akashi too far. But he was faster, in one swift moment Akashi closed the distance and Hanamiya thought he will for sure hit her...WELL NO, ACTUALLY KILL HER, because HE was Akashi. He reached with his hand and before Hanamiya could react Akashi's arms closed around her pulling her towards him as he made a step backwards.

Not even a single moment after that, Makoto felt air being swept right behind his back.

Place where he was standing half a second before was just run over with a truck.

.Blank. Even the genius needed time to realize what just happened.

_'He grabbed me not because he meant to kill me...but because he knew...Akashi knew I would get hit with a truck.' _Hanamiya thought terrified.

_'How could I get in a situation that I almost get hit by a truck? When Akashi started to threaten me was it...on purpose? Did he knew this would happen? Was it to prove his point?'_

_'Only I know that. In the eyes of others it would just appear that he saved my life, and I should feel grateful. But Akashi probably knew what would happen, he stepped on the street with absolute confidence that he himself won't get hit. I doubt he would risk his life to save someone he barely knows.'_

Moment after Hanamiya realized she was behing held in Akashi's arms, very arms of a man she hated the most, of a man who just intentionally or unintentionally saved her life. If she tried to ignore how tantalizing he smelled before it was almost impossible now that her nose was buried in his neck. It was weird though, being hugged like that by him. Only two other boys that hugged Hanamiya since he was female were Kise and Aomine and she barely reached up to their chests, with Akashi who was only a head taller than her, it was completely different.

They stayed like that for a few moments, but for Hanamiya it seemed like hours because he was thinking so fast that it even made her dizzy, aside Akashi's divine smell. She could feel his calm breathing into her hair, and he hadn't said a word. Hanamiya couldn't forge anything into words either. After that fast paced thinking she felt it going numb. Revenge, his ambitions, future everything just faded. Peace, was that Akashi's doing or it was first time Hanamiya relaxed and why the hell it had to be in Akashi's arms?

"Let's not keep them waiting." Akashi noted and unwrapped his arms, taking away that peace Hanamiya felt for a moment, for the first time in his life.

She felt her old self putting everything back together, never in his life did Hanamiya hate someone as much as he hated Akashi.

Never before in his life did Akashi Seijuro felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

So...

Any thoughts, anything?

Did Akashi fall? Or Hanamiya's plan backfired? Or both? :p

Next update might be a bit late because I really have busy week ahead of me :/


	38. Chapter 38

**her sweet bitter words don't phase me**  
**those little white lies are intoxicating**

...

Hanamiya could finally feel weight being lifted from his shoulders when they arrived in front of a restaurant where the rest of the team was waiting. These last five minutes were possibly the worst moments in Hanamiya Makoto's life (along with every other moment that included Akashi Seijuro) but he smirked at the fact that he survived.

Makka waited for Akashi to enter first, because, judging from the outside, place was quite crowdy and she didn't want to embarrass herself by calling out their names looking for them. They haven't really spoken a word since that _incident _as Hanamiya decided to refer to it from that on, and it was like a thick wall of air blocking them from even looking at each other. For Makka it was really awkward but she was pissed off nontheless. Never, and by that she was absolutely sure that it will stay that way for the rest of her life, did Hanamiya hate someone as much as she did Akashi. That hideous, I-am-so-perfect pesky, little tyrant humiliated her over and over again. It wasn't enough that she, when she was still he, lost to him in that horrendous match two years ago but now he dares to save her life just for the hell of being right.

Akashi at least wasn't the person to rub it in your face Aomine style, but he was much worse. He knew she knows, and it bothered Hanamiya the most.

Akashi opened the door in silence, making Hanamiya go in first. Dark eyes searched for any signs of the rest of Kiseki no sedai but they were either somewhere in a corner or she couldn't recognize them anymore. "There." Akashi's monotonous voice prompted Hanamiya to almost run in a direction he showed her.

_'This is too much for one day. I need a fucking rest from that..that...that whatever.' _

"Makka you're here. We were worried you two actually got lost." Momoi smiled getting up all bubbly. She laughed nervously, trying to decide where will she sit. "Over here, Makka-chan." Kise smiled and tapped empty seat next to him.

Hanamiya felt his cold demeanor coming back to him as he surrounded himself with these people. "I thought your fangirls will kill you for sure, Kise-kun." Makka sighed. Midorima was impatiently tapping on the table waiting for food, Aomine was complaining how he was hungry and Momoi was hugging Tetsuya who complained that she was choking him. Akashi sat on another empty seat that was between Aomine and Atsushi, and he didn't say anything.

"We ordered your favorite, Tofu soup, is that okay?" Midorima asked. "Yes, it's alright." Akashi replied starring down at his pale hands.

"Oi you can at least be happy, we won again." Aomine yawned. Akashi glanced at him, with the look that said something along are-you-stupid.

"It's natural to us, isn't it? Have we lost ever?" Murasakibara asnwered for his buchou.

"Kise did lose to me." Aomine smirked, spurring the mentioned.

"Aominecchi~" Kise whined.

"That was blunt, Dai-chan." Momoi laughed.

"Don't be angry, he's AHOmine after all." Makka smiled, giving Kise comforting look.

"If you don't stop with that..." Aomine threatened "I'll call you baka-chan. It rhymes, Makka-chan and baka-chan." he gave her teasing look.

"It really does, I can't believe Aomine actually said something that makes sense." Midorima fixed his glasses.

Hanamiya felt his blood boiling _'Me? Baka? You're just a bunch of dumbasses.'_

"Hey, Aominecchi don't you dare call her like that." Kise half-yelled but it more sounded like a whining again. One can guess, Kise can only sound serious when on basketball court.

"Why?" Aomine stretched, grinning.

"Because she's my..." Kise stopped himself on time. Hanamiya punched his leg. '_I swear Kise, I'm going to kill you first.'_

"Your what?" Momoi asked, and Kise realized everyone starred at him now.

"Friend." Kise managed to choke out. Not because he lied but because he lied to them.

"Someone wouldn't get all defensive of their friend like that." Akashi tilted his head, scanning Kise with quizzical look.

Kise bit his lip, why was Akashicchi staring at him like that?

" Don't mind him. He just can't stand being dumped." Aomine laughed, emphasizing the last word.

"Aominecchi~" but before Kise could protest food arrived and everything was forgotten since Aomine's enthusiasm was far too overwhelming.

Even so, Hanamiya noticed that Akashi was staring at them for a bit longer than someone who believed them would. He bought the story, didn't he? Maybe they were really risking it, and Makka knew she only has one chance to destroy Teiko, if she fails...there won't be anything left for her but to go dig a hole, bury herself and never sees the the light of the day again.

The way Akashi acted aloof and distant, not even someone as smart as Hanamiya could deduct the real reason he was staring. It wasn't because he was suspicious, even one glance for him was enough to conclude that his copycat was lying, it was because first, very first time in his life Akashi felt a little sting of jealousy.

...

"I shall never acknowledge your existence again. Oha-asa horoscope told me to be vary of virgos today." Midorima exclaimed once they walked out of a restaurant. Aomine rolled his eyes, it was all because he maybe, accidentally took a bite of food from Midorima's plate too. It wasn't his fault if he was hungry and the other person next to him was Akashi, who ate that horrible tofu soup, not to mention Aomine wasn't too eager to try and take Akashi's food. He could only imagine how that would end, with Kise and hopefully Makka crying on his funeral.

"See you tomorrow." Midorima waved departing, while others continued together until Momoi,Kuroko and Akashi didn't have to depart in the other direction.

"Isn't your house that way Aominecchi?" Kise narrowed his eyebrows. Aomine smirked "Oh, that... I'm walking you home Kise, we wouldn't want you get lost, would we Makka?" he asked.

Hanamiya rolled his eyes, he just wanted to get home and analyze everything that happened today. There must be a way to defeat Akashi. Other thing that bothered Makka-slash-Hanamiya was that small, delightful feeling she got in that moment. It only lasted that moment, causing her to later return into her old everyone-hating self. She thought sitting next to Kise who was all lovely would help, maybe that peace was caused by a hug? When was the last time she actually hugged someone and meant it? But on the other hand, she didn't mean to hug Akashi either, nor she did it. It was all Akashi's stupid doing to prove her how he was right again.

_'Why am I even bothering myself with this? I must destroy Teiko.'_

Somewhere far away, she heard those two fighting again.

"Aominecchi, will you leave us be?"

"She ain't your girlfriend, why would I do that?" Aomine scratched his ear.

Hanamiya sighed.

* * *

Aomine stealing people's food again...

Akashi's really starting to become my fav. character (reading latest manga), and I'm not sure who I want to win here...

hanamiya: WHAT? IT'S ME WHO'LL WIN, I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER. RIGHT? RIGHT? RIGHT?

author: :3

hanamiya: YOU'RE DONE FOR .

a: well, that escalated quickly...

One other thing...I'm really busy, my school has started to kill me, I also have some side projects, so that means I won't be able to update for a while...I hope this 'hiatus' won't be long, but I can't guarantee I will update in mere days like I'm used to.

I'll try to post a new chapter by the end of next week, but I can't promise anything...

Be patient guys, I really love this story and I won't forget it :)


	39. Chapter 39

**All pain is per se and especially in excess, destructive and ultimately fatal in its nature and effects.**

**...**

Sun wasn't even out when Hanamiya gave up sleep. He tossed all night, usually comfortable silk sheets being obstruction, but when he had tried to dispose of them sudden cold air was the problem. His mind was running wild yet again, something that happened rarely, well not so rarely nowadays, but it was something that happened when everything wasn't going according to his plan. He tried and tried to think of a one good reason to stop with all this, to find something rational that would make him say: "Screw Teiko and this vengeance!" but he would always, always remember those words that his mortal nemesis had spoken after that destined match that took place two years ago.

_"There is no way, no reality, no possible outcome in which I don't walk out as a winner. Stay down, that's where your place is. Remember that."_

Akashi Seijuro. The worst opponent someone could have. The most horrendous person ever. The one who Makoto so stubbornly and untypical for him decided to defeat at all cost. Defeating Akashi meant defeating Teiko. But how do you kill an immortal? How do you defeat someone invincible?

What was even worse, it was like his brilliance suddenly faded with morning breeze, he couldn't think of any master plan that will bring Teiko to their knees. He had his scheme, Hanamiya used ot think it was bulletproof, but then...It certainly needed more than just well-developed strategy and few miniskirts to destroy the emperor. He needed something that will blind Akashi with it's brilliance or something that will like a plague destroy him from within.

_'At least I'm on a good way to bring Teiko into a 'civil' war. Momoi trusts me, Kuroko trusts her, Aomine and Kise hate each other. Gasoline is already spilled, now I need to lit the match and start a fire.'_

The truth was, he did learn a lot about Akashi in these last months but nothing crucial, nothing that COULD actually bring Akashi to his knees. And truth to be told, he was thinking about certain buchou way more than he was supposed to and in inappropriate way for someone who is set on annihilation.

"Curse that damn moron!" Hanamiya balled his fist, directing his rage towards an innocent pillow.

If he was only able to play against Akashi then his new, vast knowledge about red head's powers could be put to a better use...There were only few teams that allowed girls to participate in their teams and Hanamiya certainly didn't have much of a choice. If he was to transfer now, not only he wouldn't even get the starting position but it would be too suspicious and his actions might be stopped before he is able to do anything.

_'However, that isn't such a bad idea...maybe...when the time comes.'_

His fast brain already coming up with various scenarios and possibilities. Time was flying quickly and he got a bit caught up when he saw sunrise.

...

Teiko basketball team was in line, waiting for Akashi's training-after-victory-speech but certain buchou was kind of a silent that morning. It wasn't anything unusual since red haired ominous creature wasn't actually talkative but he always had something to say regarding victory.

Kise and Aomine were finally allowed to stand next to their teammates and play in the matches. Their next match was soon, few days ahead and they certainly didn't get lucky this time.

Not that they needed luck on their side anyways (Midorima would aways disagree with this statement) since they were practically invincible. With over-powered ace, fast learning genius copycat, center that no one can get past, brilliant shooter, invisible shadow and demigod of a captain.

But team they are up against, was something else. They weren't just any high school team, they were worthy opponents ever for someone as strong as Teiko was.

Seirin.

Young team with few excellent players, young team with ambition. They certainly won't give up easily as Teiko defeated them in qualifications. But in the end they won two out of three and went on to the Winter Cup.

They were so different from Teiko and alike at the same time. They were hungry for victory and Hanamiya thought they might have a chance of defeating those Kiseki no sedai bastards.

"Fifty laps around the court, everyone." Akashi suddenly declared, after warm up was already finished.

"Akashicchi~" Kise whined, wondering why Akashi wanted that.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" and before a moment was gone everyone was running already. Well, everyone except Satsuki and Hanamiya who sat down analyzing.

"Momoi, what are their current stats?They surely are stronger than our last fight and we did have some problems, counting Ryota's spacing off and Aomine's absence. We have two weeks, but let's prepare efficiently." Akashi sat next to them. Hanamiya's gaze followed him, fiery shade of his red hair, and smooth alabaster skin that enveloped his slender body. One thing everyone noticed, when they'd seen Akashi from close, were his hands. They somehow looked delicate and defined at the same time, small enough to be considered 'graceful' but big enough to be considered masculine.

"Their new power forward, Kagami Taiga, who seems pretty skilled, especially at jumps is progressing rapidly. I never saw anyone here jump that high." Hanamyia's daydreaming was interrupted with Satsuki's explanations.

However, as long as Akashi wouldn't notice anything, it was allowed to stare. Hanamyia wasn't even sure what was he trying to do. Find Akashi's Achilles heel just by starring at him, while at the same time trying not to mentally undress him.

"Is there something wrong?" two different colored eyes suddenly met pair of dark grey ones.

"No." Hanamiya quickly, almost yelled. The last thing he wanted was to bring himself in a situation like the other day.

"WE know Akashi-kun's pretty, we won't stare." Momoi smirked.

"I wasn't starring. I thought there was a mosquito on his face."

Momoi looked Akashi, who kept his gaze on black-haired girl.

"I would notice it." he said with strange tone.

"What were you saying about Kagami?" Makka quickly exclaimed before she starts to scream in utter frustration.

* * *

Poor Hanamiya, things finally getting to him... It's not easy to be self-loathing, everyone-hating jerk while being inside a female's body...and trying to defeat Akashi who's just...well, Akashi *ahem*perfect*ahem*

Anyways, next is Seirin...what do you think?

This story is getting long, but I can't seem to find a way how to finish it :/ xD

Everytime I write a new chapter I find something interesting to add *waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah*

Hanamiya: Just for the record, I don't find Akashi pretty...I DO NOT. AT ALL.

author: ADMIT IT.

Hanamiya: *looks away* My conscience is clean.

Author: ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT

Hanamiya: NEVER!

^.^

Sad note: I was on a regional biology competition and won second place :3 , but I got an F from physics so I need to study because my mum is evil and stuff...There won't be updates for a while, I'm so so sorry...Hopefully I'll update in two weeks...Be patient, I love you and appreciate all support and reviews I get...


	40. Chapter 40

**Suck it up, buttercup. **

...

The phone rang and rang until finally Kentaro decided to answer it. "It's me." Hanamiya indifferently exclaimed, wondering what will come out of this. He heard significant pause at the other side, it's been a while since he used his old phone number. "H..Hanamiya?" Seto Kentaro asked, though confusion was noticeable even with his ever-uninterested voice. "Yes..." Hanamiya turned to look trough the window, she contemplated long before deciding to call her old teammates.

But she had to know...how did they go? Were they still in the competition...what was happening all this time? "What the hell? Where are you? What happened to you man? Shit...HANAMIYA YOU FUCKER. I'll kill you if I ever..." "I know." Hanamiya quickly replied. He knew Seto was as smart as he was, he could understand, but he will never believe that his fellow 'man' turned into a girl. Not that he could ever tell him that, if anyone finds out his plan, his life, everything will be ruined.

"Where are you? Why are you calling? You just left..."

"I said, I know. Something unavoidable happened...I'm really sorry, but just wanted you to know...that what I'm doing now, I'm not only doing it for myself but it will benefit the team, too.I'll come back if I ever...well, don't expect anything. How was your game?" Hanamiya asked.

"We won. We're against Kaijo next. I don't really know how we will win this without you. Should I tell guys that you...well, how should I put it 'appeared in world of living again'?"

"No! Don't tell anyone we talked. I'll explain everything to you when the time comes."

"Are you even in Japan? Did you move with you father, what the hell happened dude?"

"Oh, I'm closer than you think. Just you focus on passing the next round, you know who will you be up against if you win this...You know, right?" Hanamiya asked.

"Teiko." was the other boy's answer and then the silence they both understood.

...

"It's not like that...I swear, Akashicchi." Kise replied nervously. _'How did Akashicchi find out? If that Aominecchi told him I'll kill that asshole right away...If I survive this...'_

"Lying and_ lying to me_ are two different things, Ryota."

"But I...I'm not lying." Kise scratched his head, he had a photo shooting and he was already late, not that he could say that to Akashicchi.

"You will end it. I'm contemplating whether should I tell her to quit the team, like I did with Haizaki. You remember Haizaki, Ryota?" Akashi asked.

"Don't do that Akashicchi...I will, I will..." Kise quickly replied.

" I know you will, Ryota. Winter cup has already started, focus. We will be quick and decisive and win this like we do everytime."

"But Akashicchi... It won't interfere with my play, I promise. You know, you know I...well, like her. How come Momoicchi can like Kurokocchi?"

Red head placed another shogi piece on the board, he was yet again playing against himself. Everyone at school, except for Midorima, already gave up on playing him. He could never lose, he never did.

"Tetsuya's different. You know what we all know but we keep it shut for Satsuki's sake. Besides, I don't yet trust Makka as much as I trust Satsuki."

"If you say 'yet', Akashicchi does it mean that you will... I can't see the problem-."

"The problem is, Ryota. That I don't think I'll ever. If you keep lying to me, because of that girl, what can I really think besides that it would be best if she quit?"

"But-."

"Don't let me start thinking that you should quit, too."

Kise looked him with puppy eyes, he knew Akashicchi was serious. He wanted to yell, but he couldn't. One reason, he was afraid, other, he deeply respected Akashicchi, and everything Akashicchi ever did was for the team, he knew what was the best. Like that time he lectured him about what tea he should drink. There was never a time Akaschicchi was wrong.

"I'll end it. Will that be alright Akaschicchi? I don't want to cause anything that will disrupt the team. Can we both stay on the team?"

Akashi looked at the board intensely. Kise for a moment thought, his buchou didn't hear him.

"Yes. Do you want to play, Ryota?" he gazed up, realizing he won again.

Kise looked confused at the board. He didn't get shogi at all.

"I don't know how to."

...

"I'm tired."

"But Dai-chan...You haven't played at all, Akashi will be angry again." Momoi whined, trying to hit her best friend, who swiftly dodged her attacks.

"Stop being so lazy." Makka crossed her arms, glaring at the tanned boy.

Aomine rolled his eyes "I see I'm quite popular today, but it won't make me do useless labor. I'm already the best, if I keep practicing...Basketball will become boring to me."

Practice already started and two girls were trying to convince Aomine to get down from the roof and play, Akashi was slowly but steadily loosing his patience with fellow ace. During their middle school, Aomine worked diligently with the rest but he was becoming stronger and stronger quickly until his opponents were mere dolls on the court he could outrun with little or no effort at all.

"You're not that good." Hanamiya pointed out.

"I'm not?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I could play against you. And I'm just a girl."

"I was holding back, Baka-chan."

"Don't call her like that." Momoi tried to slap him again.

Hanamiya sighed _'I really don't have patience to deal with someone like Aomine for the whole day.' _, he checked his phone. _'No messages. Not even from Kise.'_

That was kind of a weird because blonde was that clingy, affectionate type and he would send her some stupid, overly-cute messages five times a day.

"Match against Seiring is close, you remember that last time Kagami Taiga almost defeated you one on one, he jumps higher than you." Momoi hissed.

Aomine rolled his eyes "That doesn't matter, I'm far superior to him, right Makka-chan?"

Hanamiya glared "Just stop barking and come to training." she turned on her heels and dashed towards the gym. Aomine stared at her figure disappearing in the distance. He groaned getting up, and taking his stuff that was lying on the floor next to him.

"Oh, now you listen to her. She really turned you into obedient puppy, Dai-chan." Momoi laughed.

"Shut up." Ace hissed.

* * *

What will Kise do?

Review, my favorite,little humans :3 *author is currently obsessed with Izaya Orihara*

I'm still very busy, thanks for bearing with me :3


	41. Chapter 41

**I remember feeling dangerously close to blurting out something like 'I love you' and blowing the whole deal. But fortunately I didn't and the conversation flowed beautifully. **

...

"Aomine you idiot, stop doing that!" Hanamiya yelled as they walked to the sports hall. Momoi followed behind them, quietly laughing because Aomine was kicking snow from the road into Makka.

"But it's so funny when you're annoyed."

"I'll kill you." Hanamiya yelled crouching down, and making a snowball. "Hey Makka-chan, we don't have time Akashi-kun will kill-." Momoi tried to explain but suddently there was a snowball fight in front of her.

"Oh, damn it." she sighed trying to find her cellphone. Weather was getting worse day by day, not that it was unexpected they were deeply into Winter now, but all this snow was becoming troublesome. And now, Makka, her only female friend was becoming as immature as Aomine was. Momoi Satsuki had a few problems in her life, too. But she had Kuroko, and that made her happy no matter what was going on.

...

"You're late." Akashi's quiet, yet menacing voice inquired when three of them appeared before the gym.

_'I really should stop testing my luck lately.' _Hanamyia was pissed off that Ahomine made them late, not only he was soaked but he also wanted to gain Akashi's trust as soon as possible. Chances of Kirisaki Daiichi winning their game were high and Teiko will probalby beat Seirin, and that means... Well, that means his team and Teiko will meet relatively early in the Winter cup. Only the winner will get to the quarter finale.

"It started snowing, Akashi..." Aomine yawned, not completely understanding the situation he was in.

"Twenty laps around the gym, Daiki. Now."

"Aominecchi~" Kise squealed running after his fellow teammate.

_'Did Kise just ignore me?' _Makka stared after them confused. Blonde was usually jumping around her, making those disgustingly-sweet gestures and spoiling her rotten with affection. What the hell just happened?

"Hey Makka-chan...Makka-chan I was talking to you." Momoi waved her hand in front of Hanamyia's face since the latter lost herself in thoughts again.

"Ahh, sorry I..." Hanamiya looked her with genuine *cough* fake *cough* smile on her face. Momoi shok her head "Akashi will get angry if you become lazy too."

Two girls quickly went to pick up towels and do their managing jobs while guys trained. First string was good but nowhere as good as Kiseki no Sedai, they truly stood out from the rest. Even though he brushed it off, Hanamiya wondered why was Kise giving him looks all the time while he was running. It wasn't just like he watched her, his eyes were apologetic and somehow...sad...like he wanted to say something as soon as possible.

"Watch out Baka-chan." but Hanamiya's thoughts were interrupted by all present Aomine who decided it would be fun to throw things at her while he was running. Kise looked at him annoyed, as well as Momoi did but Hanamyia was for once happy someone decided to quit his never ending circle of thinking up various possibilities.

It would be best to ask Kise later.

...

"What is wrong with you,Kise? You're acting very...different." Aomine elbowed his teammate. "Will you stop punching me Aominecchi~"

"Don't whine, yer ignoring her, even I can see that. Why is that? Admitting your defeat to me?" Aomine grinned,showing his white teeth which were making nice contrast against his cooper skin.

Kise sighed getting Aomine's full intention now.

"Kise?"

"Kise, what's wrong?"

"Kise, you know I'm not good with this, and I'm losing my patience here..."

"I have to break up with her." Kise blurted out. '_Ah...It shouldn't go like that' _His long eyelashes battled against incoming tears, Kise was never one who wouldn't spill a tear now and then but he really didn't want to cry in front of Aominecchi now. Not in front of him.

"You two already broke up." Aomine stared at him as if wondering was Kise mental.

_'AAAHHH...I'm so stupid..I completely forgot Aominecchi doesn't know...wait, that means he wasn't the one who told Akashicchi'_

"Well...technically, but we still have a thing for each other." Kise smiled, trying his best to tell a convincing lie. Well, half-lie because he really still had a thing for her.

"You must've went crazy from those chemicals they put on you while you're modelling." Aomine scratched his ear.

"I will break up with her. I mean...I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore." he tried his best to sound convincing, like he always does when he decides that it's time to move on.

Aomine suspiciously stared at him, he couldn't believe that in the end this romance wasn't anything different for Kise even though they were rivals.

"You mean...you don't lo- well, like her anymore...that was well, I would say quick but it actually lasted longer than your average relationship..."

Kise pressed his lips together, wanting to roll eyes, because that would be fitting but he just couldn't, his heart was pounding so heavy in his chest he thought he'll fall apart..._'Well I guess, it really does make sense...You can't hide-when you're crippled inside.'_

"I just want to...have fun, I'm not ready for anything serious and Makka..well, I don't know what she expects from me...so...I think it will be best if I just end it. This what we have, that is." He put on his best boyish smirk.

Aomine still didn't quite believe him, how can someone fight with their best friend over a girl one day, and give up on her the next? What was even weirder Aomine didn't understand why was Kise talking about 'breaking up' when they already broke up? He was talking as if they were still in a relationship which wasn't true, at least Aomine believed so.

"You stopped running." Momoi suggested.

Aomine realized only now that while Kise was explaining his reasons they came to the start again. He looked at his best friend Momoi and girl he liked standing there. He looked at Makka who seemed confused, she didn't hear anything, she couldn't, but she probably wondered what were they talking about.

"Kise..." Aomine yanked his arm around the blonde "Were you two together all this time?" he asked adding two and two.

Kise gave him apologetic look "Kind of." his golden eyes trying to look indifferent and cool.

Aomine stared at that petite, confident girl, girl he liked, girl he couldn't have, girl that his friend will dump just like that and he would do just about anything...

Was Kise an idiot or an asshole?

* * *

**I'm so tired and it's kinda late but here my fellow cookies you had your chapter :3**

**So...what will Kise do?**


	42. Chapter 42

**"I have felt it and lived it and now it leaves me here, love is the ultimate pain and joy, without it you die, with it you perish."**

...

"That's not polite Dai-chan." Momoi crossed her arms, pointing to her friend who just whispered into Kise's ear.

_'What the hell were they talking about?' _Hanamyia wondered his eyes following, or actually trying to follow the game in front of him._ 'I need to think how to help my team defeat Teiko. Then, only then...vengeance will be fulfilled.'_

"I was just explaining something to him, give me a rest will ya Satsuki?" Aomine elbowed Kise and walked to the court wanting to play. Kise stood there dumbfounded, his life was getting out of his control, what will he do now? How can he say that to Makka whom he, at least he believed so, loved, not just liked but loved, and how could he break her heart?

"Towels are clean, will you get them?" Momoi asked turning to dark haired girl. Hanamyia simply nodded, quickly getting away. _'Why am I wasting my time like this? Instead of destroying Akashi I hand towels around? When did I become such failure?'_

"Wait." she stopped in her tracks realizing Kise headed after her. "What?" she snapped, not being in the mood for his clingy behavior. Then she remembered he ignored her this morning.

"Uhm...we need to talk." Kise scratched his head, trying to stay calm and cool and all that. _'I have to do this. I have to do this. For team's sake, for her sake...'_

Hanamiya rised an eyebrow, this was becoming way to suspicious. _'Well...he said that, it means...either he will do something stupid again or he will break up...Well, Kise is completely fallen for me I don't see a reason...or...'_

"Makka-chan...You know I like you.." Kise gave her an apologetic smile "A lot...and well, I mean...This whole thing, our secret relationship isn't working out anymore. I think it would be best..."he stuttered a bit "if we just stay friends."

_'What? Wait, what? Okay, act sad, act sad, act sad...' _"What? Wait, what? Kise you really...but why.." Makka looked at him shocked. Kise looked down _'I can't stand her face at the brink of tears.'_

"I'm sorry. It's better like this." he whispered. Hanamiya wanted to know the real reason, because him being genius like he was he could read people easly and Kise was one easy fellow to read. _'I know he loves me, I just know it. Then why does he...unless...well, who cares anyways...'_

"Okay, can we stay super friends?" she asked smiling warmly._ ' Until I destroy Teiko, that is.'_

Kise smiled "Yes, I'm glad." he stretched his arms to hug her.

_'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...I do love you.' _he let one drop slid down his face when he was sure she can't see. Kise buried his head in black waves, inhaling that scent he liked so much.

...

Two days have passed and match with Seirin was closer day by day. Everyone was focused and it seemed that Teiko will definitely take crown again. Counting middle school this will be their fifth victory in a row. Undefeated, all powerful Teiko was a club with hundreds members.

"Did you see? Kise missed that shot." Second stringer whispered watching today's open practice of first stringers.

"Oi Kise, what was that?" Aomine called. He was sure Kise wasn't feeling alright after breakup, but blonde acted like everything was sunshine and rainbows. On a side, Aomine wondered why Makka isn't stressed out too, and he, arrogant as he was, concluded that he was right all along...Makka actually liked him. *(lol Ahomine)*

"You won't play?" Akashi, Momoi and Hanamiya were sitting as pink haired girl took notes of her teammates. Akashi glanced at his manager "There is no need for me to play now. I alredy know what will happen in a match with Seiring and what my role will be."

Hanamiya allowed herself to make a short death-glare towards Akashi.

"Tetsuya improved a lot."

Momoi smlied on those words while Hanamiya tried to find teal haired boy on the court. He was really good.

"Number 14, pushing." coach blew in whistle. Some first stringer, Hanamyia couldn't remember his name pushed Kise on the floor. _'How could that happen? He's Kise Ryota.'_

"You're bleeding." Midorima noted, catching the ball that rolled aside. "Aaah, no." Kise put a hand on his forehead only to touch hot liquid that was slowly rolling down his face.

"Get medical team." Akashi ordered but Kise stood up and walked towards them.

"He's alright, just a tiny cut below hairline." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"Sit down." Makka pulled Kise for an arm and took medical kit. Kise stared at her, at her face that seemed focused now.

"This will sting for a moment." she warned, pressing soaked cotton on his cut.

Kise bit his tongue, he couldn't scream here, in front of first stringers and more important in front of Makka.

"You don't need to do that, we have a medical team." Akashi slowly mentioned, gazing at them.

_'Did I prove to you now, that I care about the team huh' _Hanamiya hissed in his head.

But Kise pushed her hand away "Akashicchi's right, you shouldn't do this." he said looking down.

"Oi, oi you got hurt again, Kise?" Aomine laughed.

"Daiki-chan!" Momoi hissed.

"I want to do this, you're hurt." Makka insisted, making the blonde blush, he couldn't control his emotions anymore.

"I'm hurt, too." Aomine almost sat in Kise's slap, taunting her.

"Daiki-chan!"

"Enoguh. Kise go to the infirmary, everyone else twenty laps around the court. Makka, follow me."

_'What?'_

Before Hanamiya could even react, people were running and he only saw red disappearing around the corridor.

_'Why the hell is he angry now? I'm doing everything right.'_

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa poor Kise T.T

Aomine being an AHOmine again and well...why is Akashi angry, what do you think? *meeeh knows :p*

**I watched two really awesome animes Psycho-pass and Magi, thinking about writing fanfics for them but I want to finish this first :3 Can't wait for Kurobasu season 2... ^.^**


	43. Chapter 43

**You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul.**

...

"Do you even understand?" he was turned to the window, that perfect back facing his unknown enemy. Hanamiya rolled his eyes, you can never win with this man. "I thought it was more serious than that, that's why I wanted to help him."

Akashi glanced at her over his shoulder "It's understandable, but what's not understandable is that you think me an idiot. Do you really think I'm an idiot Makka?" his lips curled into a small emotion-depraved smile.

_'Is this a trick question? Since this is Akashi it must be... Another scheming of yours, but this time...I'm the one who will laugh last.' _Hanamiya spared no moment to answer 'no' for it was Seijuro Akashi we were talking about. But why was he angry? Why was he so angry, ever since that day he's been acting like she was an enemy, well she kinda was, but Akashi didn't know that...Akashi...

"Then was it Kise who decided that it would be smart to try and lie to me?" he turned against the window, his fingers playing with a shogi piece. Hanamiya stared at the board, Akashi played against himself. _'How does he know? Has Kise told him? But Kise wouldn't...it makes sense..'_ Hanamiya quickly connected two and two. _'If Kise somehow, maybe accidentally told Akashi, who wanted to preserve control and peace within a team, then Kise would be forced to end their relationship. It made sense, in a way. But why Akashi hated it so much?'_

"I...well, I..." Hanamiya stuttered, not knowing what to say for the first time in his, well, her life.

Akashi smirked, she reacted exactly as he predicted, which also meant Kise obeyed him. "Have you forgotten?" he asked leaving the shogi piece alone and walking to her "I know everything. But honestly, you do have guts, to try and fool me, Makka-chan." he said her name with mockery that made Hanamiya angry again, because everytime Akashi used that tone, he would remember...he would remember...

"You don't know anything." she chuckled darkly. _'Indeed, he doesn't.' _"Why are you so against me?"

Akashi stared at her, heterochromatic eyes not letting her leave his gaze for a moment.

"You want the truth but you won't be able to handle it." his silken voice echoed trough the empty classroom. Hanamiya twitched her eyebrows, believing that it can't be anything that she couldn't handle. _'If you only knew who I really was, you'd take those words back Akashi.'_

"Don't ever lie to me again." he slowly lifted his pale and perfect arm to brush astray strands of hair from Hanamiya's face. The latter stood paralyzed, startled at red head's sudden action, all blood glued to that one place Akashi's cold hand caressed gently. "So soft..." he pushed her raven lock behind her ear.

_'What am I thinking? I...I hate him...I hate him..' _Makka looked down, not being able to concentrate._ 'I must destroy Teiko, I must... Why is Akashi acting like this, it wasn't supposed to end like this. He was supposed to believe me not to cause such intense... It makes sense now, he was jealous... But I can't think of anything, anything now.'_

"Look an emperor in the eyes while he praises you."

Those words. That exact same authoritative tone Akashi had whenever he wants to make it clear who has absolute control made Hanamiya snap and realize what kind of situation was she in. Same tone Akashi used when he defeated her more than year ago. It reopened old wounds so harshly and abruptly that if it was anyone else, they would scream in utter and unimaginably painful frustration.

Without thinking, dark haired girl slapped Akashi's hand away. "What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? I don't even care to be praised by you. Just let me be." she almost screamed because Hanamiya had to make even himself believe in those words. Somewhere deep inside, everything was burning after those words, Akashi, that Akashi praised her. Akashi, very person whom she hated the most and towards who she absolutely couldn't feel anything but hatred. Akashi who amazed her and left her speechless. _'Hate him, hate him. It's simple.'_

Akashi barely widened his eyes at her words, was he rejected?

"Don't be late tomorrow." he said and dashed out of the classroom leaving confused and absolutely chaotic Hanamiya.

_'What the hell, I can't even...' _Hanamiya tried to smile, that he finally had Akashi but even he knew it wasn't like that. Akashi will..._'Why was I so stupid?' _She screamed in her head, Akashi will never be her plaything, Akashi will MAKE HER his if he wishes that and what good will that bring. How can you have a revenge when you burn after a single touch your enemy leaves on you? _'I do not feel anything. I'm not by any means afraid and Akashi will never have me.'_

But even Hanamiya wasn't sure in her words after her gaze lowered to see her sweaty, shivering hands.

...

Akashi walked trough the hall people moving out of his way without him even saying a word. _'That damned girl, what is she doing to me?'_

He stopped and stared at the court _'What is she doing to me? I can't feel like this, I am to never be held prisoner by such immature affections.'_

But the more he stared at his team demolishing everyone at the practice the more proud he was of everyone. He was Akashi Seijuro, he was invincible, he was refined, rich, everything everyone could ever hope to be. While, ever since that damned girl appeared she's been nothing but a trouble. How can she even think of rejecting him?

That day, Akashi decided she will be his, and nobody's else.

* * *

What do you think? Akashi is in loveeeeee I can't believe it myself...aaa Akashicchi ~~

Hanamiya is stupid. I mean, waaaaaaaaaaah if Akashi touched me I would faint *author is fangirling at the moment*

I have a lot of work next week so I won't update for a while, I apologize in advance :3 Sorry my cute muffins, be patient and review ;3


	44. Chapter 44

**Like the naked leads the blind **  
**I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind **  
**Sucker love I always find **  
**Someone to bruise and leave behind **  
**All alone in space and time**

...

Day of a face off with Seirin finally came and Hanamiya was reluctantly putting her clothes on. For the last few days she was 'sick', too afraid to face Akashi. _'Actually, I wasn't afraid, I was just tired. JUST TIRED.'_

Momoi called her few times, Aomine twice but it was no use, Hanamiya just didn't know what to do with Akashi. Genius as he was, not even he could think of something rational to do. What can you do when you're biggest enemy is also your...well, what? He yelled: nothing, he screamed, he fought...but every time Akashi as much as touched her, her heart would go into overdrive. He lied to himself that it was just because it was her mortal enemy and it was natural but even Hanamiya knew...it was just Akashi who ever made her feel like that.

Luckily, Akashi hadn't called.

Sitting in crowed bus, Makka eagerly waited for Kuroko and Momoi to join her, and time ticked slowly. Only an hour and the match will start. She wondered how will her Kirisaki Daiichi do in their match. If they win, and it's almost certain that Teiko will win, their face off will be unavoidable._ 'I want it to happen, I don't want to avoid anything.'_

...

"Everyone let us do this quick and effective. We shall observe for a bit and then hit with full force. Daiki, Ryota you will lead our attack. Atsushi, you can stay under the basket, don't let them score." Akashi was talking quickly, giving instructions to his team. Hanamiya was standing aside with Momoi and listening.

"Let us all cheer today for newly risen force, Seirin!" announcer yelled in microphone, making the crowd go wild. He went on blabbering various things about Seirin, until Hanamiya saw them coming out. She remembered few of them, including Kiyoshi who, on her shock, was back here..._'Wasn't he...I mean...the way we injured him, he shouldn't be able to play...'_

"Now, let us all welcome and cheer for our undefeated champions. School that won most championships since their founding, who had excellent players but never quite like these ones. Let us give one big hello to Teiko's Kiseki no Sedai." and the crowd went mad, no one ever had as much fangirls as Teiko's Kiseki no sedai had.

Hanamiya sat next to Momoi while boys took off their jackets and stretched. She observed Kiyoshi, who wasn't supposed to get back after what she had done to him. Thinking now, Hanamiya could only remember fragments of it, like his old self was fading day after day. She couldn't remember how exactly she looked when she was a guy. Well she could, but those little details, like her smile, smirk somehow...faded.

Warm up started and whole court was filled with basketball tapping noises. Suddenly ball rolled next to Hanamiya's feet, well next to Momoi's feet to be precise but Momoi was far to busy looking at stats to notice it.

"Sorry, it slipped." Hanamiya looked up to see face of a boy who lost it. _'Ahhh damn it, Kiyoshi...' _Warm brown eyes smiled along with the face, he was all well, like no injury ever happened to him.

"Thanks." he added after frozen Hanamiya handed him the ball. "You look kinda familiar, have I seen you somewhere?" he shrugged, staring at her. Makka laughed nervously '_if Kiyoshi recognizes her, well him...there will be trouble.' _

"Uhm...I can't remember, I suppose no?" she asked looking where Akashi was. He was staring at the court, deeply in thoughts.

"Ah, alright. I apologize again."

'_That was close.' _Hanamiya thought.

...

"Teiko has the ball and they're going for the first score of the game. It's Aomine, the ace." Commentator screamed in the microphone as the match started. Aomine, of course couldn't be stopped and Teiko was quickly in the lead.

But Kise's playing was way off, like he played in this match only because he had to, not because he enjoyed like he enjoyed every other time. Maybe it was what had happened recently, well it was definitely what had happened recently.

"Is Kise-kun alright?" Makka looked at Momoi who was following the game intently. She shook his head "He seems, depressed, dunno why." she remarked.

"Seirin has the ball, and they're going for their first offense."

Hanamiya checked his phone, soon match between Kirisaki Daiichi and their opponent will start, too. There will be less spectators than here, probably, since this _is_ Teiko and all. Biggest starts of Japanese high school basketball.

Time was ticking slowly and it was clear that if Teiko wants to win this gloriously they need to pull something instead of just playing 'normally'. Kise missed few shots and got scolded by Midorima who was more nervous than usually because Oha-asa predicted bad day for cancers. It was like today wasn't Teiko's day. Well, it won't be like that if Akashi had anything to say about the matter. He didn't call time out, but waited patiently until the end of first quarter.

Score 28:24 for Teiko but it was slight and barely noticeable advantage.

"Ryota, exchange with Tetsuya, you're out." he simply said after the first quarter. Kise nodded, realizing he really didn't play like he usually does, sitting down next to Makka and Momoi. "It will be harder than I thought, but we'll win this according to my game plan. Atsushi, by any means stay in defense, I can solely lead game in the offense."

"Aomine, don't let Kagami Taiga defeats you." Akashi warned turning towards his ace, who, as always, slept during these breaks. Aomine would never listen, Aomine couldn't care less. There was no one who could defeat him (except himself), and Kagami Taiga wasn't an exception.

"Winning is everything." Captain recited their motto once again before the referee blew the whistle.

"What's wrong?" Momoi asked Kise who sat down with towel over his head. "Momoicchi I'm not sure, I just can't focus." he sighed frustrated. _'I can't stop thinking about Makka-chan...I hurted her, I didn't want to, but I hurted her...and the worst, I really love her still.' _Kise wanted to say those words, but he knew he couldn't. Makka would hear him and Momoi would tell that to Aominecchi and Aominecchi would...Aominecchi would laugh at him, and wouldn't understand that him, Kise Ryota, who swept girls of their feet, feels honestly in love this time. The worst was that ever since that, he couldn't focus properly. This morning when he saw Makka laughing with Aominecchi he just thought, how happy they are and how she will be Aominecchi's...

"God damnit Kise, are you alright, you're hurting yourself!" Momoi yelled kneeling in front of him and slapping his arms from his head. Kise barely noticed he was pressing his face so hard, he was becoming all red. "You will break something and how will you model then?" she asked.

He looked at her, apologizing. He wasn't helpful for the team like this. "Kise-kun, please get a hold of yourself. Teiko and Akashi need you." Makka suggested but she wasn't sure was she glad that this happened or did she really feel pity for kind copycat.

"Another point for Teiko, they seem unstoppable as always." announcer yelled bringing trio's attention back to court. It was Akashi's basket, right before the end of 2nd quarter.

"41:34, Teiko still leads."

* * *

Poor Kise...*BEATS HANAMIYA AND AKASHI WITH A HAMMER*

At first I wanted Kiyoshi to recognize Hanamiya( and give him bigger role because I LOVE Kiyoshi) but I realized I'm still not ready to write an awkward situation like that one. :3

Whatyathink?


	45. Chapter 45

**To love is to destroy.**

...

"Here." Hanamiya offered refreshments, but before anyone could take one, Aomine was already stuffing them like he was the only one who played. "Dai-chan are you insane? She made those for everyone." Momoi hissed, scolding him as always. "Oi,oi Satsuki, I'm the most tired one." Aomine smirked but he returned almost an empty container.

"Can I go back in the game Akashicchi?" Kise asked, golden eyes beaming at the captain. Akashi glanced towards him, he was the only one who hadn't sweated as much, which meant he was still holding back his true power.

"Are you over your crisis earlier?" He asked. Kise nodded, smiling. "I suppose it would be alright. But not yet, after Tetsuya's misdirection wears off. We need to keep up with this flow of the game to get even more ahead as soon as possible. Their center is almost as good as Atsushi and Kagami Taiga is managing to keep up with Daiki."

"What?" Ace grunted, chewing food.

"Aomine-kun ate all." Kuroko commented, pointing how him and Akashi hadn't eaten any. No one noticed Kuroko waiting, and Akashi was busy explaining tactics.

"Ah, don't worry I expected Ahomine to do that, so I prepared more." Hanamiya smirked, pulling out another container filled with honey and lemons.

"Here." she smiled giving it to Kuroko. And...well she couldn't quite see because she completely avoided Akashi's look, (NO I WASN'T SCARED), but she offered the refreshments to him, too.

"Thank you."

"Awhh, look Makkachin is blushing, how adorable." Atsushi commented, chewing on his sweets.

_'What?'_ Hanamiya screamed.

"All girls like Akashi-kun, that's because he's the perfect gentleman." Momoi laughed, elbowing her female friend.

"I wasn't." Hanamiya quickly commented.

"Well, all girls like Aomine and he's an...well, mentally challenged person." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"And no one likes Midorimacchi because he's weird." Kise commented, but he kept him gaze on Murasakibara, thinking about what the purple-haired, cookie monster, said.

"Enough." Akashi simply said, he hates when his teammates become immature in times like these.

...

"Five minutes left till the end of 3rd quarter. Teiko member change." Announcer yelled in microphone as Kise prepared to exchange with Kuroko.

"Makka-chan..that was a joke right? What they said earlier.." Kise looked down, golden eyes shining. Hanamiya blinked confused. What was he talking about right now?

"Kise-kun, I don't understand..." _'I really don't. Weird, it never happens to me.'_

"About you liking Akashicchi..."

_'Of course. Akashi= mortal nemesis, why are you asking me that?' _Hanamiya thought but decided it would be best to taunt Kise, the worse he plays, the bigger the chances for Seirin to defeat Teiko.

"You dumped me, why are you even asking me something like that? You have no right..." she simply commented, looking away to the court. Kise opened his mouth to say something but Kuroko was already here and he needed to get in the game. He turned around to look at her once more, contemplating about her words.

_'But if she likes Akashicchi, there's nothing that can be done...I can't compete with Akashicchi, no one can...'_

_'But Akashicchi doesn't like her, Akashicchi doesn't even have the mindset for these things...or does he? What if he asked me to dump her because he likes her? But now I'm just blowing things way out of proportions. Akashicchi loves only himself. And will get married to a victory one day.'_

"Kise, watch out." Aomine yelled, because Kise just missed the ball._ 'Not again, they will bully me again.'_

"Ryota, last warning." He knew what _those_ words meant, all right. Kise decided to give it's best until the last buzz beater.

...

"108:96, Teiko wins and advances to quarterfinals."

"I think Kise made the most shots, he finally pulled himself together at the last quarter." Momoi commented, writing something down in her notebook.

Hanamiya was waiting impatiently to call Kentaro and see how Kirisaki Daiichi went. "Man, I'm so tired." Aomine litteraly laid down not caring that they were still on the court. Midorima was ticking his leg, he was nervous, more nervous than Makka has ever seen him, he missed two shots, which was unforgivable for him. Apparently, today was a bad day for cancers, and since he believed in that, he was his own worst enemy. Only Murasakibara, Kuroko and Akashi were calm and composed as always. Murasakibara for he needed not anything except to stay under the basket, his height doing all the job for him. Kuroko played as he always does, and Akashi...being absolutely sure in his victory, gave one flawless game, using his emperor's eyes and something Hanamiya remembered from their match...ankle break. He would remember that for the rest of his life.

"I'll be there in a moment." Makka smiled. Everyone decided to get to eat something.

"How was it?" Hanamiya simply asked after dialing the number. "Will you at least tell me, what happened to you?" Kentaro asked. Hanamiya smirked, "So...you're going to try 'quid pro quo' on me? I'm just curious, and I have something important that will help you win your next game...if you passed this round, that is."

He heard grinning from the other phone "Yes, we won. Our next opponent is Teiko and you know as well as I do, without you we don't stand a chance."

"Be patient, I have something that will help you not only win but maybe even overpower them in all means." Hanamiya smirked hanging up.

Teiko weaknesses, he knew them all now.

It was it, now or never...if this is another battle that he must lose, then he'll really kill himself.

_'I guess in the end it comes down to this. Me or you, Akashi?' _

* * *

Mind me, I'm not sure what I want...I have this love/hate relationship with my main character here so xd

Expect unexpected (or not?)

Anyways, what do you think?

Note: I won't be able to update for a while, I'm so sorry...I have to study a lot and I might be going on a poker tournament with friends so...I'll try to update in two weeks, my lovely muffins :3


	46. Chapter 46

**A most mediocre person can be the object of a love which is wild, extravagant, and beautiful as the poison lilies of the swamp.**

...

"Do not be late." Captain declared after Kise's overjoyed reaction that they're going for trip before quarterfinals. Akashi then departed, while the rest of them continued in the same direction. _'Their school finances this? What was I missing?' _Hanamiya thought. "Are we going with a bus?" Midorima asked.

"Well, all of us except Akashi, he's probably going with his private plane or something." Aomine laughed, when they were going home. "Akashi has a private plane?" Hanamiya asked dumbfounded. Momoi elbowed Aomine "Dai-chan's just joking because Akashi-kun comes from a very wealthy family. His parents probably won't let their sole heir go with a public transport."

_'He does? I thought I couldn't hate him more than I already do.' _

"Muk-kun you'll get diabetes." Everyone turned to Atsushi who was stuffing another sweet treaty into his mouth. After some time, few of them had to part ways, saying farewell till tomorrow. "What's our driver's sign? Maybe he has increased possibility of getting into an accident tomorrow?" Midorima asked checking his phone. Various sighs were heard. "Is he always like this?" Makka asked Momoi. "Yes. If all powerfull Oha-asa predicts that he'll get fat he wouldn't eat for a week." she replied sarcasticaly. "Don't joke with serious things like astrology." Midorima yelled.

"All right, see you tomorrow." they were in front of Midorima's house. Momoi, Kuroko and Makka waved, bursting out laughing after green haired and eyed genius *ehm* weirdo *ehm* walked in his house. Being a Shintarou Midorima was never easy, people never understood his little quirks, his tsundereness or his obsession with astrology.

"Well, we're for sure win the next match, right?" Makka asked twirling her house keys between her fingers. "Who are we against, again?" Momoi looked up thinking, while Kuroko slurped his vanilla shake. "Well, anyways, we'll win. I can never imagine us loosing, right Tetsu-kun?" she squealed.

_'Yes, yes...we'll see. The devil, I can't take this anymore. Two day vacation, with these guys...two days putting up with Momoi's constant blabbering, two days putting up with Ahomine...I don't even want to mention...A.K.A.S.H.I.'_

"Here I go...see you tomorrow." Makka smiled, departing not showing a hint of her inner conflict on her face.

...

No one was more surprised that morning than Hanamiya when he found out that he overslept._ 'Last time this happened was like...in 2nd grade of junior high.'_ he yelled, running trough his apartment eating breakfast and trying to put on clothes at the same time. Makka, thanks goodness, prepared her bag last night, but she was still late, bus will be departing in 15 minutes and there is no way she'll make it in time.

Maybe, she'd run, well that was the plan but all hopes of that were gone when Hanamiya accidentally bumped his little, foot finger against the table while running mindlessly trough the kitchen.

"SON OF A-."

_'ouch...'_

"This is definitely a karma. Bitch." she murmured rubbing her foot and trying to zip her pants. Suddenly a phone rang. "Hello?" but mentioned device had to be removed at least two inches from Hanamiya's ear because of Momoi's over high-pitched yell.

"No, I'm late. Sorry." She sighed, not being in the mood for explaining anything, and there wasn't anything to be explained.

"No, Momoi, I cant'...Momoi, you there?" Makka asked confused when she heard commotion on the other side.

"Wait, Momoi-...Aomine?"

"Yes, I'm late..." Hanamiya sighed impatiently. "No, and I won't make it in any time if you guys keep blabbering to me."

"Yes, I will come but...yes, AHOmine you'll get to see me in the bathing suit. Can you please tell me what should I do now? The bus won't wait for me, will it?"

"Please give me Momoi back, or Midorima or someone who's not mentally undeveloped."

"Don't call me that." _ 'Revenge...think of revenge...breath...breath...revenge...Akashi dead...butterflies and bunnies...Akashi dead'_

"Ah.." she suddenly jumped hearing change of voice "Midorima-kun, thank Go...I mean thank our all powerful destiny, what should I do?"

"I know that." _'I already thought of that possibility.'_

"Call Akashi? But..I'm..."

"Murasakibara did that once? Ahh, I see..."

"Okay, is everyone else there?"

"Alright, bye."

_'Just kill me now.'_

Hanamiya typed down the number Midorima gave her, but waited full minute before finally sighing and pressing 'call' button. She almost dropped her phone when Akashi asnwered, in his velvety voice, formal manner.

_'He sounds so poised. Just like usual, unless he's angry...'_

"Uhm...Hi, it's me..Makka..." Hanamiya stuttered almost saying 'Hanamiya'. _'Today was probably the worst day since long, I'll ask Midorima about this.'_

"Midorima told me to call you, I'm kinda late..." she paused to hear his answer. Somehow Akashi didn't sound surprised at all, was that him being downright creepy with always knowing everything, again?

"You'll..you'll pick me up?...Ahh, okay...I live _*(author has no idea)*, in about ten minutes? Okay..."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

...

"That's so unfair, I should've been late too." Aomine sighed "It would be so cool to drive in a limo. That Akashi has a limo right? Remember when we saw him in front of school that one time..."

"Aominecchi, your feet are on my seat." Kise hissed. They were in a bus but it meant little for Aomine who stretched as much as he could. "Who cares, you're just whining."

"I'm not whining, if I did that to you, you'd be angry too." Kise narrowed his eyebrows.

"You're pissing me off, Kise."

"Move you feet, Ahominecchi."

"Nope."

"Momoicchi..." Kise whined looking at pink-haired manager.

"I forgot my cream." Momoi exclaimed terrified looking trough her purse. "Today's Taurus horoscope. High risks of sunburns." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"Thanks, Midorin." Momoi glared.

"And get you feet off Ki-chan, Baka Dai-chan."

* * *

Waaaaaaaah, I'm so tired, can't wait for the summer and vacations :3

School is killing me, and I need to think of something to develop this story and kinda finish it because it's too long, isn't it?

You know, reviews, I love them :33333333333333


	47. Chapter 47

**"She is bizarre, fantastic, nervous, like someone in a high fever. Her beauty drowned me. As I sat before her, I felt I would do anything she asked of me."**

...

Ever since he was little, and at that time he was usually harmless, Hanamiya hated hot springs. It happened at the age of seven, he was just innocently trying to embarrass his older sister in front of her crush but he ended up naked in woman's side. He never cried as much, being naked and laughed at, for no good reason. He only wanted to play a bit, he hadn't meant no harm.

"We're almost there." Akashi checked his phone, while Hanamiya eyed him. _'How many embarrassing secrets about Akashi could I find out if I get my hands on that phone.'_

"Akashi-kun why are we going on a trip, we're in the middle of Winter cup?" Hanamiya asked, genuinely curious, this was something he couldn't quite fit with Akashi's persona.

"Do I need a reason to go and relax?" he asked, heterochromia eyes observing girl that was seated next to him. Makka shrugged, diverting her gaze, one does not simply look Akashi in the eyes for more than few seconds.

"You seem like a type of person who doesn't do that. That's all."

She heard a small snicker coming from red head. "You already deducted what kind of person I am without properly knowing me. I still stand by what I stated, you're really a weird one. Everything you say comes out ambiguous, I'm starting to believe you're like that. Two-sided, _Okumura-chan_."

_'Okumura-chan? Why is he calling me by my last name with honorifics now...He never done that from the beginning.'_

"Why sudden change in addressing me?"

"Oh, you'll stay Makka, don't fret. The reason behind my words would be...hm, why do you let people who barely know you address you without the honorifics? Do you care so little about your family name?"

_'Do I what? What's gotten into you Akashi? I'm observing you here, no switching roles now.'_

"Never thought of that. I guess you're right. I care about my family as much as they care about me. Which is, _in fact_, little."

Akashi pressed his lips together, contemplating about her words.

"Whatever you're hiding, I'll find out. Don't you remember I was the one who realized you and Kise were lying?"

"I'm not hiding anything." she snapped.

"While we're there I suggest you stay by my side and not indulge in any childish and dangerous behavior." he added casually.

"Why on earth would I do that? You think me child, Akashi?"

"I won't repeat myself."

Hanamiya stared at Teiko's buchou bewildered. She would bark something but the tone Akashi used in last sentence was that one when you knew there-is-no-more-arguing-unless-you-want-scissors- flying-in-your-general-direction mode was turned on.

_'I never do anything dangerous. Unless it's destroying someone's life. But that's completely other cup of tea.'_

"But why?"

Akashi tapped his fingers on the phone looking straight ahead. "It would be better if you stay out of trouble for once. Haven't you said yourself that we're in the middle of Winter Cup?"

Hanamiya narrowed his eyebrows, she was definitely treated as a child now. "Like you could control me." she crossed her arms and looked trough the window.

Akashi didn't answer, he held a strong dislike towards such distasteful things, like challenging his authority and this girl was doing it over and over again. Then why was he still sitting there, having courtesy and why the hell was she still alive?

Hanamiya pressed his lips firmly, amused by Akashi's sudden silence, did the all-mighty captain lose his tongue or something miraculous happened? Not that he ever believed in miracles.

"I am trying to find, let's say, right words otherwise you'd think me an utter vile." silk like voice explained as if reading Hanamiya's thoughts which was staring to annoy the black haired girl more and more.

"Right words? Since when did _you_ need the right words, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Don't play with me, you'll get burned."

"Says the most boring quote ever. I assume you're the lover of literature, at least you seem like one, couldn't you find one more appropriate for this? Like "Don't ever wrestle with a-."

Suddenly she stopped seeing the dangerous glare Akashi bestowed her with. It was as if air got a bit heavier, it was dangerous but at the same time alluring, Hanamiya didn't know was she repulsed by this Akashi, or enchanted. Whatever it was, it made her feel so tiny, vulnerable and exposed- the worst feeling in the entire world.

"_'You have witchcraft in your lips.' _" he exclaimed in perfect english. _'He's quoting Shakespeare?' _Hanamiya thought bewildered.

"I will control you, and I hope this resolves all your doubts about the subject." Akashi's words flowed beautifully, like a poem from his pale lips.

"Having dealt with only meaningless confessions from classmates and daughters of my father's business partners, who were all ladies of high social status, therefore had courtesy, I am quite exquisite when it comes to these things. Seeing how absolutely unscrupulous you are, that's not the objective I should have. Instead I'm letting you know, I hold an affection towards you, _Makka_."

'_I'm not ready for this. Absolutely, not ready...Why the hell is my heart beating so damn fast?'_

_'It wasn't supposed to go like this. Do you always have to ruin my bulletproof plans, Seijuro Akashi?'_

_'Well, fine. Whatever.'_

_'If you 'like me' then it'll only made this revenge sweeter. You'll pay for that humiliation and this might even be better than expected.'_

_'Now, stay calm beating heart and let me think.'_

"Since we're on a vacation, I'm letting you know that we will go on a dinner."

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow, finally managing to get a grip of himself. "You're letting me know?"

Akashi smirked, it was that cold, calculating side showing again. "If I asked you, the answer would be the same, wouldn't it?"

Hanamiya tried to dare to say no, but well... seeing those heterochromatic eyes glancing kind of ugh lovingly in her direction wasn't helping, not the mention the fact that Akashi could easily have scissors somewhere around, and not the mention that the idea of having dinner with Akashi...sounded interesting.

_'Not that Akashi's interesting, it's just that I want to find out more, therefore add better things to get revenge on.'_

Who was he trying to convince, himself?

"Now, that that's settled, I want to ask you what will you do concerning Ryouta?"

"What about Kise-kun?"

"I won't share you with anyone."

* * *

I had so much trouble with this chapter, I hope it turned out okay :)

I mean, I wanted to start something actual between these to but I didn't really know how to because well...Hanamyia doesn't quite like Akashi (well, let's be honest that delusional dick hates Akashicchi's guts yet feels so attracted to him) and Akashi doesn't seem like the one who will let his pride be affected so there...

Finally that hot springs chapters are coming, I wanted to write about all GoM and some side stuff a bit (to let Hanamiya plot more) :)

Excuse the quotes part and Shakespeare, I was watching Psycho-pass and fell in love with Makishima and his books.

I don't know about the next update, my finals are close so...sorry if it takes long :)


	48. Chapter 48

**JM: "I'll burn you. I'll burn the heart out of you."**  
**SH: "I have been reliably informed that I don't have one."**  
**JM: "But we both know that's not quite true"**

...

"Hey, stop that Aominecchi-:" Kise yelled before his head was under water again. "Isn't that enough, Aomine?" Midorima asked sitting peacefully in his corner.

"It's fun." Aomine stuggled to keep Kise underwater for a time being. Long enough for copycat to start crying again, and not long enough to choke him.

"Where's Akachin?" Atsushi asked after successfully sneaking in another chocolate bar. Akashi forbid him from eating too much sugar.

"I believe he's playing shogi. He's got a lot on his mind lately. "

"That was cruel Aominecchi, I'll kill you. Just you wait..." Kise whined after plopping his head out of water. "Are you crying again?" Aomine laughed. "I'll tell on you. Momoi will kill you when she-."

"You're pathetic."

"Shut up, I'm not. You're awful Aominecchi."

"When you mention her, I wonder where she is? Makka-chan must be with her too. Let's go peep on them, Kise!"

"What? No, that's wrong Aominecchi."

"Gah, you're such goody two shoes."

...

"Stop staring, they're not that distracting." Momoi splashed water on other girl. Makka rolled her eyes "They're too much."

"No, they're not. You're just like Dai-chan. You sure, you're straight?" Momoi winked elbowing black haired girl. '_ I'm transsexual. Obviously.' _"Of course I'm straight. I mean not that there's anything wrong with not being straight but I'm straight."

Momoi laughed "Relax. I know. You've been dating Kise."

"Yeah..um..." Makka let her head drown in hot water. _'If I'm here I might as well relax...everything that's been happening...I'm so damn tired, haven't even noticed that.'_

_She saw them. Their old team, playing alongside each other, winning tournaments. Her old school, where he's been treated like a king. Rare but loyal friends. Then how future could be... happy again. Justice served. Being himself again. Akashi's face smiling...'_

WHAT?!

Hanamiya choked getting her head out of water. What the hell was that? Why was Akashi there? What the hell?

_'I couldn't have...And no...but why? Why are you ? Why you? Of all people, you. The one I hate the most.'_

How many times did people complain about him being heartless? Then why did he feel his heart so alive now? Ba-dump every time Akashi was mentioned. Akashi. Akashi. Akashi. Stupid red emperor. Stupid. Awful. Nemesis. _' Why the hell I take his words to a heart? To that extent? I need to crush him quickly. I must fulfil my goal. I swore vengeance on Teiko, on you, Akashi. That's what I must do.'_

"Makka-chan are you alright? " Momoi widened her eyes. "I was just talking how we all could go to a pool this afternoon when you disappeared under water."

"A ghost." Makka declared clearing her throat. "A what?" Momoi asked surprised. " I thought I've seen a ghost."

"Ghosts don't exist."

_'I know. Just...dammit.'_

"Did you hear that?" Momoi suddenly looked behind herself. "As a matter of fact, yes I did. But we're alone here." Hanamiya mused, looking at the wooden fence.

"You know what?" Momoi smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if I guess correctly, but...well, come on Makka-chan we have some stupid peepers to catch."

_'I'm wasting my time.'_

...

"Let me see, Aominecchi. You're so mean." Kise tried to push taller male but in vain. "Gah...shut up Kise. I can't see anything."

"You're lying. Come on, you said!"

"Kise, I will kill you if you don't shut up."

"But Aominec-."

"JUST SHUT UP. They aren't even there anymore, I told you I can't see anything." Ace grunted, which made Kise shut up. He pouted, shifting weight. They were hiding for the last half an hour and he hadn't seen a thing. Constantly reminding himself how he should've known this would be a bad idea because it came from Aominecchi. Not to mention how awful it would be if Momoi and Makka were to catch them peeping. It would be so shameful and degrading, he was a famous model after all.

_'Kise Ryouta caught peeping on girls.'_

EEEK. He couldn't even muster the humiliation he would feel. "I guess they went to the other one." Aomine jumped down from his 'perfect stop', which proved not to be perfect spot at all, and pushed blonde out of his way.

"That was mean, Ahominecchi."

"Shut up." Aomine suddenly pushed Kise down in the bush, crouching next to him.

"They're here." Momoi hissed and stern footsteps were heard.

"Shit.." Aomine bit his lip.

"I told you. "Kise reminded him.

"Maybe they're still undressed. "Aomine yawned. Kise rolled his eyes.

"You're such an optimist. "

"Aha! What do we have here!" They realized too late that shadow was rising above them. Makka chan stood there in her light blue top and shorts, pointing accusing finger towards them. "Dai-chan, I knew it." Momoi appeared behind her, wearing light pink dress.

"Why are you dressed?" Aomine scratched his ear. "Idiot..." Kise muttered silently.

"I'm gonna beat you to a pulp, you perverts. " Momoi clenched her fists.

"Wait. Wait, it wasn't me. It was Aominecchi's idea all along. I tried to stop him, you can ask Midorimacchi. I tried but Aominecchi wouldn't listed. Please spare me Momoicchi." Kise begged like a little puppy.

"Kise you bastard! I will kill you, you needn't worry about them."

"Why would you do this?" Makka asked staring Aomine down. He snickered.

"I wanted to see you naked. Don't mind Momoi I've already seen her, she wasn't so shameless before ya know."

" .dead." was what Makka-chan heard behind her and then.

Shit went down.

* * *

It's been such a long time since I've last time updated. I'm so sorry, I've been really busy. (Even now I should study for tomorrow's tests but I'm hanging here and on tumblr. :3 )

What do you think?

I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. :3


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm so sorry it's been ages. I just want to let you know that I read every, lovely review you guys leave and if sometimes I don't answer it's because I'm jumping up and down from happiness and forget to reply. **

**Sorry, if this chapter bores you, I'm having a little writer's block.**

* * *

**so let's make a mess,**  
**tear up the sheets,**  
**every whisper you speak sends a shiver through me...**

...

"So, what should we do?" Momoi asked starring lovingly at her team. Aomine and Kise were full of bruises, no, in fact they seemed battered but the incident was lng forgotten. They all were sitting relaxing waiting for the afternoon to pass. Akashi was reading, after giving a full out lecture about 'how to behave in hotsprings', Midorima was fixing his nails and others were just kinda lying around.

"We could play a game!" Kise beamed.

"I'm so full I can't move." Aomine yawned. Hanamiya looked around trying to find out what Akashi was reading but the red head's face was as stoic as always and the book was embodied in dark red fabric making it impossible to see what it was about.

"Kuro-chin, pass me that bag." Murasakibara pointed to the left.

"Oh, come on, we have a training later and why don't we have fun now?" Momoi crossed her arms.

"Satsuki, I can't move. What the hell should we play?"

"Mobsters." Hanamiya said absentmindedly.

"What?" Midorima asked looking up. Hanamiya blined realized he just said that outloud. Mobsters was a game he enjoyed, but it's been years since he last participated.

"Does it require moving?" Aomine asked.

"Not really." Makka replied. "It's basically mind-game. Well, you can call it that."

"Blaah." Aomine groaned, it did require some work.

"What it's about?" Kuroko asked appearing suddenly.

"Well...you have the narrator. And the rest of us are playing. We draw papers with letters on it, and you can't show your paper to anyone else. You can be mobster, doctor, policeman or civil. Mobsters play against the rest. There are usually two mobsters, one doctor, one policemen and others are citizens. Once you see your paper you go to sleep. Then narrator starts and mobsters open their eyes and look at each other."

"Aren't they sleeping?" Aomine put his finer into his ear, thinking.

"It's a figure of speech, idiot." Midorima fixed his glasses.

"Yes." Hanamiya nodded, annoyed by Aomine's stupidity. "Well, once mobsters connect with their partner they have to decide who will they kill. No one says anything, just point fingers. Once they've decided they close their eyes again. Then doctor wakes up, and he has the right to 'protect' someone. That person cannot die even if mobsters kill them. Then the policeman, and he can ask who is the mobster, actually just point finger and the narrator will nod or shake head. Then everyone wakes up except the dead person. If there is one."

"But how can doctor know who is the civil and not protect the mobster?" Momoi asked.

Hanamiya smirked. "That's the point of the game. No one knows who the rest are, except the mobsters who is their partner. After that 'night', we have daily trial. There you can say your opinion, who is the mobster and such. And you can nominate and vote to get rid of one person. That's the only way the citizens can get rid of the mobsters. In the end either citizens or the mobsters win. The last ones alive win of course."

"Let's try it, Makka-chan." Kise beamed, gold eyes glowing adoringly.

"I suppose we could." Hanamiya started and held out a piece of paper, ripping it to smaller pieces. She wrote 'm', 'd', 'p', and 'c' on the papers and folded them.

"Who will be the narrator?" Makka asked. "Because I don't want to, that's the most boring one."

"I will be. I'm not sure how much I like that game." Kuroko replied holding out pale hand, were papers landed.

"I think we need one more." Hanamiya counted again the papers. "Akashi-kun?" she called.

Akashi was already starring at them, listening. "I'm not playing such childish games." he retorted.

"It's psychological battle, or are you too scared to lose?" Makka crossed her arms. _'Come one, play. Play and lose to me.'_

"Don't push Akashi." Midorima instructed carefully. "So, you're telling me there is something more to this game than just...entertainment." Golden-red eyes scanned quizzically.

"Yes. I know you heard everything, so?"

"Alright."

Book was left aside.

Hanamiya tried to read everyone's faces as they opened their papers. He saw little 'd' on his. _'Yes. The doctor. That means I can survive till the end.'_

Aomine was turning the paper around, and Kise had a disappointed look. He was probably the citizen. Or a mobster, considering it was Kise, afterall.

Akashi's face was completely blank, like always, perfectly poker one. He just took a brief look at his paper and folded it again.  
"One more detail. Mobsters will probably lie, so you can't believe completely in what anyone says. For example a mobster can say they are a policeman or a doctor to protect themselves. You need to follow the game carefully." Hanamiya added.

"What? It's allowed to lie?" Kise's golden eyes widened.

"Well, of course. Otherwise it would be meaningless."

"Let's start."

"Okay, everyone goes to sleep." Kuroko started.

"Mobsters wake up!"

...

_'Who could it be? Just hopefully Aomine isn't a policeman otherwise we're screwed.'_

"Okay. Mobsters decided. Now, doctor wake up."

Hanamiya slowly opened her eyes, searching for Kuroko. He nodded when he established that she was a doctor."Who will you protect?" he asked.

_'Well...Myself OF COURSE.'_

She slowly pointed her finger to herself. Kuroko seemed to be confused for a second but he nodded. "Okay, now doctor goes to sleep. Policeman, wake up."

"Who do you suspect?"

...

"Okay."

"Everyone except Murasakibara-kun, wake up."

"What? Kurochin am I dead?"

"Mobsters killed you." Hanamiya exclaimed wondering why it was Murasakibara? He's not that bright.

"You have last words I suppose?" Kuroko threw a questioning look at Hanamiya, the latter nodded.

"Well, I was a policeman and Makkachin isn't a mobster. This game is stupid." He stood up from his chair and went to grab food.

_'Immunity, perfect. But we lost a policeman so will be tough.'_

"Okay, Midorima you first."

"Well, I suppose Murasakibara wouldn't lie about being a policeman. Mobsters would kill themselves in the first round, and otherwise he doesn't have a reason for lying. That means Makka isn't a mobster which leaves Akashi, Aomine and Momoi. Two of them are mobsters."

_'Well, done.'_

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko continued.

"Eh...I don't know. I suppose Makka is citizen then."

"Momoi-chan?" Kuroko continued around the circle.

"I nominate Akashi and Midorima. Dai-chan doesn't know what's going on, so he probably isn't a mobster. That leaves Akashi and Midorima." she said completely sure.

_'Could it be? Midorima could be lying and Akashi hasn't said anything. Dammit, if only I could go after Akashi.'_

"Makka-chan?" Kuroko called.

She let out a deep breath "Well...I trust Murasakibara-kun because I know I'm innocent." '_it's not wise to say I'm a doctor,yet' _"And anyone of you could be a mobster. Since the policeman is dead, there is no way we could find out without sacrificing. That means someone has to die this turn. Because if mobsters kill another citizen next night, there will be four of us. And that means we can't outvote the mobsters on this daily trial and kill them. They'll win. Since Akashi and Midorima are nominated, I will nominate Aomine too. I trust Satsuki, she seems honest."

_'She really does but...well, I seem honest all the time but Satsuki's not like that. She is the only one here I can put my finger on is innocent.'_

"Akashi-kun?"

"I nominate Makka."

"What? But she's innocent." Momoi widened her eyes.

_'So..Akashi is a mobster, afterall. There is no other meaning behind nominating a citizen.'_

"Isn't it obvious? Atsushi was the other one and by killing himself he gave her immunity. He pronounced her innocent. Makka would play something like that, not to mention she's probably playing this game for a long time."

_'Well...clever, I indeed sometimes would do this. But not this time. Not this time, Akashi.'_

"Yer could do that!" Aomine yelled. _'So..you're the other one, huh?'_

"Now, the nominated need to defend themselves." Hanamiya stated looking at Kuroko.

"Everyone except Momoi is nominated, so let's go. Midorima-kun?"

"I have nothing to say. I'm innocent. Why was I even nominated. And I agree with Akashi, seeing things from his perspective. Makka is the type of person to do that."

_'Shit. If this happens mobsters will win. I forgot how intelligent Akashi is. How convincing he sounds everytime those lips utter a word. Anyone except me would believe him. Always him. It's so hard to be a good guy. You telling the truth and no one believes you.'_

* * *

Next chapter is part 2 of this but more interesting. (I'LL TRY. AND IF YOU FOUND THIS INTERESTING THEN I LOVE YOU AND YOU CAN HAVE A COOKIE)

The game mobsters me and my friends played all the time for the last three months. Now, we play cards again.

It's awesome game when you get knack on it, you can lie, make up such stories and conspiracies and even throw bates for mobsters. And if you're a mobster you can kill the person who annoys you.

I don't know how it sounds written like this, but in reality game is awesome.

Anyways, what do you think?


	50. Chapter 50

**I know we're just pretending**  
**There's no window for mistakes**  
**I know you see right through me**  
**There's no promise left to break**

**...**

_'Four of us. If they kill me, mobsters will win. If Momoi, Kise and Aomine believe Akashi...Kise? Wait, why didn't Kise say anything?'_

"Midorima-kun defended himself. Now, it's Akashi-kun's turn." Kuroko continued.

"Wait a minute. You skipped Kise!" Makka pointed out, seeing as blonde calmly sat on his chair, looking around. "Me, eh...?" Kise scratched his head.

"You're right, we completely forgot!" Aomine widened his eyes, straightening up. Kuroko blinked "He was unusually silent so I...overlooked him."

"Did you have anything to say, Ryouta?" Akashi asked. '_Why didn't Kise say anything, he was the one who was all enthusiastic about playing this?' _Makka fixed her hair._ 'If Aomine and Akashi are mobsters then...Wait, but what if Aomine and Akashi aren't mobsters. Akashi definitely is, he wouldn't just fail that much and accuse me, he probably suspects I'm the doctor. But Aomine's just...Aomine, and Kise was taming himself in order to forget about him...Then Akashi and Kise are the mobsters!?'_

_'But there is no way Akashi could know I'm the doctor. That's just impossible.'_

"Ki-chan could be the mobster since he wasn't saying anything. We failed!" Momoi exclaimed.

"No, there is still a chance." Makka calmed her down. _'Momoi you're the only one I believe is innocent right now.'_

"Eh...me, really? I just don't get this game..." Kise smiled that angelic smile everyone would forget to breath after.

"Alright...since Kise-kun doesn't have anything to say, let's continue. It's Akashi kun's turn."

"I have nothing to say. Makka is the mobster. The other one was Atsushi."

Heterochromia eyes closed themselves in perfect peace, establishing that Akashi authority atmosphere.

"Aomine-kun?" Kurono continued after a while.

"I'm not a mobster. But whatever, let's just kill someone."

_'Woah there...'_

"You're saying that because you're the mobster and it's convenient to kill more, you'll have less job." Midorima voiced out even if it wasn't his turn.

"Makka-chan?" Kuroko asked ignoring the green haired, astrology freak.

Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

"Akashi's overthinking too much. I'm not a mobster. I doubt me and Murasakibara could plan all that in few seconds considering he's never even played this game before. Akashi knows I'm the most experienced player here that's why he wants to get rid of me, it's the basic strategy. Luckily for us citizens, this time it won't pass. Right?"

"Alright, let's vote. There is only one kill per turn."

"Who wants to kill Midorima-kun?"

Slowly, Aomine and Kise raised their arms.

_'I'm sure Midorima is innocent.'_

"That's less than half, so Midorima lives. Who wants to kill Akashi-kun?"

This time it was only Makka and Aomine. _'Wait, what? Why Satsuki and Midorima aren't...'_ Hanamiya looked around. _'Midorima trusts Akashi. Kise...It's definitely confirmed now, Kise is the other mobster because Aomine wouldn't kill his comrade. He isn't intelligent enough to scheme. And Satsuki's hesitating. Come one, Momoi raise that hand.'_

"Less than half, Akashi-kun lives."

"Who wants to kill Aomine-kun?"

Satsuki, Akashi, Midorima and Kise wanted. Their hands rose up as Hanamiya gasped in horror.

"He's innocent, what are you doing?" she yelled but it was too late.

"Aomine kun you're dead. Last words."

Aomine looked around confused, did he just die or something?

"You're all stupid. I was a stupid citizen fuckers. That stupid Kise is the mobster, idiots." he stood up and stretched.

Closing her eyes, Makka wanted to punch someone. Mobsters will win. If they kill someone now, it's over. Two of them live. It will be two against two and it's impossible for citizens to outvote the mobsters._ 'If only I could guess who will they kill.'_

"Mobsters, wake up!" She heard Kuroko's emotionless voice. _'It would be great if Kuroko played, he would've noticed Kise's behavior and would trust Aomine. We would win. Maybe policeman would be of use and could prove that Akashi was indeed a mobster. If they only haven't killed Murasakibara so early in the game.'_

"Okay, now doctor wake up."

'Who did they kill?'

"Choose who will you protect." Kuroko's blue orbs stared into her face.

_'Come one, think. If I was Akashi who would I kill?_'

Makka tried to concentrate.

_'I'm definitely not the target. Akashi would want me to stay till the end or get rid of me during the public voicing. Midorima trusts him, so he isn't the target either. That leaves Satsuki...But what if Akashi thought through this and decided to kill Midorima?'_

"Doctor, hurry up." Kuroko blinked, Makka was indeed taking her time.

_'Damn it. It's not Satsuki. Akashi doesn't think that simplistically. It's got to be...'_

...

..and slowly she pointed her finger at herself again.

Kuroko just nodded this time.

"Alright. Now policeman wake up."

_'Even if Murasakibara's dead he has to say that. Truth cannot be revealed until the end of the game.'_

"Now...everyone wakes up!" Kuroko exclaimed.

_'Except?'_

_'Wait...I did it! Take that red haired devil. I won this one.'_

"How come?" Kise asked.

"The mobsters, pardon, YOU, were targeting the doctor." Makka let out malicefilled sigh.

_'And now you know, who the doctor is.'_

She glanced at Akashi who was staring at her. He just narrowed one eyebrow as if calculating something then he turned his head.

"Alright, Midorima-kun go first."

He fixed his glasses. "Now that mobsters know who the doctor is, it would be nice for the rest of us to know too. I will nominate Kise for starters."

"Midorimacchi~~" blonde whined.

"Momoi?" Kuroko continued.

"I'm not sure...Maybe Akashi is the doctor then. Or Makka-chan...But I too think that Kise is the mobster. And maybe Midorin too, and he nominated him to cut the possible connection. But I'll nominate just Kise."

_'Yes. One mobster must die now and it'll be Kise.'_

"Makka-chan?"

"I am the doctor. I protected myself. The only person who would kill me right now is Akashi. Believe me this time, he is a mobster. And the other one is Kise, so I'll nominate them both."

"Akashi-kun?"

_'Will you say that you're doctor, too? If you say that I have you. I totally have you.'_

"I don't know who the doctor is..." Akashi started. _'What? I HATE YOU SO MUCH.' _"But I'm innocent. I was sure Makka was the mobster but maybe she isn't. Since no one else exclaimed that they're doctors it leaves Ryouta or Makka. One of them is the mobster. Other one is either Shintarou or Satsuki. I will nominate Ryouta and Makka now, because one of them is the mobster. I'm not sure who the other one is. And to sacrifice an innocent citizen would be cruel, not to mention unfair."

Again, that wonderful speech. Stylized words that came like a song of a nightingale from those pale, silken lips. Akashi could speak and mesmerize people just like that. He was the natural leader, people listened to him.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko called the last one.

"I...I'm the doctor, Makkacchi is lying. She is lying." He blinked, pearly tear escaping those golden orbs. "So I nominate her. To accuse me of being a mobster, you're too cruel, too cruel. Do something Kurokocchi!"

"I'm just the narrator, stop making drama." Kuroko calmly turned him down.

"Let's just go on with defenses."

"Kise you have the most nominations. So, you go first."

"I'm not the mobster. Please don't kill me, I promise. Makka-chan you know I'm not. Right? Right?"

_'You're cute, but you're lying Kise. That's way too much acting on your part.'_

"Alright. Makka, you're also nominated."

"I have nothing to say. I'm the doctor and the only reason Kise said he was the doctor is because Akashi hinted him to say that. He thought it would cause disruption and make me suspicious again. Fortunately, Kise isn't that much of an actor. I think it's clear who the mobster between us two is."

"Who wants to kill Kise-kun?"

Akashi, Midorima, Momoi and Makka raised their hands. It was done.

_'I'm winnng this, Akashi.'_

* * *

Midorima, Satsuki, Makka and Akashi left. Who's gonna win?

Since it's summer now, I'll probably update more often, like I did when I started writing this. :)


	51. Chapter 51

**"Your blood whispers my name. Even in rebellion, you are mine."**

...

"Now, everyone go to sleep!" Kuroko declared. The game was at it's ending. Midorima, Momoi, Akashi and Hanamiya were left. _'One mobster left. It's you Akashi. No one else believes it, but I know it's you.'_

Hanamiya cautiously closed his eyes, wondering who will die next._ 'What if I guess right again? Citizens will have bigger chances of winning this.'_

"Mobsters, wake up!" she heard Kuroko's voice. _'Who will you kill, Akashi?'_

_'He was always unpredictable. I don't know how even I managed to outwit him during the last game. There is no mistaking it, Akashi has already thought of a way to win this. But I have to win it, just this time...just this time. I have to destroy Teiko and Akashi.'_ Her stomach twitched at the last thought. Suddenly the thought of Akashi destroyed was absurd. Someone like him, how could they ever be destroyed?

Someone as fascinating as him.

The red emperor himself, he was no different from the meaning his name incorporated. The eyes, cold lakes of lava and amber.

_'Wait, what? Why am I thinking that...I certainly..-'_

"Doctor, wake up!" she heard Kuroko's calm voice. Hanamiya opened her eyes, looking around. She saw Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine sitting somewhere in the background, talking to each other. They certainly saw who Akashi picked.

_'Let's not risk it.'_

She pointed to herself again. Before closing his eyes, Hanamiya saw astonished Kise. Who'd thought someone could be as selfish as to protect themselves the entire time?

"Alright. Policeman?" Kuroko called. Time ticked slowly.

"Now everyone except Momoi, wake up.!"

_'Damn it. The three of us, and Midorima trusts Akashi.'_

"Last words?" he asked confused Satsuki. She scratched her pink hair confused. "I was sure Dai-chan was one of the mobsters. And that the other one was Ki-chan, now I don't have an idea. I believe...that Makka-chan is a doctor. Or she was lying...I'm not sure."

"Alright. Midorima?"

He fixed his glasses "Either Akashi, or Makka. I can't really decide. There is no proof any of the two being the mobster. But if I have to pick, I'll trust Akashi and nominate Makka."

_'Curses.'_

"I'm the doctor. Can't you see? Kise was the other mobster. Akashi himself said that it's me or Kise and Kise is dead, he was lying. I nominate Akashi. Please Midorima-kun, you have to believe me. I knew it was Akashi from the begining." Only after finished the sentence Makka realized she was yelling.

"If Ryouta is dead, that doesn't prove anything." She heard that silky, _perfect_ voice. "We deemed that he was lying, we could be wrong. There is no real proof that you're the doctor, Makka-chan." Akashi curled side of his lips upwards in small smirk. His composure, eyes, words were calm and precisely aimed at victory.

"As I know that I'm innocent. That's either you or Shintarou, Makka. If I miss, I'll die and mobsters will win. But if I, not we, manage to accuse the right one, we will win."

"Are you nominating anyone, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Of course. Both of them."

"I'm not the mobster, damn it." Hanamiya yelled out even before Kuroko had called for their defenses. "Come one, I said I was the doctor long ago. If anyone else were one, they would've said so. We knew for sure that Kise was lying because if he wasn't a mobster there would still be two of them alive and we would lose. Akashi is the other one.

Akashi wanted this from the beginning, he knew I wouldn't have any real proof but you have to believe me, Midorima, I'm innocent."

"Uhmm...Midorima-kun?" Kuroko trembled a bit. He was just a narrator, but he never saw Makka so keen about something. The worse, he knew she was telling the truth, but couldn't say a thing.

"I don't know." Midorima blinked. "I...well, I...I never played this before, how can I trust anyone? No one trusts, no one. I only know I'm innocent."

"Same could be said for anyone. The exception being the mobsters. I still stand behind what I said. Makka is the mobster."

_'Of course. If you get rid of me, you win. But if you get rid of Midorima it will be even. Mobster cannot kill a doctor during night if he keeps protecting himself and if you kill Midorima there will be only you and I left and we can't outvote each other. No one could win in that situation.'_

"Who wants to kill Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Hanamiya raised his arm before he could blink._ 'Come on, Midorima.'_

Green haired shooting guard was still contemplating. He couldn't decide. Hand stayed down.

_'SHIT.'_

"Who wants to kill Midorima?"

She saw Akashi's arm twitching but it was still leaning on the chair.

"Who wants to kill Makka?"

Akashi's arm elegantly flew up. Then Midorima's arm.

_'No...DON'T DO THAT. DON'T DO THAT, WE'LL LOSE.'_

But it was too late. Two of them had already decided when she yelled asking Midorima to stop.

"Then, Makka-chan is dead." Kuroko declared.

"Mobsters, win."

_'But why...why again? Why Akashi had won again?'_

_'Even if it's stupid game as this, why can't I beat him? Why can't I do anything to this man, when I want to beat him to a pulp until his presence affects me no more?'_

"YES, YES. WE DID IT AKASHICCHI." She heard Kise jumping all the way here and smiling.

"I should've known, Akashi." Midorima was annoyed, as well, as Satsuki. Aomine and Murasakibara couldn't care less.

She just stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oi Makka, didn't you promise me we'll go to pool or something?" Aomine yawned.

"Later." she brushed past.

...

"Is Makka-chan alright?" Momoi asked confused.

"That was too cruel Akachin, she really wanted to win." Murasakibara munched on sweets. Akashi gazed at his trusted comrade, his face absolute stone.

"Words is cruel. She needs to understand that she'll lose every single time she goes against me."

"What a pain, couldn't you be less strict. I'll go find her." Aomine scratched his ear.

"Aominecchi, I'll go with you~" "Leave me alone Kise. You were one of the mobsters, she wouldn't want to talk to you." Ace grunted pushing copy-cat aside. Just as he was to open the door, he felt light touch on his shoulder. But that something kept him firmly in place, Aomine wasn't able to move.

"Let it go, Daiki. I'm the only one who will talk to her about this. Don't go after her, anymore."

Aomine stood there confused as Akashi elegantly walked trough the door.

"Ehh...was that?" Momoi took a deep breath.

"Why was Akashi? Why did I feel like he was seriously threatening me?" Aomine looked at others confused.

"Akachin is concerned about Makkachin."

"That's so rare. To see Akashi, really concerned about something that much." Midorima was looking at his hands.

* * *

Soooooooo?

I really do feel sorry for Hanamiya at this point, can't he win for once?

Few more chapters and then Teiko vs. Kirisaki Daiichi. That's the beginning of the finale for this story.

Soon, I'm planning to return a character that I said will be important at the beginning.

Next chap is all AkaMakka for all of you who wanted more of it. :3


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you for all those lovely reviews. Without your support this story wouldn't ever progress to this point. Thank you guys :))**

* * *

**None sees how I'm burning**

**None feels this yearning**

**So come taste this black poison - You'll never reach this heart**

**And forgive my obsession - Something tears me apart**

...

She was walking not being bothered by people only in towels turning their upper bodies to see who was making such distinct noise by clacking their heels against the wooden floor. She was walking, vehemently at that, just to get away from him. From that constant, unreachable point that was standing at the same ground as Akashi Seijuro. Why couldn't he lose? Why was it so impossible to beat that man?

Why Hanamiya's plans never went smoothly when concerning him? That only happened with Akashi, everyone else couldn't do a thing to stop his schemes but Akashi...That inhumanly beautiful creature, atrocious at that, always seemed to see right trough him.

_"There is no way, no reality, no possible outcome in which I don't walk out as a winner. Stay down, that's where your place is. Remember that."_

Always. Exact same words.

As she finally reached garden, desperate in need to yell or punch something she decided scaring nearby cat would compensate for today's loss.

"I WISH YOU DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Hanamiya was beyond furious after the initial sadness and disbelief.

"Would my death please you that much?"

_'I'm imagining.'_

"I was talking to a cat." Hanamiya finally turned to see Akashi leaning on a tree, arms crossed. _'Why were you following me, of all people?'_

Akashi's face was emotionless as ever.

"You seemed upset, is everything alright?"

_' NOTHING is alright. It's all your fault.'_

"I'm fine." Makka brushed her hair behind her ear. They were standing far enough from each other for her heart to remain perfectly calm. Hatred was burning every inch, flowing trough her veins like a recently taken drug. She just wanted to beat this man in front of her until he dropped down and admitted his defeat. She wanted to humiliate him just like he did her two,three years ago.

"Don't lie to me. You're upset because you lost. And it's alright, you should be."

"If you're pitying me, you better leave, Akashi."

His eyes widened a bit, after everything she still had the guts to talk like that to him?

"Makka-."."Just what?" Hanamiya yelled.

"Are you angry because I asked you to leave? Do you think it's not painful when you put everything you have and still lose? Of course you wouldn't know. Your Grace, Akashi Seijuro, excuse us mere mortals here. But if you think I'll just sit down and obediently go with everything you say like the rest of them, then you're wrong."

_'Damn it. I lost control of myself.' _Hanamiya thought terrified at Makka's actions. _'Have I just blurted out everything to him? God. I . .' _ Akashi threw her a look of ever so slight amusement. His words flew with exact same tone perfectly.

"I never said you should go obediently with everything I say. I respect your strength, and admire your dignity. I never seen a girl quite like you. But don't forget not even you-and I am absolutely serious- not even you can go against me and wage a victory. I am absolute, therefore I always win."

"..." Hanamiya wanted to answer something but her words consisted of insults only so it was a smart decision to skip them.

Akashi took a step forward and the black haired boy slash girl couldn't help but to think how that branch could fall off the tree and hit Akashi right in the head.

_'That would be hilarious and absolutely perfect.'_

"Stay there. I don't want you here." Makka yelled. Akashi hadn't listened to her, of course. He was standing right in front of her and all Hanamiya wanted was to punch that boy right in the nose but he was well aware that it would mean his death.

"Why, just why do you hate me?" Akashi asked eyes gleaming. "I never done anything to you, except winning this silly game. You hated me before that, you rejected me, you are constantly trying to find a way to arouse my anger. If you're not suicidal, which is what I firmly believe, then why?"

_'Don't you know who I am? I have pretty good reason to hate you.'_

But of course she couldn't say that.

"I do not hate you. I just..."

"Despise me? Dislike me? Fear me?" His pale, slender hand reached for hers.

"I don't fear you." Makka quickly answered. _'Let's state that clear, Akashi.' _But when that velvety skin touched hers it was warm, perfect. It was like that time Akashi pushed her in his jacket, like that time he embraced her, like that time...like all those times she'd forgotten that she hated him for a moment.

"Then?"

"Then-nothing. Why won't you leave me alone? You destroyed my relationship with Kise, isn't that enough?" _'It's not like I care but.'_

"No. I'll court you. " Akashi declared. Hanamiya gulped. _'Courted by Akashi Seijuro?'_

"Court me?" whisper like voice managed to pass her lips. Partly because Hanamiya was painfully aware of the hand that firmly held his.

"Isn't that alright? I know you will be mine."

_'You idiot. I will crush you.' _But his thought shivered.

_'Why am I feeling like this? I can't possibly fall for Akashi? That cannot happen, I will...I will annihilate Teiko, that's my goal. I cannot fall for the enemy.'_

"Your pupils are dilated." Akashi noted. "That is what I was talking about. You like me Makka, you cannot escape from that. I'll never let you, because you're worthy of me."

_'My pupils are dilated? You'd notice that with your eyes that see every little detail? But how can they be?...You disgust me Akashi. I want all the worst to you.'_

"Stop talking as if you know everything." She wanted to push that hand away but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I find majority of people simple to read. Their average minds, goals, lives. Why can't a read you just as easily? I know better than to get blinded by emotions. However, I can still see it in your gestures, no matter what you might think, you DO like me. There isn't anything you can do about it."

_'And he was right. Again. Except that I hate you so much more.'_

"Alright. Fine. Court me. Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

**I have a summer job so if I don't update for a while, it's because of that.**

**Be patient, my lovely doughnuts. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry for the not updating in a while. And short chapter. My summer job is killing me, my boss is awful and everything. :( **

* * *

**There's a rumble in the floor  
So get prepared for war  
When it hits it'll knock you to the ground  
When it shakes up everything around  
but survival is a must  
So will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real  
Make me feel it**

_..._

_'Fuck it. Fuck it. I'm so done with this.'_ Hanamiya ran trough his apartment trying to avoid beautiful, red roses she received this very morning.

Trying to avoid the fact that bright smile appeared on her face when she'd seen young boy in front of her door trying to hold his balance because the whole bouquet was bigger than him, saying that _Akashi-sama_ sent her these.

_'That Akashi...'_

_'He's really serious..'_

It's been two days since their 'courting' had begun and black haired ex-'the most successful evil schemer' was already regretting it.

_'It's only few days until my team faces off against Teiko and what the hell am I doing? How am I ever going to explain this to anyone?'_

_'More importantly.' _he thought_ 'How do I crush Teiko once and for all?'_

Hey Brain, where the hell are you when you're needed?

...

"Checkmate." slender hand had moved the chosen pawn to bring death blow to it's opponent.

Midorima narrowed his eyebrows "Again. Even though I was closer this time."

Akashi chuckled looking at the board. _'If that's what he thinks...'_

"What are we going to do about our next game? We're against Kirisaki afterall. Last time we played against them..."

"I know."

Midorima waited. Akashi, as always, will have something up his sleeve. Its just his will when his plans will become apparent to everyone. Ever since he knew Akashi, the read head had never lost a single battle. It was something he was carrying around so naturally. Midorima guessed some people were just born to be winners.

"What about their captain who almost broke Kise's leg? I mean if you didn't interfere..."

"Satsuki told me he isn't playing anymore. You seem worried, Shintarou." Akashi rearranged the pieces on the board seemingly starting to play against himself this time.

"I am, kind of. If my arm is damaged..."

"Nothing will be damaged, I assure you. Have I ever been wrong?"

Green haired shooting guard fived his glasses, familiar 'click' echoing trough the empty classroom. "Never. We have absolute trust in you Akashi, you know so. However you can't blame me for taking a guard."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But everything will be fine. Now, that that's settled we also have other matters to assist to."

"What?" Oha-asa enthusiast threw Akashi a confused look.

"I decided I'll be courting Okumura Makka. Your thoughts?"

_'He decided he will be...wait WHAT? Is he insane?' _

Midorima stared at his buchou wide eyed and completely caught off guard. "You're joking?"

"Not at all."

"You're interested in...a mere girl?"

"This one in particular, yes."

Midorima stared at those heterochromatic irises and found nothing. No amusement, no mockery, Akashi was serious. He contemplated what should he say, it wasn't very wise to piss off Akashi but what could he do? That girl will be the death of this team. First Kise, then Aomine, now even...he couldn't even believe it. Akashi hadn't fallen like that, it was probably a game for him, something? IT WAS AKASHI SEIJUURO for destiny's sake.

"But you know...that Kise..you know, maybe even Aomine...you know, Akashi?"

Red head chuckled.

"Don't worry about that. "

"How do you mean -not worry- we're not much of a team as it is, this will only...?" He fixed his glasses. It was true, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Ever since their 2nd year of the middle school they have been focusing on their individual power instead of teamwork. _'We're too strong as it is, teamwork is but a hindrance to us.' _He could remember Akashi saying that.

"We're team that wins everything. This will not interfere with anything, I assure you, Shintarou."

"But-."

"Listen, it's better to leave this alone at the moment, we have more important things to do."

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chap. I'm sick and tired and my job is killing me.**

**Let's count this as chapter between the middle and finale for this story.**

**So, yeah.**

**Thank you for being patient, amazing cookies. **


	54. Chapter 54

**"I am only responsible for my own heart, you offered yours up for the smashing my darling. Only a fool would give out such a vital** **organ."**

...

"It's not like that, come on, Momoi-chan." Makka whined trying to get a glimpse of pink haired girl's attention. It's been widely spread. The news. Aside the news, which by no means weren't horrible as they were, awful rumors spread. Like Makka using black magic to get Akashi to like her, because Akashi Seijuuro-sama hadn't ever liked anyone. Countless young hearts crushed, young plants of love cut before they even got a chance to bloom.

No one was ever good enough, for Akashi-sama.

"Look, you're my friend and everything but this is too much even for you." Momoi snapped, trying to lower her voice at the same time because she was aware of everyone trying to spy on their conversation.

"Even for me?" Makka blinked "What's that supposed to mean?" _'Really now?' _Hanamiya snapped inside of his head. He was quite the decent lady.

"Well you know...you have appetite for seducing boys and..."

"Appetite? You did not just used that word on me, Momoi. And stop beating around the bush, what the hell is your problem all of sudden? It's not like I'm dating Kuroko-kun."

She flinched at the name mentioned.

"It's nothing like that, it's just. They're teammates. Akashi and Kise, and Ao-Okay, I know, you didn't have anything with Aomine, I know..." she corrected herself before black haired one tried to protest.

"They're MY teammates. This is my team too."

"Isn't it my team too, Momoi-chan?" Makka asked.

"Well, it's true but-."

"Look, I'll be honest with you if you keep it a secret." Hanamiya offered, thinking how amusing her face will be.

"What? There's something more?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"Okay, I'll keep it a secret." Momoi smiled glint of curiosity visible in her eyes.

"I'm not dating Akashi. He's just courting me. It's not like I could say 'no'. It was Akashi's decision..."

Momoi stopped, looking around. "Akashi never courted anyone. People were courting him in desperate hope that he'll notice them."

"Well, that's what I heard too. But I'm telling you the truth, if you don't believe me, go ask Akashi yourself."

"Then why did you asked me to keep it a secret?"

"From the school. Look at all the fangirls he has, they seem even creepier than Kise's. I mean if they find out he's courting me... That HE is the one who is interested I will be as good as...well, you know, dead. Premature dying isn't what I have in plan."

_'Yeah, Akashi will kill me anyways when he finds out that I'm an enemy'_

"Say, do you even like Akashi?" Momoi asked elbowing her.

"What? NO!" Hanamiya yelled out. _'Crap.' _"I mean...it's not like I...have any special feelings, I mean..."

"You're a tsundere." Momoi smiled.

"I'm a what?"

"Tsundere. You yell at top of your lungs that you dislike Akashi, and sometimes you even pretend to be indifferent to his absolute prowess him but you really like like Akashi, don't you?" she winked.

_'I certainly don't like like Akashi.' _Hanamiya pouted.

"I do NOT like Akashi in that way. I mean sure he can court me all he wants but we will NEVER be a couple. Catch that, Momoi!?"

"If Akashi likes you, you'll get to like him. He can't lose, remember?"

_'Oh, I remember. That's why I'm even here. To make Teiko and Akashi lose.'_

Makka threw her look full of disdain.

"But you just pretend you're not interested, I know your type. You're secretly IN LOVE with him. Poor Ki-chan."

"I'm not in love-." "Yeah, yeah, you're not. I get it." Momoi winked.

_..._

It was very weird day for Hanamiya, nonetheless. He didn't know was Momoi the only one from the team Akashi told or was it everyone? How the hell is he supposed to act now?

Then again, wasn't this what he had planned from the start? To have Akashi right where he wants him, to find his weaknesses and crush Teiko when an opportunity arises. Wasn't this a perfect timing?

Match between his team and Teiko was only days away.

_'You're in for a surprise.'_

But there was this uneasy feeling, he had for a while now. Akashi loosing. Hanging around the red head that possibility now seemed slimmer than ever. Getting to know Akashi, full extent of his power. He was overwhelming, it was like some divine creature has descended from the worlds above to mingle with the humans.

Akashi was just...

Facing him off after this...it will be like challenging death God and hoping for victory.

_'But I have to do it. I have to have my satisfactory. I have to gain my victory. Or I'll never forget that humiliation.'_

"Audaces fortuna iuvat."

Then, again...Akashi loosing. How will it look like?

Gushing red, streaming down those perfect pale cheeks. Emperor down...on his knees.

It made Hanamiya feel uneasy, but he couldn't figure out why.

Why would crushing down Akashi feel unpleasant?

...

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't care." Kise put up a wall, even to Momoi.

"Ki-chan, come on. You two were dating, aren't you at least a bit perplexed that she and Akashi..."

"I said I don't care." Kise yelled. Blonde never felt so...hurt and betrayed in his life. His girl and his captain to do that to him. It wasn't his first girl but it didn't hurt any the less.

"You're crying, you do realize that?" Momoi asked softly. Kise looked away.

"You should be worried about Ahominecchi. I'm crying because...because my agent cancelled today's editorial and-."

"Come on, I know you." Momoi tapped his shoulder.

"I know." Kise sighed.

"It'll pass. "

"It's easy for you to say, you and Kurokocchi will be forever together." Momoi smiled.

"You think that? I lo- I mean really, like Tetsu-kun."

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. There are so many cute girls and it's a relief that this won't tie me down anymore. I'm too young to be serious."

"You're really strong even with that shota face and bubbly attitude, Ki-chan?"

"Hey, I'm not a shota boy."

"Oh, the bell is ringing. I gotta hurry." Satsuki panicked. Kise sighed, school...

He slowly got up and went to his classroom, which he shared with Makka and Aominecchi. _'If only I could avoid seeing her for a while...and focus on other things...'_

He thought seeing Aominecchi sleeping in his chair again. _'That baka...but avoiding it would be impossible, she's my teammate. And fighting against Akashicchi is pointless...so I guess, that's it...at least I can focus on beating Aominecchi now. This was what I wanted from the start, before the team drifted away.'_

"Hey, Kise-kun." Hanamiya marched into classroom.

_'Great. Is it just me or it seems like she's doing this on purpose? But Makka-chan isn't a bad person...'_

"Hey." he slowly nodded and turned his head.

_'So he's ignoring me now. I better get prepared for a new atmosphere here.' _Hanamiya thought irritated.

_'IT'S ALL AKASHI'S FAULT.'_

* * *

**Finally, a chapter done. I'm so sorry for a long wait. :)**

**( I will update Aureus soon, it's a KisexAominexAkashi story...)**

**I just realized I'm putting a lot of Momoi in this story, can't help it, she's cool in her own way I guess. **

**So what do you think? **

**Was it too harsh on Kise?**

**T.T**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, my lovely cheesecakes. **


End file.
